


Newbies

by GenderfluidAJ



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Hunters and Hunting, Lil bit of Death, Multi, friends - Freeform, just moving it here, old fanfic of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidAJ/pseuds/GenderfluidAJ
Summary: Kayla and Sienna are just two normal college kids, at least that's what the rest of the world thinks. And they were, until a ghost killed a friend of theirs at college. They had to do something. Things changed after that and they started hunting. Saving people, hunting things, an unspoken promise.





	1. Bloody Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of mine from Fanfiction, thought I'd put it up here, it's nearly finished, so expect a spamming of chapters. I started writing this when i was watching season 4, so it ends up different from the cannon, it's set in a different dimension for the first 20 chapters.

Kayla

It all started with a ghost. Of course. How else would this story start? It was haunting the college, at least that's what I thought. The other option was that I was going mad, both options were possible really. That was until Sienna walked through the door to art looking spooked.  
She sat down in the small chair next to me and spoke.  
“Is it just me or is the college haunted.”  
Thank God, someone else saw the ghost.  
“Well, I thought it was just me, so I guess the college is haunted.” I replied as she pulled out her sketchbook. Sienna paused and looked up as a scream came from the canteen.  
“That'd be the ghost.” I said as the entirety of the class got up and ran for the canteen. Sienna ran ahead, her longer legs making it hard for me to keep up. When we got there a crowd had already formed, a girl on the floor in the middle. Sienna pushed her way through and I used the wake behind her to my advantage and followed.  
The girl's throat had been slit. She wasn't yet dead. Blood poured from her throat but the cut wasn't deep enough to kill her instantly. I wanted to do something but I had limited knowledge of first aid. Sienna reacted slowly, as though in a trance but then she snapped out of it.   
She took off one of her tops, balling it up and walking towards the girl. She pressed it against the girls throat and I realised what she was doing. She was trying to slow the bleeding.  
“Someone call 999, now.” she yelled. The crowd jumped at the noise but I pulled out my phone and dialled the number. I told the person at the other end what had happened as Sienna tried to keep the girl awake. She spoke loudly but calmly, even though she was clearly panicking.   
Christine came into the canteen and quickly dispersed the crowd, glancing at Sienna before speaking.  
“Why am I not surprised that you're in the middle.”  
“Hey, I didn't have an asthma attack.” Sienna replied as the girls eyes opened. Sienna let out a sigh as the girl looked around quickly before starting to choke. Christine started to do all she could to keep the girl alive, telling Sienna to put her hand on the girls neck in a certain way.  
I looked up as I heard a siren. Someone ran out to great them and I looked at the door, waiting to see them come in. Instead I saw a small child, no older than fourteen watching me. I let out a breath and it mushroomed out in front of me. Then the door opened and the ghost vanished. I shook my head and turned back to Sienna and Christine who were talking to the girl, Christine turning and talking to the paramedics whilst Sienna continued.  
They looked at the girl, the blood on Sienna's hands and the floor then shook there head. I knew what they had just come to. There was too much blood for the girl to live. Sienna seemed to realise as well as she lifted her hands off as the girl stopped breathing. The paramedics moved her and started CPR but I knew it was futile. Sienna had been sat there trying to keep the girl alive for two minutes but she had only postponed the inevitable.  
I walked over and helped her up, she complained about her knee enough for me to know that it always helped. She went to grab my arm and help herself but she realised that she was covered in blood. She made a noise I had yet to hear and got up on her own, walking to the bathroom to wash her hands. I followed her and tried to talk.  
“How are you? You dealt with that well.” I said. She glared at me.  
“I am covered in the blood of a girl who died in my hands. How do you think?” she replied.  
“I saw the ghost.”  
“I know. The temperature dropped.”  
“Did you see them?”  
“No, not then.” Sienna said as she opened the door. The girls inside looked at her then her hands then screamed. I almost laughed at their reaction. Sienna raised a corner of her mouth though the light in her eyes had vanished.  
“How are we going to deal with it?” I asked as I watched the blood go down the drain in a spiral.  
“Who says we are? I clearly can't save anyone's life.” she said darkly. I looked up at her, I had never seen her like this before, this wasn't the Sienna I had come to know.  
“At least you tried. That crowd did nothing.”  
“She still died.”  
“You don't know that. They are doing CPR.” I tried to lie.  
“Too much of her blood had gone and she had stopped breathing. They are only doing it so they can say that they tried.” Sienna said as she finished washing her hands.  
“I need to get my shirt.” she said as she opened the door. I followed after, I couldn't leave her like this.  
“We have to do something. It's clearly a ghost so it hates salt. We need to burn the bones and stop it.”  
“And then what? We go hunting like those guys from Supernatural? Come on Kayla, we can't do that. Not to our families.” she replied as she pushed open the canteen door. Sienna walked up to a paramedic whilst I waited for her, looking at the body before they zipped the bag over her. I hadn't noticed it before, but there was more blood than there should have been on her shirt. I took a picture of it whilst the paramedic was distracted and looked at it on my phone.  
“What is that?”  
I showed her the picture more clearly as she looked over my shoulder.  
“Does it say help to you?” I asked. Sienna glanced at the picture before taking my phone and looking closer.  
“That or Hell. Great, our ghost is trying to communicate via dead bodies.” Sienna said, handing me back my phone. She didn't seem to be upset anymore.  
“Are you alright?” I asked making her turn back to face me.  
“I'm fine.”  
“Are you sure? You were happy earlier, then depressed, now... I don't know.”  
She paused and let out a dry laugh.  
“This,” she gestured at her body, the bloodstains that still clung to her hands and her knees and the bloodied shirt in her hand. “Is me, this is how I am. I swing back and forth. You just watched me swing is all.” she said. I nodded and looked at the picture again.  
“So, how are we going to do this?” I asked.  
“Research sounds like the best start.”   
“College will close soon though, what with someone dying.”  
“Lets get researching then.” she said as we started back to art.   
Sienna suddenly stopped and turned back as Christine yelled at her.  
“Thanks Sienna.” Sienna shrugged and caught up with me quickly as I pushed open the door. Cherrie met us at the door to art and told us that college was closing. I nodded and replied.  
“We're just getting our bags.”  
Sienna nodded and we walked into the art room as others started to leave. I started to pack up my stuff, trying not to drop the yellow ink as I put it in my box. I then put on my jacket as Sienna shoved her sketchbook in her bag.  
“We have two options, either you come round mine, or we research separately.”  
“First one sounds easier, especially if we're gotta get rid of it.” I replied. Sienna nodded and grabbed her phone off the table.  
“I'll call my mum then.”  
The ambulance went past us as we walked out of college and down the road. Sienna had told her mum that she wouldn't need picking up and that she would be bringing a friend round. Her mum seemed alright with that.  
“Wanna go the way without the hill or the one with but its shorter?”  
“Shorter way.”  
I regretted that decision later when I saw the hill.  
“You walk this every day?” I asked, incredulous. She smiled back at me.  
When we got to the top and we had both caught our breath she started to talk.  
“So it's a ghost, and it wants help. What do we know about ghosts?”  
“Well, they can't cross salt. Burning their bones stops them, unless some other remains exists.”  
“Right.”  
“Why is there one in college though?”  
“Not a clue. Guess we'll have to find out.” she replied. We started up another hill and she smiled at the face I pulled.  
“Why do you live on a hill?”  
“Only house near my old one.” she replied as we reached the top. The path levelled out and Sienna looked both ways before crossing a road that looked pretty major. I followed quickly and looked down the road that actually looked rather nice, considering.  
“It's not as nice as it looks.” Sienna said, seeming to have heard my thoughts. She walked over the curb and through the garden of the house before stopping in front of her door. Opening it she gestured for me to go in first.  
The hallway was tiny and filled with several things, including a ladder. (Why?) The living room was rather small, but it was filled with books on many different subjects, as well as music from equally as many. Sienna's mum was sat on the side of the sofa. She looked up from the contraption on her lap and smiled at me.  
“I take it this is Kayla.” she said. I nodded.  
“Kayla meet mum, mum Kayla.” Sienna said as someone ran down the stairs.  
“S, did you hear about someone dying in college?” Saf asked as she got to the bottom. Sienna turned to face her and nodded.  
“I was there.”  
“I guess that explains all the blood.”  
“Wait, there's blood? Are you alright?” Sienna's mum asked as she put the contraption on the floor.   
“I'm fine, mentally scared but fine.” Sienna replied.  
“I'm gonna get changed, if you see any books that may help feel free to grab them.” Sienna said before going upstairs. I looked around the room and noted all the different topics, though none seemed really supernatural.  
“Are you alright?” her mum asked.  
“I'm fine, a bit jittery like Sienna, but I'm alright.”  
“So someone really did die?”  
“Yeah, throat cut open and left to bleed.” I replied as I noticed a book that looked as though it would help. I grabbed it and pulled it open, flicking through it before I got to a page on ghosts. It said all that I knew already. They didn't like salt or iron. I closed the book and put it back as someone comes down the stairs.  
A boy about my height rounded the corner and looked at me. I realised that this must be Jack.  
“Kayla right?” he asked his voice cracking slightly. I nod.  
“You must be Jack.”  
“No, clearly I am Sienna, can't you tell?” clearly sarcasm runs in the family.  
“Oh, well, hello Sienna. I know you said you were going to get changed but I thought you meant clothes wise, not gender.”  
Jack smiled and walked past me, sitting down on the chair by the computer.  
“I'm doing homework.” he said before turning the computer on. A second person came down the stair, turning the corner with a laptop in their hands. It took a second for me to realise that it was Sienna.  
“I found something.” she said as she opened her laptop. She growled at it as she had to type in her password.  
“What are you going on about?” her mum asked.  
“A ghost is haunting college.” Sienna replied before showing me the article of a child who was murdered at Woking college. His body was never found.  
“That does look like the kid that I saw.”  
“That's what I thought. Says they were killed violently by some bullies, the body was never found though its rumoured to be buried somewhere on the grounds.” she continued.  
“So we find the body and burn it.”  
“You know that that is easier said than done. If a trained group of police with dogs couldn't find it what are the chances that we will?”  
“Are you talking about the little boy that was killed 30 years ago?” her mum asked. Sienna looked at the date on the article and nodded.  
“His body was found then cremated.”   
“Oh, well there must be something left behind.” Sienna replied.  
“A lock of hair, something marginally creepy.” I supplied.  
Sienna closed the laptop, which was tiny, and put it on the table.  
“Lets exorcise some ghosts then.”  
It would have been a lot better if Sienna's mum hadn't had to drive us to college. A lot cooler too. But it did mean that I got to see what she meant about her car being huge. It was massive. As we pulled up Sienna jumped out and closed her door quickly. I started to the canteen and she followed behind me, looking out for the police.  
We ducked under the tape and Sienna started tapping the walls, pressing her ear against them.  
“What are you doing?” I asked.  
“Whenever there is something left behind it's always in the walls.” she replied. I had to give her the point, she was right. I followed her lead and started tapping the walls as the temperature dropped. I turned around and yelled as the ghost appeared behind Sienna. She turned and quickly moved out of the way, still tapping the wall. She grabbed a salt sachet from the table and opened it, throwing it at the ghost. It disappeared as something sounded odd.  
“I think I found it.” I said. Sienna threw a handful of sachets at me and I caught most of them.  
“How do I make a whole in the wall?” I asked, knowing that I couldn't hit hard enough to do it by myself.  
“Move.” Sienna replied as she picked up a chair and ran it into the wall.  
“Well. That works.” I said as a leg bone fell to the floor.  
“Please tell me that that is not a bone. Ew.”  
“Fraid it is.” I said as I started to pour the salt onto it.  
“Shit.” Sienna said. I turned around and saw the ghost coming towards us. Sienna grabbed a handful of sachets and started to pour them around us, creating a semi circle. The ghost stopped on the other side and glared at us.  
“How are we gonna catch it on fire?” I asked.  
“You got a lighter?” she asked, glaring at the ghost before turning to me.  
“No, you?”  
“Shit. I have a block of hexy, but not a lighter.”  
“What's hexy?” I asked as she handed it to me.  
“Highly flammable, will start the fire. If we can actually light it.”  
“Do you think we could use the stove?”  
She looked at me confused before realising that it was a way to start a fire.  
“Sure I guess, but the ghost will be able to attack us.”  
“Lets go then.” I said as I picked up the bone covered in salt and hexy and started to run to the stove. Sienna followed after me quickly and grabbed something of the table, swinging it through the ghost. It disappeared.  
“Iron?”  
“My new best friend.” she said with a grin.  
I turned the stove on and tried to catch the bone on fire.  
“Come on. Burn burn burn. Please?” I chanted as the bone started to catch fire.  
“Saying please wont help.” Sienna replied as she suddenly became very alert and turned around, swiping above my head. I looked up and watched the ghost disappear.  
“I can try.”  
“Try harder.”  
“That sounds like a good idea.” I replied as the rest of the bone lit up and the ghost, which had appeared in front of Sienna, burnt away. I let out a sigh and Sienna dropped the weapon.  
“Well, that was eventful.” I said with a small smile as the adrenalin continued.  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, does this make us hunters?”  
“I guess it does. Hey, lets go buy some lighters next time. Lot easier than a stove.” she replied as she started out of the kitchen.  
“Sounds like a good idea.” I stated as we left the canteen.  
“Mum will probably drive you to the station, your parents are probably wondering where you are.” she said as she opened the door to the car and got in.  
“You alright with dropping Kayla off at the station?” she asked her mum as she put away her ipod.  
“Yeah, sure, which side?”  
“Doesn't really matter.” I replied as the engine started.  
“This side it is. Did you get the ghost?” her mum asked.  
“Yeah, turns out a bone had been left behind.” Sienna replied.  
Her mum nodded along.  
“Yeah, they said that they never found part of his leg. So, does this make you both hunters now?”  
“I guess it does. But we'll need a couple of things.”  
“That's fine, what do you need?”  
“Lighters, stuff to light. Silver would be great.”  
“Alright. I'll get you what I can, but promise me that you won't get Jack involved.”  
“Sure.” Sienna replied.  
“Why would we?” I asked, not sure why we would.  
Her mum looked over at me and smiled.  
“Cause he watches Supernatural, and would like to be a hunter. He's 12 I will not let him get hurt.”  
“That's fine we won't.” I replied with a nod.


	2. The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first demon hunt could have gone better...

Sienna

I walked up to Kayla and poked her.  
“Did you hear about the old people dying?”  
She looked at me for a second before she raise her eyebrows.  
“Oh, you were serious. Old people tend to do that.”  
“Three people in the last three days. All of them had only just been admitted. Like a week ago. They were practically healthy.”  
Kayla furrowed her eyebrows before speaking.  
“What do you think it is. It doesn't sound like a ghost.”  
“A demon maybe?”  
“Great, our first demon.” she replied sarcastically as we left art. “Where?” she asked as she pulled her bag higher on her back.  
“Old peoples place near my house.”  
“Why do you think its a demon?” Kayla asked.  
“ It's opposite my window and I walk past it on my way to the doctors. It smells like sulphur.” I replied. Kayla nodded along.  
“That definitely sounds like a demon.” she said. “Shame I'm on holiday now. Otherwise we could exorcise it.”  
“Yeah, and I'm camping soon. Lets try to keep in touch with it ,yeah? Then when we get back we'll attack the bastard and send it back to hell.”  
“Sounds like a plan. See you then.” Kayla said as she started to the train station as I got in the car.  
“I heard the word demon, tell me you're not hunting one.” Mum said as she looked over at me. I nodded.  
“I've got to.”  
“Fine, but if you are in danger of dying, I don't care how close you and Kayla are. You ditch her and run okay?” Mum continued. I smiled and shook my head.  
“That's not going to happen.”  
“Fine, but if you get yourself hurt I'm going to laugh. I'll fix them, but I'm going to laugh.” she continued as she started down the road. I rolled my eyes and lay back in the seat.

Camping was fun, as it normally was. But it was more stressful than normal, what with Summer being ten and Jack now thirteen. Oh and the demon back home. I packed up my bag slowly and put it in the car before going to say goodbye to Summer and Aaron.  
When we got back Kayla was stood outside.  
“I thought you said you'd be back by five. It's half six.”  
“Food, M25, and traffic. Give us a hand?” I asked as I carried the bag into the living room and dumped it onto the sofa. Kayla went over to the car and took something from the floor, walking back and passing me.  
“Dump it on the sofa.” I yelled after her before running across the road and grabbing Jack's bag. Once everything was in the right room Kayla and I started round to the old peoples house.  
“Did you hear anything when you got back?” I asked her.  
“A couple more people died. It's slow which means it probably doesn't have a host, not that its got the best selection of people. Old age pensioner, or, another old age pensioner. Hmm such a choice.”  
“I know right. Either way, it could use the nurses.”  
“Yeah, that's a point. Why isn't it?”  
I had no idea why. I would have said as much as that, but someone screamed. I looked at Kayla and we ran to the home, knocking frantically at the door. A nurse let us in calmly, as though someone wasn't screaming in the building.  
“May I help you?” she asked as she let us in.  
“Uh, yes? I heard screaming.”   
She laughed.  
“Oh, that was just Doll, she does that sometimes.”  
“I didn't know my nan screamed, sorry if she was being a handful.” Kayla said, I turned to look at her at the lie.  
“It's alright, we have dealt with worse. Might I ask why I haven't seen you here before?”  
“I don't live that near, and I just came back from holiday.” Kayla replied.  
“Well I guess that explains it. Come on in, I'll show you to her, but she is being interviewed by some cops at the moment. She was the only one who saw the people die.”  
“People died?” I asked as she lead us down the corridor to the room that Kayla's 'nan' was in.  
“Yes, well this is an old peoples home so its not really that shocking. But the way they died, it shocked her.” she replied as she opened the door.   
“Sorry officers, but these two would like to see Doll, they were on holiday and haven't seen her for a while, if that's alright with you?”  
“Of course it is Lidia.” the shorter one said with a wink. The taller rolled their eyes and smiled at us as the door closed. I looked at them closer, noticing the smart suits and long hair of the taller one.  
“You're not police.” I said. Kayla turned and looked at me whilst the men simply crossed their arms.  
“What makes you say that?” the shorter one asked.  
“Yeah, what makes you say that?” Kayla asked quietly.  
“Your hair is too long and there is no way a cop could afford such a nice suit unless you are a desk cop. However the fact that you are working this case suggests that you aren't. Am I right?”  
“Are you going to tell me how you knew that?” Kayla asked.  
“I got bored one day.” I replied.  
“Sorry, who are you two?” The one with the spiked up hair asked as he uncrossed his arms.  
“Who are all of you? You're not cops, and you're not my grand kids. What are you doing here?” Doll asked from her seat in the corner. Kayla laughed at this.  
“Well I guess we just got blown by an old lady.”  
“And we just got blown by a kid.” the shorter man said as he loosened his tie.  
“I am nineteen, not a kid.” I said pointedly.  
The taller one raised an eyebrow, as though waiting for an answer before I realised hat we had been asked a question.  
“I'm Kayla, this is my friend Sienna. You are?”  
“Sam and Dean Winchester.” Dean said as he gestured towards Sam who smiled.  
“Can I ask why you're here?” Doll asked as a black cloud came from the vent. I pointed at it as it went into her.  
“That mainly.”  
Sam and Dean looked at it and stood in front of us, pushing us behind them. I growled and rolled my eyes before emptying the salt sachet into my hand and crawling under their legs as the demon went inside Doll. I got up and Sam looked at me then behind himself to find Kayla behind him instead of me. The demon gestured with Doll's hand and sent Sam and Dean to the wall, then tried to get me. I didn't budge, instead I laughed.  
“Witch. You can't move me, not whilst I can control her mind.” I said as I stepped closer and forced her mouth open with my hands. I shoved the handful of salt into her mouth and forced it closed. I ducked down as the demon came out through my hands.  
Sam and Dean fell to the floor as the demon left the room, unable to inhabit anyone left in the room.  
“You're a witch?”  
“No shit.” I replied with a roll of my eyes. “ And now the demon has gone of to possess someone else.”  
“Like the old man that is staring at us. Oh yay, now he's coming towards us.” Kayla said.  
“Yep. Hey, you guys dealt with demons before?”  
“Literally all the time.”  
Kayla and I shared a look before she spoke.  
“Fancy teaming up then?” she asked. The two brothers shared a look.  
“Look, I have nothing against witches, but I'm not sure I can work with one.”  
“I don't think the demon is going to give us a choice.” Kayla said as Doll started to wake up. I turned to look at her and quickly calmed her down, explaining what had gone on as the man walked into the room.  
“You got anymore of that salt?” Sam asked as Kayla took out a packet and ripped off the top.  
“Of course I do.” she said .  
“Good because we need to form a plan before we can get rid of the thing.”  
“Well I suggest that we get it out of him before it wears out the old man.” Kayla said as she poured some into her hand. She glanced a Dean, hoping he would get the hint. He did. He grabbed the old man from behind and Kayla jumped forwards and shoved the salt into his mouth. The man screamed and they let go as the nurse rounded the corner. She looked between us, the man, and Doll before deciding to kick us out.  
“I am going to have to ask you to leave, your presence is disturbing the people here.” she said kindly, though the look she sent them was anything but. “You too girls, sorry to have to cut your visit short.”  
I shrugged.  
“That's alright, we couldn't stay long anyway.” I said as I started to leave, grabbing Kayla's wrist and leading her out. Sam and Dean followed after us quickly.  
“What the hell you two. Are you hunters?”  
“I thought that was obvious.” I replied as I looked over at them.  
“Well you're like 19, and you're what, 16? You can't even own a gun.”  
“You can't own a gun in England anyway.” Kayla replied. “Besides, I'm 17, nearly 18.”   
Dean raised an eyebrow.  
“You sure, you look younger.”  
“I know my own age.” Kayla replied before I turned and started to talk at them.  
“So, you're from America, you're not cops, and you know of witches enough to hate them. Also you know how to deal with demons, so you're also hunters.”  
“Are you secretly Sherlock Sienna?” she asked.  
“Totally.” I replied.  
“Yes we're hunters. How the hell did you get in the biz?” Dean asked.  
“Ghost at college. Gods, I need a drink, coming?” I said as I started back home.  
“Sure, if alcohol's involved.”  
I stopped.   
“How am I going to explain two grown men coming home with me?” I asked them, turning around.  
“Say they're cops from the home, also investigating.” Kayla suggested.  
“Or you could just tell no one, you're nineteen.”  
“I still live with my family, you know, cause I have one.”  
Sam and Dean frowned for a second before realising that I had no clue that I had insulted them. Kayla laughed and caught up with me as I walked down the hill. Sam and Dean got into a car, a black 67 Chevy Impala. The engine rev made me jump. I turned back and looked at them as they drove up to me.  
“We could give you a lift.” Dean offered from the car.   
“I literally live a road away, it's not even a two minute walk.” I replied as Kayla fidgeted with the necklace around her neck. I glanced at her before speaking.  
“You alright?” I asked as the Impala followed us slowly.  
“I'm fine, just thinking, how are we going to beat it?”  
“One of us will have to get possessed, lure it into a trap, work from there.” I said, realising that that was the best plan with the least casualties. A honk sounded from behind the Impala and a McLaren went past. I pointed just before we turned and Dean pressed the indicator.  
When I knocked on the door mum answered.  
“How'd it go?” she asked before spotting the men behind me and Kayla.  
“It went alright. We'll have to go back later. Mum, this is Sam and Dean. Sam, Dean, Mum. Or Debbie, or whatever.” I said as I walked in and pushed open the kitchen door.  
“Where's dad?”  
“Gone to bed.”  
“Should have guessed. What do you guys want to drink?” I asked, leaning out of the door and seeing Sam and Dean stood awkwardly in the living room.  
“What have you got?” Dean asked. I looked back into to the room and listed what I saw.  
“Mead, Whisky, Beer, Cider, Vodka, Wine. Why do we have wine?” I asked mum as she came into the room.  
“Why not?”  
“Fair.” I replied as I poured Kayla a glass of coke. I picked it up and left the room.  
“So, what do you want?” I asked.  
“Beer please.” Sam said.  
“What whisky is it?” Dean asked.  
“Bunnahabhain.” I said. Dean raised his eyebrows and replied.  
“I'll have some of that then.”  
I went back to the kitchen and poured him some and grabbed a can of beer for Sam.  
“Thank you.” Sam said as he took the can and opened it. Dean simply smiled as I handed him the glass.  
When I told them my idea they looked at me like I was an idiot.  
“Would you rather an innocent did it, someone that knows nothing of the supernatural? Cause if you would then your morals are totally screwed.”  
“No, but why should it be one of you two. Why cant it be me or Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam looked at him as one would when your brother had just offered to put you up for possession.  
“Rock paper scissors for it.” Dean said raising his hand. Sam sighed and did the same. Rock paper scissors ensued. Sam lost.  
“Sam's bait then.” Kayla said as she put her second drink down. Then Dean pulled a face and we all looked at him.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Sam can't be bait, neither can I. Anti possession tattoos.” he said as he pulled his shirt down, revealing the tattoo.  
“Me and you then.” Kayla said as she raised her hand. As was the norm, I lost. “Looks like I'm bait then.” I said as I took off my necklace and handed it to her. “Lets go.”

The old peoples home was dark. And really eerie. Dean pulled out a small kit form his pocket and picked the lock. He then gestured for us to go in.  
“The camera room is at the other end of the building. We'll be watching you.” Sam said as I started down the hallway, going the other way from them.  
“The trap is in the main room. Try and get there.” Dean said as I nodded. They walked away, Kayla glancing over her shoulder before continuing with them. I started to shout.  
“Come out come out demon. You can use me now.” I yelled as I walked around the building. I saw it out of the corner of my eye. It came towards me slowly, cautiously, before it dived down my throat. My knees baulked and I fell to the floor. I fought as hard as I could, trying desperately to gain control. The demon hissed inside me and pulled off the iron bracelet. Idiot.  
My magic stabilised me and I yelled. The demon fought against me as it heard the footsteps. Kayla ran and stopped short. My eyes must have been black. The demon took control as Sam and Dean appeared.  
“Winchesters.” that was not my voice, but it was. Gods this is weird.  
“Who are you?” Dean asked.  
“Someone who knows you, but you have never met.”  
“Cryptic much.” Kayla said. The demon turned and threw out their/ my hand. I felt a power surge through me and I forced mine to meet it, knowing that Kayla would end up against the wall otherwise. The demon looked at my hand and waved it again before laughing. Did my laugh really sound like that?  
“She's a witch? Well that would have been nice to know, bitch.” she said before punching herself/me. I winced mentally, I couldn't really wince otherwise at the moment. I made my body stagger backwards with the blow, onto the carpet.   
Dean smiled as I/ she stepped forwards and was met with the walls of the trap. She hissed as Kayla started to chant the exorcism. Sam joined in and the demon me lifted my arms in an attempt to push them aside.  
“Let me guess, a devil's trap to keep me and my powers in here? Well then.” she grabbed the iron knife from my pocket, shit, and raised her hand to my wrist.  
“Stop or I slit it.” she said making Kayla stop. I pushed my magic into my hand and she wavered. Dean saw this and looked me in the eye, a slight nod moving his head. I used all of my magic and threw the knife as far as I could. It fell to the floor and Dean jumped to grab it before she could.   
“Facias libertatae servire.” Sam continued. I fell to the floor, no weapons or tricks left.  
“Te rogamus. Audi nos.” Kayla joined in. The demon left in a black cloud and I fell to the floor, resting my head on the carpet as I retched.  
“Can I just stay here?” I asked as Kayla walked over and handed me my necklace. I grabbed it but I was to tired to put it on.  
“We gotta go unfortunately.” Dean said as he helped me up. I groaned and lifted up my shirt, looking at the area she had punched me. A bruise was already forming. Sam opened the door and lead us back to my house. I was already asleep when Kayla prodded me awake.  
“What?”   
“It's midnight, will anyone be awake?”  
“Probably not.” I lazily reached for my keys and Kayla realised what I was going for, getting them out of my pocket and opening the door. Dean walked in carrying me ( when had that happened?) and put me on the sofa. My mum was there looking worried.  
“It's alright Debbie, Sienna's fine. Just exhausted.” Sam said.   
“Thank gods.”  
When I woke up mum poured us all drinks, which we happily drunk. Kayla looked at me sternly over her drink.  
“Promise me you'll never do that again.” she said. I nodded and sipped my drink.  
“If it would make you feel better, we can get tattooed to have it permanently on us.” I suggested. Kayla nodded and Dean raised his glass.  
“To a job done. And to a witch that wasn't so bad.” he added. I rolled my eyes and raised my glass.


	3. Car Songs

Kayla

We got tattooed the next day. It didn't hurt too badly. We then joined the brothers for a couple of cases , involving an annoying shapeshifter and another ghost. Then it was my birthday.  
I had told Sienna this, she must have told the boys as they had scheming faces on all day. When we wrapped up the case we had been working (a poltergeist haunting the local secondary school) they drove off in the imp and left us at Sienna's house.  
“What are they doing?” I asked her as she opened the door and walked in.  
“Honestly, I haven't a clue. I told them it was your birthday, then they were off on some party planning.”  
“Oh dear. That doesn't sound good.” I said as Sienna grabbed the small first aid kit from the cupboard and started to clean the cut I had on my hand. They were back within five minutes carrying a floating bag.  
“Subtle much.” Sienna said as she looked at them through the window as they knocked on the door.  
“What did you want me to do? Stick it up Sam's shirt?” Dean whispered loudly.  
“You guys are appalling at keeping secrets, you know that?” I said as I came out of the kitchen.  
“Fine. Here, have a balloon.” Dean said, letting go of it. I pulled out the balloon and grinned. It was a large 18 balloon that was red and green. I went to hug him but he held up his hand and gestured at Sam who pulled out a small box.  
“We also got you this, so that you don't have to keep using Sienna's.” he said as he handed it to me. I took it and opened it hesitantly and saw the dagger inside. I picked it up and felt the weight.  
“It's iron, with a silver coated tip. Two in one.” Sam said as I put it back and jumped at them both. Hugging them tight.  
“Thank you so much.” I said as I let them go. They both smiled before Dean spoke.  
“You ready for your first legal drink?” he asked. I grinned and nodded.  
We all got drunk. Very drunk. With a hangover as well. We all crashed around Sienna's place, to tired to go any where. It was warm at least. Then someone set of a fog horn. Sienna rolled out of bed upstairs and I grabbed my dagger. I looked around and the boys had also grabbed knives from under their pillows. They relaxed when they saw the source. A man dressed in a nice suit holding up a phone. Lucy and Cosmic moved away from the man, intimidated by him.  
Dean threw his pillow at him and Sam gave him his best bitchface. Sienna walked into the room with her iron knife and walked up behind the man.  
“Damn it Crowley.” Dean said before throwing his other cushion at him. Crowley moved quickly and sighed.  
“Throwing things at people is rude boys. Who are the ladies? Your dates?” he asked, his accent British. Sienna laughed and I tried not to cough from laughing too hard. Sienna walked out of the room and the tap ran in the kitchen. Sienna came back with two glasses of water and handed one to me as I sat up, still laughing.  
“She is half my age!” Dean yelled, pointing at me.  
“They're like our sisters.” Sam said, trying to keep his voice down because Sienna's family were still asleep.  
“They have a point.” Sienna said, her accent shifting slightly back to Scottish. I looked up at her and she shrugged.  
“What?”  
“Your accent.”  
“It does that.”  
“You're British?” Crowley asked us. We both nodded. “Is this a British fetish boys?” he asked, turning to them. Dean grabbed his knife again and went to throw it but stopped.  
“If you make one more crack at us dating them I swear I will throw this.” Dean said as Sam sat up.  
“I won't stop him either.” Sam added as Crowley promptly stood behind us.  
“If you do, you'll hurt the girls.” he said, waiting for Dean to put down the knife. Dean did so reluctantly before sitting up properly and addressing him.  
“Why are you here?” he asked. Crowley stepped out form behind us and replied.  
“I wanted to see what my besties were up to in good ol' England.”

There was an actual reason for him being there, apparently.  
“Seriously though, a demon, not one of mine, has started to go a bit haywire. Getting more and more powerful.” he continued upon seeing Dean's face.  
“Oh, well then.” Dean replied as he got up and ran a hand through his hair. “I guess that changes things.”  
“Yay.” Sienna and I said as we grabbed our things, Sienna leaving the room.  
“Jeez!” Sienna let out as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
“Will people stop appearing in my house.” she said with an annoyed groan as she grabbed something and forced it into the living room. The thing was a person.  
“Cas.” Dean said. “What are you doing here?”  
“Why are you in some girl's house Dean?” Cas replied, avoiding the question.  
“Cas, head straight, why are you here?” Dean asked again.  
“A demon is killing people and gaining more power.”  
“Are you two talking about the same demon?” I asked gesturing at Crowley. He shrugged and brushed off some imaginary dust from his jacket.  
“It's possible. Where's your's Castiel?”  
“In a warehouse, a couple hours drive.” he replied as Sam stood up and grabbed his shirt from the floor.  
“Well then, we should get going.” Sam said.  
“Great idea, but we need to get dressed.” Sienna said, gesturing to her AC/DC shirt and shorts. I also gestured at the clothes she had leant me before going upstairs with Sienna and getting changed quickly. When I got down stairs the room had been put back the way it had been before we had all crashed.  
“I'll go and check the place out, I will inform you of anything that may be of use.” Cas said before leaving.  
“To the impala.” Crowley said before disappearing also. We shared glances before shrugging and calling for Sienna, she came down with a piece of paper, a hastily scrawled note.  
When we got into the car Crowley was sat in the back seat. Sienna and I shared a look before shrugging and getting in next to him.  
“The name's Crowley by the way. I hope you took none of what I said earlier to heart. Might I ask your names?”   
“Kayla Mac.”  
“Sienna Duff.”  
“Great, now we all know who is who, shall we go?” Dean asked as he turned on the engine. The radio took a second to turn on but when it did I smiled and looked at Sienna who was grinning.  
“Is this the real life?” she sung quietly  
“Is this just fantasy?” I sung back louder and not caring that Sam seemed to have sunk in his seat.  
“Oh, so you know the song.” Dean asked as he looked over at us.  
“Who doesn't?” I asked in reply with a grin on my face as Dean joined in. Sam seemed to sink even lower in his seat (how?) as we continued to sing.  
“Open your eyes, look up to the skies and seeeee.” Dean sung, his voice lower than I though it would be.  
“I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go.” Crowley joined in, leaning forwards and singing into Sam's ear.  
“Dammit.”  
“Little high, little low.” Sienna sung, her voice going high then dropping to the same as Dean's.  
“Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to meeee.” I sang as I started to sway.  
Sam glared over the headrest at us and all we did was smile, Crowley attempting to look innocent.  
“Mama, just killled a man. Put a gun against his head.” we all sang, swaying slightly.  
“Pulled my trigger now he's dead.” we continued as Crowley leant forwards and sung in Sam's ear.  
“Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away.” we sung, Sienna and I gesturing largely, grins on our faces.  
“Mama, ooh,didn't mean to make you cry, if I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.” Sienna's voice petered out and I looked at her as she glanced at Sam and Dean before realising why.  
“Too late, my time has come, sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.” Dean sang, glancing at us then gesturing for us to continue with a grin on his face.  
“Good bye, everybody, I've got to go. Got to leave you all behind and face the truth.” we joined in again, Crowley joining in with the overly dramatic hand gestures.  
“Mama, ooh, I don't wanna die, I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.” Dean sang with a smile. Sam looked over at him and smiled, it had been a while since he'd heard Dean say those words and not mean them.  
“I see a little silhouetto of a man.”  
“Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango?” Crowley sang, again leaning forwards.  
“Thunderbolts and lightning, very very frightening me.” Sam joined in with a smile.  
“Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Figaro. Magnificooooo.”  
“I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.” Crowley sang.  
“Right about that.” Dean muttered.  
“He's just a poor boy from a poor family, spare him his life from this monstrosity.”  
“Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?” Crowley and Sienna sang.  
“Bismillah! no, we will not let you go.” I sang with the brothers.  
“Let him go!”  
“Bismillah! we will not let you go.”  
“Let him go!” Sienna was grinning.  
“Bismillah! we will not let you go.”  
“Let me go!”  
“Will not let you go!”  
“Let me go!”  
“Never, never let you go.”  
“Never let me go.”  
“No. no. no. no. no. no. no.” We all sucked in a breath.  
“Oh mama mia mama mia, mama mia let me go.”  
“Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me. For meee. For meee.” head banging ensued. Dean nearly crashed into a car. He then stopped head banging and focused on the driving, the biggest grin on his face.  
“So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye??” Sienna sang, her voice clearest above the group.  
“So you think you can love me a leave me to die?” Dean's voice was clearer this time.  
“Ooh baby, can't do this to me baby. Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.”  
“Oh yeah, oh yeah.”  
“Nothing really matters, anyone can see. Nothing really matters, to me.” we all stopped for a second before singing the last line.  
“Any way the wind blows.” We were quiet for a second before we started to laugh. Dean had to pull over so that he didn't almost crash.  
“Well, that was entertaining.” Crowley said as he crossed his hands in his lap. Dean came back to the car after a minute or so, still grinning.  
“That was the most fun I have had for a while.” Dean said, the corners of my mouth twitched down. Did he really consider that the most fun he's had in a while?  
I lost track of time somewhere around Carry on my Wayward Son. Then we were there, at the deserted warehouse. It looked less intimidating, more like it was going to fall apart. Then Cas appeared out of nowhere. Sienna jumped and cursed loudly.  
“Dammit Cas.” she said as she slid her dagger back into the sheath at her side.  
“There are several demons inside, the demon that I thought it was clearly has long gone.” Cas said as he eyed Sienna cautiously.  
“I didn't realise she was a witch.” Castiel said looking at her critically.  
“Well I am, can we move on?” she asked.  
“You carry an iron knife, and wear an iron bracelet.”  
“Yes I do, well done. Demons, destroying, how?”  
“We could split up. If there are that many, it's the best option. I suggest me and Sienna, seeing as I am clearly the only one who has nothing against her being a witch, and you two.” I offered.  
“Are you kidding, that's crazy. You guys have barely any experience with demons.”  
“It actually sounds like a good idea. There is a second door around the back. It is near a sprinkler system.”  
“Great, then we distract them from you, set up some holy water in the sprinklers, turn it on. They go to you, right into your devils trap.” I continued. Sienna nodded along.  
“You have to be kidding, you're actually considering this?” Dean asked Sienna.  
“You have done worse, Dean.” Cas said turning away from her.  
“So? I'm older, I don't care about my life, what's mine to the rest of the world?”  
“And you think that I have never thought like that? That my life is worth nothing? Well I have, so go screw yourself Dean. We're going to do this whether you like it or not. Come on Kayla.” she said as she walked towards the back entrance.  
Crowley and Cas followed us after a second or so, Dean must have told them to, I heard him mutter angrily at them.  
“I feel that I should apologise for what just happened.” Cas said as he caught up with us.  
“Why?” Sienna asked.  
“Chill.” I said with a glance at her. She sent one my way before replying.  
“Sorry. Look, Cas, it's not your fault that Dean's a dick sometimes.” Sienna said with a dry laugh.  
“How do you know my name, I was never introduced?”  
“When people appear in your house, I know it's not mine but it may as well be, you tend to want to know their names. Besides, both Dean and Crowley called you Cas. Though a formal introduction would be nice” I replied as Sienna opened a door, quickly looking inside.  
“I am Castiel, an angel of the lord. Who are you?”  
“I am Kayla, and Miss grumpy is Sienna.”  
“Hello Kayla, Miss grumpy, nice to meet you.”   
Sienna laughed at Cas before she covered her mouth and closed the door.  
“Cas, Miss grumpy isn't actually her name, she's called Sienna.”  
“Ah, my apologise.”  
“It's fine.” I said.  
“Might I ask how you started hunting?” Castiel asked as Sienna pushed open the door again.  
“A ghost at College, not really a good time to ask though Cas.”  
“How are we going to do this then guys?”  
“I'll go with Kayla, and we run to the sprinkler system. Crowley, how does holy water affect you?”  
“Not much, but I brought an umbrella in case.”  
“You- you brought an umbrella? You know what, never mind.” I said as I stepped inside, looking for the system. I saw it and started to run for it, Sienna close behind me. We caught the attention of some demons and Sienna took of her bracelet, holding it in her hand as though ready to throw it.  
We reached the system as one of the demons caught up and grabbed Sienna's wrist.   
“Don't worry bout me Kayla. I've got this.” she said before I turned around. She grabbed the demons wrist with the hand holding the iron. The demon tried to pull away but Sienna wasn't letting that happen.  
“If that's all you have, you'll have to improve your arsenal.” it said as I started the incantation to make holy water. I didn't need to look to tell that she was smiling. I heard a retching noise and then a black cloud was coming from their mouth. I dropped the cross in the massive vat and yelled.  
“Going live.” I saw Crowley put up his umbrella as I turned the knob. Holy water rained down from the dodgy sprinklers. The demons ran to the farthest exit, straight into Sam and Dean. I saw Dean smirk from my vantage point as the ran into the trap.  
“Well, would you look at that, looks like we've caught some demons Sam.”  
“What do you suggest we do to them?” he asked as I started to get down from the top of the vat.  
“Exorcise them.” I suggested as I started towards the group, stopping at the edge of the circle. Sam had already started it. Crowley looked over at me and smiled, I furrowed my eyebrows and he sighed.  
“Well done.” he spoke loudly as the last demon fell to the floor and went back to the pit. I smiled as he span the umbrella, the sprinkler system running out of water. I looked around and wondered where Cas was when he appeared.  
“Shit. For fucks sake Cas.” I cursed. He looked at me like he had never seen a girl swear. I smiled as though it could cover up my potty mouth before I gave up and stretched.  
“I wonder if you could tell me now how you became hunters.?” Cas asked. Crowley walked over and asked the same thing.  
“Fine, but I would really like a drink.” I said as the others walked over.

One marginally exaggerated retelling and many drinks later Cas and Crowley were in awe of us. This had nothing to do with the fact that we had exaggerated, or the fact that they had had one too many drinks. What did matter was that the next morning, when I woke up, Crowley was hugging the hotel shower curtains. I took a picture on my phone and walked back into the bedroom where Sienna was sitting up.  
“What?”  
“Lemme show you.” I said as I brought the picture up and showed her. She laughed and quickly covered her mouth.   
“You have to send me that, and Sam and Dean, they would love to have that.” she said still laughing. I quickly sent it to her and the brothers before my phone went off.  
“Shit.” I said as I picked it up.  
“What, who is it?” Sienna asked as she pulled the duvet off.  
“Hi mum.” I said into the phone. Sienna made a small ahhing noise as the brothers phones went off with the message.  
“No. I'm fine. Gods no I have not been drugged. We stayed round Sienna's. Yes you can call her mum.” I said, looking at Sienna as she nodded to confirm that her mum had us covered.  
“I didn't want to risk coming home late, or drunk. You know what it's like in Woking. I had meant to text you. Yes I know it's now two days after my birthday. Sienna's family planned a dinner for me as a present yesterday. I'll be back as soon as I can.”  
Sam and Dean sat up and looked at their phones as I hung up.  
“Who was tha- Jesus, is that Crowley?” Dean asked as he started to laugh. Sam looked over Dean's shoulder and laughed as well. It took them a second to recover themselves before Dean asked the question again.  
“It was my mum. I need to go back, and either explain all of this or lie through my teeth.” I replied.  
“Lie through your teeth.” Dean said before he got up and went to the bathroom. He then cursed at the sight of Crowley still in the bathtub. “Dammit Crowley, I gotta piss.”

After Dean had pissed and we had all gotten changed, we went back home and I lied through my teeth to my mum, telling her some cock and bull story about me getting a full time job and that college was alright with it. For some reason she believed that this meant I no longer could stay at home.


	4. Two Beers and a Wendigo

Sienna

After two amazing months with the brothers, during which they helped us forge id's and find cases of our own they got a call.  
“Dean Winchester.”  
“I know who it is ya idgit.”  
“Bobby, nice to hear from you.”  
“Where have you been for four months?”  
“England, working cases.” Dean said as he put the phone on speaker.  
“You know, like you told us to.” Sam chipped in as I sat down and tied up my boot and mouthed who is it?  
“Bobby.” Sam replied quietly.  
“What?” Bobby replied.  
“Sorry, not you, someone else.”  
“You know someone else called Bobby?”  
“No, Sienna asked who you are.”  
“Who the hell is Sienna?”  
“A hunter from England, we teamed up and now were friends.”  
“Did the little princess make a friend that hasn't died on them yet?” Bobby asked sarcastically.  
“Hey!”  
“We saved their asses more times then they've saved ours.” Kayla yelled as she pulled on a plaid shirt.  
“Whatever, we need you and Sam over here now.”  
Sam and Dean shared a look.  
“Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can.” Dean said as he hung up. “You guys wanna come with?”  
“We could really use you over there.” Sam added. I look over at Kayla who was fiddling with her pocket.  
“Sure.” she said suddenly.  
“I'll call my mum, tell her I'm leaving, but I will be back. I can't just up and leave them.” I said then called my mum.

“What the hell do you mean that you're going to America with the boys?” she asked.  
“Just that. I'm needed mum. I'm making my own way now, and it just happens to be to America. Look, I'll come back don't worry.”  
“Fine, but stay in contact.”  
“Will do.” I said as I hung up.  
“Alright, lets go.”

One plane ride, which Dean spent curled in a little ball, later we were in America. Another two hours and we were out of the airport and in the impala, which had apparently arrived two hours before us.  
“To Bobby's then.” Dean said as he revved he engine.  
Apparently I fell asleep. Dean ended up sending Sam to wake me up, but it was too late as I got out of the car as he reached it.  
“Evening.” he said with a grin.  
“It is?” I asked as Kayla came out of the car as well.  
“Yep.”  
“How are you this awake?” Kayla asked as she leant against the top of the car.  
“You get used to it. Come on in.”  
We followed him and sat down on a sofa.  
“This is much more comfortable than the imp's back seat.” Kayla said as she laid down. An older man walked in and offered us a beer.  
“You must be Bobby.” I said as I took it and took a swig. He watched me closely as I swallowed, knowing that he had put holy water in it.  
“Thanks for the beer. Do you wanna test silver as well, cause if you do you could use the tip of my knife.” I said. Kayla smirked as she also sipped the beer she had been given.  
“I trust you.” he said before adding. “ The door knob is coated is silver.” I smiled as he said this.  
“I take it we pass then.”  
“How do you kill a vampire?” he asked finally.  
“Cut the bastards head off.” Kayla and I said in unison before laughing.  
“Well then, it's nice meeting you. The name's Bobby Singer, and you are?”  
“I'm Sienna, she's Kayla.”  
“How did you start hunting?”  
“A ghost in college.” Kayla said as she sat up again before taking a swig of the beer in her hand.  
“College? How old are you two?”  
“19 and 18.”  
“You're young for college.”  
“England, not America.” I said before resting my head in my hands.  
“I'm getting fed up of people asking our age.” Kayla said with a sigh.  
“Then stop being so bloody young. You know how dangerous this job is.”  
Kayla glared at him before Sam walked in.  
“Of course we do, but when you watch someone you know, a kid in your year at college, die then you kinda have to do what you can.” Kayla said with a sigh.  
“Also, it's hard to avoid the supernatural when you're a natural witch.” I added as I lifted my head. Bobby looked at me like I had conjured a demon.  
“You're a witch.”  
“Yep.”  
“Boys, why did you befriend a witch?” he yelled before Sam could shush him.  
“She controls it, didn't you see the iron bracelet?” Sam asked, pointing at the bracelet on my wrist.  
“So, she can take that off anytime she wants.”  
“Yes, and she's saved my life several times because of it.” Kayla said before we both stood up.  
“Do you have a place for us to crash?” I asked.  
“If you two are alright sharing, and if you keep that bracelet on.”  
“For fucks sake, fine.” I said then started down the way Bobby gestured.  
The spare room was full of books with a double bed in the middle. The room was covered in a thin layer of dust that quickly dispersed when they sat down.  
“We can't sleep for long, or we won't get rid of it.” Kayla said.  
“I know how jet-lag works.” I replied as I laid down.  
I only slept for a couple of hours, rolling over and grabbing my shirt, pulling it on as I got up. I reached for the knife in my pocket as I turned around, flipping the blade and standing up.  
“Bobby.” I said as I let out a sigh. I put the knife back in the pocket and pushed my hair out of my face.  
“The boys told me about you and her, sorry for earlier.” he said as he leant against the doorway.  
“It's alright, Dean wasn't much better when I told him.” I replied as I walked towards him. “Can I grab something to drink?” I asked. He nodded and let me pass.  
“The boys are in the study, I was waiting for you all to be up to tell you why I called you over here.” he said as I walked to the kitchen I could see off to the side.  
“Wake Kayla up then, she won't mind too much.” I replied as I looked through the cupboards and eventually found a glass. I walked over to the tap and quickly chugged the water after I filled the cup. I poured myself another and walked back into the hallway as Kayla came out. She looked at me then the water in my hands. I sighed and gave it to her.  
“Thanks Sienna.” she said with a smile as I looked in the room nearest us. Sam smiled back at us and gestured for us to come in.  
“Wasn't sure if this was the room we wanted.” I said as I stepped in and walked over to them, Kayla sleepily following me.  
“It was. Bobby, what did you call us over for?” Sam asked as he pulled a seat out for us, I let Kayla sit, she was clearly still tired. Bobby leant against the desk and grabbed the half full bottle of whisky off of it.  
“We've got a wendigo. Killed 15 people in the last two weeks. I would go after it myself but I'm too damn old.” Bobby said making Kayla and I look at him.  
“A wendigo?” Kayla asked, voicing the question that had been spinning in my head.  
“I suppose you've never dealt with one, have you?” Bobby asked.  
“Don't get them in England, don't think we get woods large enough for them.” I replied as I sat down on the arm of the chair.  
“Well, they can be killed with fire. Where is it?” Dean asked as Bobby took a slug.  
“Where do you think? Minnesota.”  
“Back the the start. You remember, Sammy, the second case I worked with you on our own.” Dean said as he stood up.  
“Course I do, you left a trail of MnM's” Sam replied with a smile. “Guess we're going camping then.”  
“Yeah, you two alright with camping, it won't fuck with your girlyness?” Dean asked as he leant against the desk.  
“Dude, I used to go camping every year, I'd just come back when I met you. I'll be fine.” I replied as Kayla nodded. Dean raised his hands in defence and smiled.  
“Fair enough, guess we'll be going.” he said as he stood up straight and walked out of the room.  
“Guess we should grab- wait, what are we using to kill it?” I asked.  
“Flare guns worked last time.” Kayla said making Sam look at her. “I read the books.” she said. “Sorry about Jess by the way.”  
“I'm gonna burn those books.” Sam said as he got up and grabbed a jacket from the back of the seat he had been sat on. I followed him as I smiled, helping Kayla up as I walked past her. Kayla put the glass on the desk before we left.  
“Grab a jacket you two, it's gonna be cold.” Dean said as we walked down the hallway. I pushed open the door to our room and grabbed the bag I had slung under the bed. Kayla rolled over the bed and grabbed her bag from the other side.  
“How cold?” Kayla yelled as she almost fell off the bed.  
“18 ish Fahrenheit” Sam yelled down the hall.  
“English please?” I yelled back, leaning out of the door whilst Kayla opened her bag and grabbed a hoodie from it.  
“Uh, 'bout -8” Sam replied as Kayla pulled the hoodie on. She blinked then grabbed the coat she had brought, her leather jacket, and threw that on over the top as well. I went back into the room and pulled out the jumper from my bag and fished out my leather and scarf.  
I pulled on my jacket as I walked out behind Kayla, throwing the hood on over my head as I did so.  
“You guys good?” Dean asked as he looked over our clothes. I nodded and followed him back to the impala, my combat boots barely making a sound on the creaking wood.  
“We're good.” Kayla said as we left Bobby's place.  
“It was nice meeting you Bobby.” I said as I got in the car, sitting behind Dean as Kayla walked around to the other side. We both dumped out bags in the middle seat as they got in and dumped their bags as well.  
“Gonna be a long drive. 5 hours at least.” Dean said as he looked over at us. Kayla nodded as I strapped in.  
“Alright, been on longer.”  
“You have? You live in England, where is farther than five hours?” Sam asked as he sat down.  
“Went to Cornwall once, traffic made it 8 hours in the middle of summer, in a black car. Not fun.”  
“I can imagine. Well although this car is black, its winter and only 5 hours.” Sam replied as Dean gassed the engine. I sat back and looked out of the window as we left Bobby's place.  
I must have fallen asleep after an hour or so, because the rest of the journey went by quickly.  
“Hey, S, wake up. We're nearly there.” Kayla said as she moved her hand from my shoulder. I sat up straight and looked out of the window. I was met with the sight of woods and I couldn't help but feel at peace. The woods had always reminded me of home, it didn't matter that now I knew they were most likely full of monsters.  
“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Dean said with a grin. I stuck my tongue out at him and his grin turned to a smile.  
“This coming from the person whose died the most.” I replied. Dean almost stalled the car.  
“What the fuck. How do you know about that?” he asked, glancing over at us. I smiled in what I hoped was an innocent manner, but I quickly gave up.  
“I read the books.”  
“One day imma burn them all.”  
“They're on the internet as well.” Kayla added as she leant against the window on her side. Dean swore as he pulled over.  
“Whatever, we're here now.” he said as he pulled the seat forwards and let me out. I jumped out and looked around, taking in the smell of the pine trees and the fresh air.  
“You alright?” Dean asked as he looked at me. I barely heard him.  
“I'm fine. Reminds me of home, there was a woods at the end of my road as a kid. I miss it.” I said, voice heavy with nostalgia.  
“Sometimes I forget you had a childhood.” Dean replied.  
“I do as well.” I said as I walked to the boot and opened it. “Take it we're using the flares you brought with.”  
“Yeah, there should be 4.” Dean replied as Kayla climbed out of the car and looked around the woods. I pulled them out and handed one to Dean, and the rest to the others.  
“How are we gonna find it?” Kayla asked as she glanced around the woods surrounding us.  
“It'll find us, it's not quite gone in to hibernation.” Sam replied.  
“These things hibernate?” I asked incredulously.  
“Barely.” Dean said as a voice bounced off the trees.  
“Help me.” it said. I recognised the voice as my own and I looked between Dean and Kayla who had both dropped into a fighting stance.  
“I think it found us.” I said as I shivered and raised the flare gun. They had told us that it would be fast but I hadn't realised until it was stood in front of us.  
“Holy shit.” Kayla said as we all aimed at it. One of the flares grazed it shoulder but it moved to quickly for it to catch. Then it was gone.  
“Follow it.” Dean yelled as it vanished into the woods again. I started after Dean and was glad for the fact that I was wearing good boots. Kayla and Sam were close behind us as I jumped off a tree root and landed on the floor. The someone screamed. Dean sped up and I struggled to do so, my muscles screaming.  
“Was that the wendigo or was it someone else?” I asked, gasping for breath. Sam went to reply as we reached a clearing, the wendigo standing over a group of people. Sam and Dean took out their guns again and aimed at the wendigo. Dean managed to hit it and it started to go up in flames. It turned and started towards us. I raised my gun and fired, just in case. It went up fast after that. It crumpled onto the floor, the ash scattering in the cold breeze.  
I put the gun back in the holster I had been given and walked over to the group of people, Kayla behind me.  
“What the hell was that?” one of them asked, a man in his 40s. I looked over at Dean who shrugged as he walked towards the group.  
“Doesn't matter, are you all okay?” he asked, looking them over.  
“Jacob got clawed by it.” the older woman said, gesturing to a boy about Jack's age. I winced, how could I let a kid his age get hurt like that?  
“It's not fault he got hurt.” Kayla said as she pressed her hand on my shoulder.  
“I know, but I can heal him.” I replied as I stepped forwards and leant down to the boys level. “Where did it get you?” I asked as Sam and Dean shared a look over my shoulder. The boy, Jacob, gestured at his shoulder.  
“Here, it clawed me. What was it?” he asked as I started to take off his hoodie so that I could access the wound. I looked over at Sam who shrugged.  
“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.” I said as I sat down, pulling the kid to the floor.  
“Try me.”  
“Really? Alright. Have you ever heard of a wendigo?” I asked as I pressed my hands to the deep claw marks in his shoulder and upper arm.  
“No, what is it?” he asked as I chanted in celtic, an old healing charm my mother had taught me when I was younger.  
“It's a monster from fairy tales, Sam, can you explain?” I asked as I went back to chanting.  
“It's something that used to be human, but, often due to extreme circumstances, it turned to eating people. Some believe that human flesh holds great properties, because of this its really fast and always hungry.” Sam said as I lifted my hands from the area. The wounds were no more, a gave him back his hoodie and stood up only to fall.  
“Shit. Crap I swore in front of a kid.” I said as I stood up again slowly, accepting Kayla's hand.  
“Take it you're wiped.”  
“What gave it away?” I replied with a shaky smile. Sam walked over and took a look at me.  
“You really don't use your magic often do you?”  
“No, cause I wanted a normal life. I wanted to not be the weird one. Besides Bobby would not approve if I did.”  
“Are you a witch?” the young boy asked as he walked over to me, looking at his arm in wonder. I turned to look at him with a nod.  
“Yeah. Yeah kid I am.”  
“That's so cool. Can you kill things with a flick of your wrist?” he asked practically jumping on the spot.  
“At this moment? No. Maybe once I've trained more than I have.”  
“Could you teach me?”  
“Once you're aware of the responsibilities then maybe.”  
The kid practically skipped back to his mother before stopping and turning back.  
“What's your name, so I can find you once I'm old enough?”  
“Sienna Duff.” I replied with a breathless laugh.  
“I'm Jacob Dan-” I didn't hear the last part, I assume it was going to be Daniels, but I passed out.


	5. Practise makes perfect

Kayla

“Holy hell. S.” I said as all of her weight fell on me. I managed to stop her from falling as Sam helped take some of her weight. She was only out for a second before her head lolled and she opened her eyes.  
“Sorry.” she said, her voice barely making it to the end of the word. I looked at her and noticed the bracelet on the wrist Sam had around his shoulder.  
“You have got to be kidding me. You didn't take it off?” Sam realised what I was talking about and quickly took off the bracelet form her wrist. She brightened up after that. She wrestled herself free and went to grab the bracelet off Sam.  
“You guys already hated me because I was a witch, so yes, I kept the bracelet on. I can live with the bracelet on. And yes I can still do magic with it on, get over it.” she replied as she put the bracelet in her pocket and started to the woods.  
“Is she okay?” Dean asked as he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. “You did god by the way.”  
“She's fine, just stubborn.” I replied.  
“How could she use magic with the bracelet on?” Sam asked as we started through the woods after her.  
“I haven't a clue, but I bet you she'll have put it back on by the time we get to the imp.”   
She had. She was leant against the impala, her hands in her pockets, shivering. Dean walked over to his car and unlocked it, letting Sienna in first then me. We both fell asleep in the car, I woke up when Dean pulled up and leant over the seat, poking us.  
“Yo, we're here.” I sat up and gently kicked Sienna with my foot. She looked up from the ball she had curled into and glared at me.  
“We're back.” I said as Sam opened her door and she almost fell out, grabbing at the seat underneath her. I laughed and opened my own door, getting out and walking around to help her out.  
“What time is it?” she asked when I pulled her out of the car.  
“I haven't a clue. We left home at about 9, 8 hour flight, so we got here, local time bout 5.” I replied.  
“It's only 5?” she asked as she stood up straight.   
“Nope, 10 hours driving plus an hour or so nap. So it's about 3-4 in the morning. England its probably 9. either way Imma go sleep now. Night girls.” Sam said as Dean pushed open the door and walked to the reception. He was sharing a hushed conversation with the lady at the desk when we got in and walked over.  
“Evening girls.” the lady said as we passed the doorway. Dean glanced over his shoulder at us and smiled sleepily.  
“Evening” Sienna said as the old woman handed Dean a key and lead us down the hall and out the building. “I should call my mum, tell her everything's fine.” she said with a sleepy slur. I shook my head.  
“Dude, get some sleep first. 'sides she might not be awake yet.” I replied as the woman pushed the door to the large cabin open. I changed into the pyjamas I had packed, an old T-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. Sienna was already changed when I turned around and got into the bed.  
“Night S.” I said as I made my small nest next to her, the heat from her body radiating off and warming me.  
“Night Kayla. Jeez you're cold.” she said as I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her closer.  
“And you're really warm.” I replied as I fell asleep. I heard her sigh before I went to sleep.   
When I woke up Sienna was long gone, the side she had claimed as hers cold. I got up and looked at the tatty clock on the side table as I pulled on my hoodie. It read 7:30. I let out a groan as I wiped the sleep from my eyes and walked out of the room. I looked down the hall, we had the whole floor, and saw Sam and Dean stood in the kitchen a cup of coffee in their hands.  
“Where's S?” I asked as I walked over to them.   
“Outside, been there since before I got out of bed.” Dean replied as he sipped the coffee in his hand.  
“Front or back?” I asked. Sam gestured the back with his thumb and I walked towards the back door.   
I opened the door and was met by the sight of Sienna sat cross legged in her pyjamas chanting in celtic, or that's what it sounded like. She didn't look up when I walked over to her, though her chanting stopped and she told me to move before continuing.  
She raised her hands as though in prayer whilst she continued to chant.  
“Tha mi a 'ghairm teine. Tha mi a 'cumail smachd air tiene.” she said as small spark appeared between her hands. It was then I noticed that she wasn't wearing the bracelet anymore. The fire grew as she pulled her hands apart, a flame licking at her palm as it grew faster than she could move her hands. She pulled her hands away and focused intently on the fire, it's size expanding but controlled as she moved it around to say things. I could just make out hi before it petered out.  
Sienna sucked in a gasp and fell against the wall behind her, sweat beading across her forehead.  
“I've been trying to do that all morning.” she said breathlessly as she swiped at her forehead. “What time is is?”  
“Half 7. What time did you get up?” I asked as I sat down opposite her the porch cool under my legs.  
“Bout 5. Dean gave up on sleep around half 5.” she replied as she pulled herself up and grabbed the bracelet from the next to her. She offered me a hand up and I accepted it. Sam handed her a mug of coffee whilst Dean sipped his own when we got inside.  
“What were you doing?” Cas asked having appeared whilst we were outside.  
“What do you think? I was practising.” she replied as I sat on top of the counter.  
“Take it it went okay, no injuries.” Dean replied, coming over to us and looking at the hand that had gotten burnt.  
“I got burnt, but playing with fire tends to end like that.” she replied as she pushed his hand away and sipped the coffee.  
“Practising pyrokenisis?” Sam asked as he leant back next to me and smiled as she nodded. “It could come in useful. Good thinking.”  
“Thanks, thinking once I have some control over it maybe telekinesis. I've only ever used protective charms before.” she said before sipping her coffee and frowning.  
“Sugar?” Sam asked as she started to look in the cupboards.  
“Please.” she replied as she sat down next to me. Cas handed her some, the sugar being next to him. She smiled and poured some in her mug before taking another sip.  
“Dean, did you get any sleep?” I asked, I had heard him pacing around before I had fully gone to sleep and Sienna said that he had given up on sleep. He shrugged and took another sip from his mug only to find it empty. Sam took it from him and frowned.  
“I've functioned on less.” he said as I grabbed a mug and made myself some.  
“That doesn't mean you have to, go to sleep Dean, we're not working a case now, just sleep.” Sam said as he put the mug in the sink. Dean looked like he was about to protest but Sam turned those eyes on him and he sighed.  
“Fine, but Cas has to come with me cause-cause hell.” he said as he started back to his room. Cas looked after him for a second before following after him. Their voices drifted through the room for a minute or so before it went quiet.  
“I'm gonna do a food run, you two want anything?” Sam asked. I shook my head before stopping and speaking.  
“Actually, could you grab some sweets?” I asked. Sam looked at me before Sienna spoke up.  
“She's hypoglycaemic, can you grab me a burger, don't care what.”  
“Sure. I'll be back in a hour or so.” he said before he left. I went back to our room and grabbed my laptop from my bag and turned it on as I walked back to the main room. Sienna had finished her coffee and was sitting at the table in the kitchen, focussing on the sparks that were flitting in between her hands. They caught as I sat down next to her.  
“Did you call your mum, S?” I asked. She swore and put out the fire before running to our room and grabbing her phone. She came back and turned it on, dialling her mums number.  
“I thought you said you'd call as soon as you landed?” her mum said, her voice staticy over the phone.  
“I would have, but jet lag is a thing. Then a case, then more sleep. So I'm calling now, what time is it there?”  
“ Half 1. How are you?” she asked as S put her phone on speaker.  
“I'm good, been practising my magic it's going well. How are the others, hows Jack?” Sienna asked as she sat down.  
“He's good, in year 9 now. Saf called in, she's fine, Uni's good a bit terrifying apparently. How's Kayla?”  
“I'm fine, trying to find us the next case.” I replied as I looked through the several pages of internet pages filled with supernatural events.  
“Oh, hey Kayla.” her mum said, I could hear the smile in her voice. “What were you hunting that stopped you from calling me?” she asked.  
“A wendigo.” I replied before turning my attention back to the laptop in front of me. Her mum hummed across the line and then spoke.  
“Fair enough. I'm gonna go, I have to get home. See you when I see you.” she said then ended the call. Sienna put her phone down on the table and moved closer to the laptop.  
“Find anything?” she asked as she leant against my shoulder in an attempt to look at the screen better. I shook my head.  
“No not yet.” I replied as I clicked off another page and sighed. She sat up and leant back in her chair, focussing again on the space between her hands. The flame appeared quicker this time, though it was smaller than the one she had created without the bracelet.  
“Why are you trying with the bracelet on?” I asked as I watched her.  
“So that I can still do it if someone traps me in iron.” she replied as the flame grew bigger slightly then faded as she stopped chanting.  
“You're getting better.” I said as she smiled and took the bracelet off, the metal clinking on the wood as she put it down. She started chanting again as I turned back to the laptop and clicked on another page. The flames grew quickly and she stood up, lifting the flames with her, in that moment she looked like an insane villain. She couldn't stop grinning as the fire started to bend to her will. She stopped chanting and collected the fire into a ball. I couldn't help watching, it was fascinating. She juggled the ball and smiled as it petered out.  
“I take it from the smile you meant for it to peter out?” I asked as she sat down again. She nodded.  
“I think I have some control over it now. I just need to practise with the iron on now.” she said as she grabbed the bracelet and put it on. She chanted again and the flame sparked into life. It was noticeably smaller than the last time but it was definitely there and definitely hot enough to hurt someone. She stood up and moved the flames around, trying to form a ball. I could see that it was taking a lot from her to do it but she managed it no less.  
“Looking good.” Sam's voice came through the door as he walked inside. He put the two bags he was carrying down and looked over my shoulder at the web page I was on.  
“Find anything?” he asked as he squinted at the page.  
“Not really. I mean, this one might be something, but probably not. Has it really been an hour?” I asked as I looked up at him.  
“Well, more like 50 minutes. What's the thing?” he asked as he sat down in the seat opposite and started to furrow through the bag. He got out Sienna's burger and handed it to her before giving me the sweets I had wanted, he also handed me a burger. “I know you didn't ask for one but it's food and not sweets.”   
“Thanks. Um four couples have died within weeks of each other. It says that the autopsy report came back saying old age, but they were only in their 30's.” I replied as I took a bite of the burger. Sam sat up straight.  
“Well that definitely sounds like a possible case. Where?” he asked. I had his attention now.  
“Uh, nearby I think. I don't know America.” I replied as I turned the laptop so that he could see.  
“Yeah that is nearby.” Sam said as he leant forwards and read the screen.  
“So, are we going or?” Sienna asked as she tapped her fingers against the table.   
“Nah, let Dean get some sleep first. I'll go give Cas his food actually.” he said as he stood up and grabbed another burger from the bag. Their words floated quietly into the room then Sam was back.  
“So, you gonna show me how your practise has been going?” he asked Sienna as she stood up to go to our room. She stopped and nodded.  
“It came surprisingly easy, but I guess that's because I'm a natural witch.” she said as she took the bracelet off and placed it on the table. She whispered the chant and the flames appeared instantly. She stopped chanting and focussed on the flames, making them larger. Sam smiled and clapped.  
“Well done.” he said as she let her hands fall to her sides, the flames extinguishing themselves. I couldn't help but smile at her happiness as she sat back down on the crappy chair. “Can you do the same with the bracelet on?” he asked, his brain clearly thinking the same thing she had when she had started to train with it on.  
“Yeah, not to quiet the same calibre but yeah.” she replied as she put it back on. “I would show you but I'm all out.” Sam nodded in understanding as I leant back in my chair.  
“I have a question.” they both looked at me. “Why is Cas here? I have nothing against him being here but why is he here?”  
“He said he had nothing better to do. I asked him when I gave him the food.” Sam replied with a smile as he opened his salad.  
We ate our food quietly and moved to in front of the TV, turning it on and watched crappy daytime television. We spent about an hour like this, all three of us sat on the sofa, in a mix of pyjamas and proper clothes, until we heard voices from the other room.  
“Sounds like Dean's awake.” Sam said as he got up and grabbed the other bag before walking into the room he had shared with his brother last night. He opened the door then quickly came back.  
“What?” I asked as I looked over the back of the sofa at him.  
“They're being sappy.” he replied.  
“How?” Sienna asked as she stood up and stretched.  
“Well, I don't know what Dean said, but Cas's reply was that of course he was still there and of course he would stay.” he pretended to gag. Sienna and I laughed at this then S went into our room, I assume to get changed.  
“So, were going once he's eaten right?” I asked as I stood up and stretched. Sam nodded.  
“Yeah. It's not that long a drive either so we'll be there within the hour.” he replied as I started towards our room.  
“Guess I'll pack then.” I replied before I got into our room. Sienna was part way through changing when I came in. she turned and looked at me as she pulled on a top.  
“Take it we're going then?” she asked as she grabbed her hoodie and jacket. I nodded and pulled my bag onto the bed before grabbing the clothes I had shucked off the night before and shoving them in the bag. S did the same, grabbing the jumper she had taken off that had ended up halfway across the room and putting it in her bag.   
We were both out the door at the same time Dean came out of his room, his bag slung over his shoulder.  
“Sam fill you in?” he asked as I realised I hadn't packed up my laptop. I ran back into the main room and grabbed it off the table, turning it off and hastily shoving it in my bag.  
“More like we filled him in.” I heard Sienna say as they raised their eyebrows at me as I walked back to them. I shrugged and followed them out of the cabin, Dean locking it after me.  
Sam revved the engine and Dean swore.  
“Get the fuck outta the drivers seat you bitch.” he said with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes and moved into the shotgun seat as we reached the car. Dean opened the door for us and grinned as I stuck my tongue out at him before I got in.  
“Jee thanks Dean.” Sienna said as she got in and closed the door behind her, dropping the bag on the middle seat. Dean smirked and got in the drivers seat before starting to the case, which I still had no clue where it was.


	6. No straight, but not gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am changing who the chapters are from every five chapters, the first five are the girls, then the next are the brothers. I'll do this for the rest of the fic.

Sam

The case that Kayla had found was interesting, mainly because it didn't sound like our normal gig, it didn't sound like a demon. If anything it sounded like a witch, but Sienna would get all antsy if I said that.  
They were good though, they'd rumbled us before we even knew what was going on. They were faster than us to pick up hints. And Sienna's magic had saved us a couple of times, as had Kayla's fast memory and quick thinking. The fact that they were both fast improving was only proof of their potential. Sienna had improved her magic scarily quick and Kayla had started to actually listen to Dean's teachings.  
“You good?” Dean asked as he looked over at me. I nodded and looked back at the map in my lap.  
“Left here.” I said pointing as Dean indicated before turning.  
“What were you thinking about?” he asked in a whisper, knowing that both Kayla and Sienna had good hearing and the fact that they were talking meant nothing.  
“Nothing, just how far they've come. It's almost terrifying.” I replied as Dean pulled up when I told him we were there. We all got out and Dean stopped them before they went into the building.  
“Who are you today?” he asked quietly. Both of them pulled out their ID's and handed them to him.  
“FBI agent Kathleen Murray.” Sienna replied. Dean nodded and handed hers back to her whilst Kayla spoke.  
“Agent Abigail Gibbs.” Kayla said. Dean nodded again and handed hers back before turning to me and raising an eyebrow. I sighed at the new habit he'd picked up since working with the girls and showed him mine over the hood.  
“ Senior Agent Jimmy Page.” I said, Dean nodded and I took it back and put it back in my pocket as I walked around to them.   
Dean opened the door to the hospital and let the girls in first, smiling at the fact that Sienna still stuck her tongue out at him every time. We walked over to the desk as the nurse stood up to meet us.  
“Agent Jimmy Page. This is my partner-” shit Dean what were you called?  
“Agent Robert Plant, of no relation to the singer. These are our probies, Agent Kathleen Murray and Abbey Gibbs.” Dean said. Of course he was Robert Plant.  
“How can I help you?” the man asked as he hovered somewhere between sitting down and standing up.  
“We're here about the 4 couples dying, we'd like to talk to the man-” Sienna sent him a glare. “person who autopsied them.” Dean corrected, I couldn't help but smile.  
“Oh, sure, this way.” the man said gesturing for us to follow him. “I take it it's slow at the FBI today.”  
“Yeah, that and they wanted us to try our hand at field work, nothing too risky for our fist time though.” Kayla replied as Sienna dropped back.  
“What?” I asked her as we waited for the lift. She shuffled her feet, something that was a habit from her old life I assumed because she hand not picked it up from us.  
“Something's off. No sulphur, nothing demonic, but there is the tang of magic.” she said quietly so that the nurse wouldn't hear. It didn't work.  
“What is she talking about? Magic?” the nurse asked.  
“Honestly, the best I can figure it's slang.” Dean replied. “She's not from here but she keeps using it even though none of us know what she's on.” he continued. The nurse simply nodded as the lift opened, seemingly buying the story. We all got in and the nurse pressed the button for the morgue.   
“Abbey, are you okay to talk to the person who autopsied them?” I asked. Kayla nodded as we got out. The nurse gestured to the left then spoke.  
“The morgue is that way, I have to go back to reception, if you need anything just yell.” he said before stepping back into the lift. Sienna pushed open the door and Kayla followed her quickly. I looked over at Dean and started after them, getting my card ready to flash the person.  
“Hello ma'am I'm agent Kathleen Murray, this is my partner Agent Abbey Gibbs. We're here about the 4 couples who have died.”  
The woman stood up and looked at them before nodding and walking over to the table that had a body on.  
“It's an odd case that.” she said as she pulled the cover from their face.  
“How so?” I asked as I looked over her shoulder at the body of an old woman.  
“Well, she's the prime example. She's died of old age, all of her teeth fallen out, but her birth certificate says that she was born on the 13 of February 1980. She'd only just turned 36.” the woman said as she pulled the cover back over her face.  
“Would you mind if I looked?” I asked as I grabbed a pair of gloves from the box nearby. The nurse gave me a look, the I-do-my-job-you-do-your's look.   
“He was an ME's apprentice before he became an agent. He knows what he's doing.” Sienna said, backing me up. I smiled at her as she turned back to the woman whilst Dean walked over to me.  
“Fine, but put on gloves.” the woman said as I pulled the pair I had taken on and handed another to Dean. Dean put them on and started to look over the body with me as Sienna started to question the lady.  
“Sorry, I don't believe we asked your name.” she took an odd turn interrogating people I had to admit, but so far the woman seemed to have calmed.  
“Oh. No, it's fine I should have introduced myself, it's not everyday the FBI come to look at the corpses on my tables. My name's Sophie McCulough.” she replied as Kayla leant against the desk.  
“Well, Sophie, when you were autopsying them did you find anything odd?” Sienna asked as I opened the woman's eye and looked inside finding the pupil covered by cataracts.  
“No, nothing odd.” Sophie replied.  
“Any inconsistencies or odd consistencies?” Kayla asked as I looked at the other eye, the same as the other.  
“Anything?” I asked Dean as he walked back towards me.  
“Zip.” he replied.  
“Other than the fact that they were all way older than they should be? No nothing odd, although-” Sophie trailed off as she walked around her desk and turned the screen on her computer on. “ One person from each of the couples had cancer, if that's anything.” she continued then got up.  
“Oh, you'd be surprised Sophie.” Sienna said with a smile that I associated with Dean when he was flirting. Sophie smiled and walked back around to look Sienna in the eye.  
“Would I? Anything else I would be surprised by?” she asked with a smile in her voice. I raised my eyebrows at Dean who was smirking.  
“I fucking knew it.” Dean muttered as I stood up straight and walked over to the pull out trays.  
“Which ones are the others in?” I asked. Sophie turned from Sienna and looked over at me.  
“104 through 110.” she replied before turning back to Sienna. “Is there anything else I can help you with?” she asked.  
“If we could have the autopsy reports and if you have them the tox reports that would be great.” Kayla said making Sophie look at her. I saw Sienna grin and I realised that she was using Sophie.  
“She's becoming you.” I said to Dean who shrugged.  
“She's doing the job.”he replied as he pulled out the tray. We scanned him over and found nothing unusual, the same went for the other couples.  
“Well, Sophie, if you think of anything give us a call.” Sienna said as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and quickly scribbled a number down on it.  
“I will.” Sophie replied as we walked over.  
“Thank you for your help, we'll let you know if we find anything.” I said as we all started out of the door. Sienna instantly dropped the smile and looked around.  
“Something's off.”   
“No kidding, you didn't tell me you were gay.” Dean spoke. Sienna stopped for a second and closed her eyes, as though processing what he had said.  
“I'm not gay.” she replied as the lift door opened. Kayla stiffened as two men in suits came out and looked at us.  
“What are you doing here, the hospital only lets civilians down to the first floor?” the man in front asked. I realised who they were without seeing the badge, actual FBI.  
“We're family of Kitty- I mean Katy, we all called her Kitty. We were just identifying her.” Kayla said quickly.  
“Yeah, she looks so old, It's a shame dad couldn't see her, he always wanted to see her get old.” I added as we got into the lift.   
The doors closed as we all let out a breath.  
“Kitty?” Dean asked Kayla, looking at her as she shrugged.  
“I saw the name on the file when she handed us the autopsy reports.” she replied as the lift stopped suddenly. We all looked around but Sienna didn't seem that phased as she started to hurriedly chant something that sounded closer to Latin. She pulled her hands apart and the doors opened slightly.  
“Oh. I thought you said you needed to practise it?” I asked as I quickly grabbed one of the doors and pulled back, placing my foot against the other.  
“This is the practise.” she replied as she opened her eyes and looked out the door, noticing that we her still halfway between floors. She started chanting and moved her hands so that the tips of her fingers were touching. She moved them slowly and the lift jerked up. Dean let out a small scream that I was not going to let him forget. She moved her hands again and slowly we started back up to the next level.  
I gestured for Kayla and Dean to get out whilst I held the door open. Sienna nodded and I let go of the door as I stepped out. S was close behind me. She gestured quickly with her hands and the doors closed and the light turned back on in the lift.  
“If they cut the lift on us then they know we're not FBI.” Kayla said. “How are we getting out of here?”  
“Brute force.” Dean suggested.  
“This is a hospital Dean, the people here are already injured. No.” I reasoned with him.  
“I have an idea, but I need to take my bracelet off first, and it will only last a few minutes and we have to stay close to each other or it won't work.”  
“Do it.” I said. She took the iron bracelet off and put it in her pocket before chanting in Celtic again. The words sounded more like a song, as though it was something she had been taught as one.  
“Am falach. Cha robh fuaim. Chan eil lathaireachd.” she finished then touched her chest, then each of ours. “Falach dhuinn.” she added with a small gasp. “Let's go.”   
We started down the hall to the main reception slowly. She'd said to stay together, so we slowed to keep to her pace. We reached the automatic doors as a pair of police officers walked in.  
“Where is he?” one of them asked the man at the desk. Whether they were referring to Dean or me didn't really matter, it could have been either.  
“Stuck in a lift on the other side of the building.” they replied as we rounded the corner and saw the impala. Sienna took one more step as Dean started to run before she fell.  
The illusion shattered with an audible crack as she hit the floor. Kayla turned and went to help her friend as I picked Sienna up and made a run for the car.  
“Get in the car. Now.” Dean yelled. Kayla turned back and ran ahead of us, I bet she was glad for the trainers we'd made her pack now. She opened the door and got in, I handed Sienna to her and she closed the door as I ran around to shotgun side. Dean didn't bother waiting for us to strap in before he started down the road out of the hospital. Sienna made a small noise and rubbed her head as she sat up.  
“You okay?” I asked her. She nodded.  
“Part from the bruise I know will form, yeah I'm good.” she said with a groan. “Did we get the tox reports?” she asked. Kayla nodded and pulled them out of the bag she had brought with us.  
“Why did you want the tox reports?” I asked as I looked over the seat at her as she went through the files.  
“Sometimes, if someone has been tampered with by magic or possession, you can see what messed with them.” she replied as Dean pulled up at a motel nearby. Sienna grabbed the papers and shoved them back in the bag Kayla had brought.  
“How?” Dean asked as he got out and opened her door, offering a hand out. She accepted it and pulled herself out as I walked to the reception desk.   
“Two rooms, please.” I said as they came in with their bags.  
“How many beds?” the man asked.  
“Two queens in each.” I replied as I turned to look at them, noticing the bruise that had started to form on Sienna's forehead. She smiled but there was no life in it like there normally was. The magic had taken it out of her.  
“Sure, we have two next to each other, or we have an adjoined one on the third floor.” they said.  
“We'll take the one on the third floor please.” I said. The man handed me the keys with a smile.  
“How long are you staying?”  
“Don't know yet, it depends really.” Dean said as he grabbed the key from me and started to the lift. “Come on guys, we've got work to do.” he said as the door closed.  
“How can you tell if they were tampered with?” I asked.  
“It leaves behind certain chemicals, possession leaves behind sulphur in the body as well as in the air. Witchcraft leave similar chemicals to the ozone.” she replied. “If we can figure out what it is through the tox reports it might help us.”  
“We could also call Bobby.”Dean added as we got out of the lift and walked down the hall to the room we had.  
“Found it.” Kayla said. I threw the keys to her and she unlocked the door. “Holy shit, Cas.” she said as we reached her. Cas tilted his head.  
“Hello Kayla. I am not holy poo.”  
“I- it's and expression Cas. What are you doing?” she asked as Cas stepped aside to let us in.  
“I was wondering where you were, fortunately I can track you two.” he said as he pointed at Kayla and Sienna. The two girls looked at each other than back at Cas.  
“Why can't you track them?” Kayla asked as Sienna gestured at us with her thumb.  
“Enochian carved in our ribs, thanks Cas.” I replied as Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby.  
“Can we come in now?” Sienna asked as she started past Cas and into the room. Cas gently touched her forehead and her shoulders tensed. “The hell Cas?” she asked before he removed his hand. I didn't need to look to know that he had healed the bruise. She raised her hand to her head and quickly removed it. “Thanks.” was all she said.   
“Who wants what side?” I asked as Dean hung up. “Anything?”  
“He's gonna look into it.” he replied as he walked over to the nearest bed and claimed it by lying on it.  
“Guess we'll take the other side then.” Kayla said as she walked over to the other room, Sienna following behind her slowly, still tired from the magic she had used. She was too young to look so tired, she could be back in England with her family laughing and smiling. Instead we'd taken her away and taken the smile and replaced it with sleep deprivation and a weight too large for her shoulders.  
“Don't go there Sam.” she called, knowing what I was thinking.  
“How the hell?”  
“I am a witch dude, not hard to do.” she replied as she put her bag under the bed and pulled the files from Kayla's other bag. She walked back into our room and spread them out on the floor, pulling the tox reports to the front of the piles. Kayla came and sat down next to her and looked at one of the piles.  
“Well no abnormally high amounts of sulphur. Or ozone.” she said as I sat down opposite the pile and turned one of the sheets so that I could look at it.  
“Normally people don't have high amounts of poison in their systems.” I said as I span the paper around so that they could see. Sienna squinted at the paper as Cas came over and looked at the pile they had made.  
“What is this?” he asked.  
“It's tox reports and autopsy files for the case.” Kayla replied. Cas nodded and sat down on the bed behind us next to Dean who looked like he had gone to sleep.  
“What sort of poison is that?” she asked, clearly not recognising it.  
“Don't know, but I want to find out.”  
“It could be a drug.” Dean supplied as he rolled over in the bed. “It would explain the fact that they look like crap.” he added.  
“Then the report would say drug overdose, not old age.” I replied as I stood up  
“True. Does that mean we have to move?” he asked, sounding more like the little brother instead of the older.  
“Come on Dean, we've gotta go.” Sienna said as she got onto her knees and grabbed Dean. I rolled my eyes as she started to pull him off the bed.  
“That's not going to wor- I stand corrected.” I stopped as Dean fell to the floor, a startled look on his face. Kayla let out a laugh and stood up, grabbing a piece of paper off the floor.  
“Lets look at their houses, see if there are any drugs, or anything really.” she said with a smile. Dean rolled over and smiled up at Sienna who rolled her eyes and pushed him off before she stood up.  
“Lets go.” I said with a smile as I pushed open the door and let the girls out first. Kayla rolled her eyes and Sienna stuck her tongue out at me before walking through.


	7. A Witches Wishverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with the case they are forced to disengage after Sienna gets hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops its been a while. Sorry, I'll try to be better at keeping track.

Dean

We decided to walk there, baby would only lead the cops to us. Fortunately they all lived in the same apartment block so it didn't take us long to look in each of their apartments. We'd split up, it was easier and two pairs of eyes were always better than one. Kayla and I were looking around the apartment of Katy and her partner, a man whose name I didn't know.  
“Hey Dean, what are these?” Kayla asked from the other room. I walked over to her, looking closely at everything I saw. A receipt on the side from a cheap shop, a nice watch that looked like it was made of silver.  
“What?” I asked as I followed her gaze. A glass vase was sat on the windowsill. Inside were a single fern leaf and a flower.  
“Just two flowers. Why?” she asked again, I wished I could answer, instead I picked my phone up and went to dial Bobby.  
“Don't bother. I already called him.” Sienna said as she walked inside the room and looked around. “ He says that in the language of the flowers the fern means magic, though I could've told him that, and the forget-me-not means true love.”  
“The hell does Bobby know flower language?” I asked in disbelief.  
“The last time he had the day off he built the panic room, its safe to say he got bored.” Sam replied.  
“Okay, so true love and magic. What would you do for love?”  
“Don't do it Dean. If you say anything from I would do anything for love by Meatloaf I will hurt you.” Sienna said. I couldn't help but grin, she knew me well already.  
“Would I ever?”  
“Yes.” Sam dead panned.  
“Seriously guys. Your partners got cancer, lets assume it's terminal, and you've been together for a while but they won't live that long. What do you do?” Kayla asked again.  
“Everything on their bucket list.” Sam suggested.  
“Get drunk?” I added.  
“Make a wish?” Sienna asked. I turned to look at her as my phone rang.  
“Cas. Yes I know. Yes I do. Okay, we'll be back soon.” I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back to them. “It's a djinn.”  
“A what?” Sienna asked.  
“A genie, it poisons people and sucks out their blood.”  
“Oh a djinn.” she said, her accent making the word sound almost completely different to mine. “Great.” she continued with a grimace.  
“How are we going to do this?” Kayla asked.  
“Couples with cancer in this block, split up and find him.” I suggested.  
“We don't know who has cancer though, and it's not something you would tell a stranger either.” Sienna said.  
“Then we'll go to the hospital.” I suggested. “They are bound to have a list of cancer patients and where they live.”  
“It's not like we can go there.” Kayla replied. “They called the cops on us, we're wanted.” she said.  
“True, but we could call them.”  
“Or S could call Sophie.” I suggested. Sienna blanched.  
“I don't want to use her anymore than I have. Besides I don't have her number.”  
“I can sort that out.” I replied as I pulled a piece of paper out of Kayla's bag. “People who have written an important report tend to leave a number that is reachable in the top right hand corner. See?” I asked as I pointed at the number under Sophie's name.  
“Fine, give it here.” she said as she grabbed the paper and pulled out her phone, pressing in the numbers. “Hi Sophie-yeah I know. Would you like my real name then?”  
“Don't give it to her.”  
“Alright, alright. My name is Sienna Duff.” she pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at us. “She was gonna put a trace on us. So shut it dick heads.”  
I rolled my eyes at her as she turned away.  
“I need you to do something for me- no I cant tell you why. Don't call the damn cops. Look- we're investigating the case of the four dead couples, as we said. We think it's something that the cops have no idea exists. No- look shut up. I need you to see if there are any other couples in the same apartment block as the previous that have cancer.” she paused and ran a hand through her hair.  
“What's she doing?” Kayla asked the question that I was about to ask.  
“Looking for them.” she replied as she held the phone back to her ear. “Yes. Okay- thanks. Thanks for not doing that. Yep,okay- bye.” she said as the phone was hung up.  
“Where?” I asked as I grabbed my bag from the floor.  
“Room 13 and room 27. I suggest we split up, quicker and easy.” she suggested. I shrugged.  
“Sounds good, us and you two? Which one do you want to take?” Sam asked. I shrugged.  
“We'll take 13, if that's alright.” Kayla said before pulling her bag closer to her.   
“Sure, come on Sammy looks like we've gotta go find room 27.” I said as we left the apartment. They turned left as we started towards the stairs to go up a floor.  
We'd barely made it up the stairs by the time that Kayla yelled.  
“Guys!” I turned and looked at Sam before running down the stairs and almost into Kayla. “We found the djinn.”  
“Where are the couple?” I asked as we ran into the apartment.  
“In the bathroom, S has it in the living room.” Kayla replied before a loud crack sounded throughout the apartment.  
“Sam, get the couple and get them out. Kayla, you got the knife?” I asked before starting towards the noise.  
“Yeah.” she said as she pushed open the door and stepped inside. We both looked around and I noticed Sienna first. She had hit a wall and was sat with her back against it, the djinn stood over her, it's tattoos glowing. Kayla ran forwards as I let of a round in its back. Sienna grabbed his wrist and pulled it away as it brought its other hand around. Kayla slashed with the knife and Sienna let go as it turned, it's hand, still glowing, touching her cheek.  
Her head flopped forwards and the djinn turned to face us. I let off another round as a distraction as Kayla got behind him and stabbed him through the chest. He fell forwards and hit the floor.  
“She's in a wishverse. She could be there for a while.” I said as Kayla turned and pulled the knife out. She looked at her friend and went to pick her up.  
“She couldn't protect herself. She was wiped magic wise and- this is my fault.”  
“Don't think like that Kayla. It is not your fault, if anything I should have realised.” I said as I picked her up when Kayla struggled. “Go get Sam, we're leaving.” I said. Kayla put the knife back in her bag and went towards the bathroom.   
“Sam, we're going.” her voice carried through the room. Sam unlocked the door and I prayed for Cas.  
Hey Cas, can you heal her. She's stuck in a wishverse and it's my fault, Cas. If you can't then can you send us back to the motel, please Cas.  
Cas appeared as Sam stepped out of the room and walked towards us. Cas pressed his hand against her skin and flinched.  
“I cannot cure this. If I pull her out she will die, I will be killing her by my hand. To escape she is either cured or she kills herself. Sam knew of a cure, but she's already been affected. I will take you all back. Kayla, can you please touch Sam or I will have to make two trips.”  
Kayla placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and Cas placed his hand on my shoulder and on Sam's forehead. We appeared back in the motel. I walked over to Sienna's bed and put her down gently as Kayla stumbled towards the wall.  
“What if she doesn't wake up?” Kayla asked as she walked over slowly.  
“I don't know, the cure maybe. If Sam still remembers it.”  
“I do partially, I could call Bobby and see if he does.” Sam said as I walked over to my bed and sat down.  
She woke up crying at 4:30. she sat up and pressed her hands to her face tightly in an attempt not to wake anyone. I got up and walked over to her, gently pulling her hands away. She looked up startled, her eyes blurry and eyelashes stuck together.  
“I woke you up, I'm sorry.” her voice sounded worse than she looked.  
“You didn't wake me up, I stayed awake.” I replied in a whisper.  
“Why?”  
“Why do you think, S?” I said still whispering with a small smile.  
“You didn't have to do that, Dean.” my heart sunk, did she really think that I would rather she was stuck in a different universe, slowly dying?  
“Uh, yeah I did. Dweeb.”  
“Dickhead.” she said with a small smile, though the effect was lost as she was still crying.  
“Wanna tell me what the wishverse was?”  
“Wishverse?”  
“Wish universe. When a djinn touches you it creates a universe built around you deepest wish.” I replied. She made a small oh noise before she sat up straight.  
“I guess in that case I wished- I wished to be accepted by the people around me. And to be with my family.” she continued as she clutched her hands in her lap.  
“How did you figure out that it wasn't real?” I asked as I got up from the crouch that was killing my thighs and sat on her bed.  
“I- I wasn't being – well threatened really. I wasn't a witch. I wasn't being glared at whenever I walked past someone. I wasn't here, I was home. But it felt so real. Gods did it feel real.” she said, her voice getting quieter at the end of the sentence.  
“That's the point of a wishverse. It tricks you into thinking that it's real so that the djinn can feed off you. But we killed the djinn so we weren't sure how long you would stay there.” I said as I pulled her out of the bed. “Come on, lets go talk outside.”  
She nodded and followed me sleepily, wiping at her eyes as she walked. We stood just outside the door and she leant against the wall.  
“What was your wishverse like?” she asked, looking over at me. I was about to ask her how she knew I had one before I remembered that she had read the books.  
“All my family was alive and happy, but Sammy and I had grown apart. That's how I knew it wasn't real. I ended up finding the warehouse I had been in and killed myself there. I woke up and Sammy found me. You?”  
“My family was happy, we had a nice house. I was an illustrator who always had a job to do, Saf was at Uni working towards her degree in languages. Jack was happy and healthy and mum was- well nothing changed with her. I don't know how I knew, but I did. I was in the kitchen about to kill myself to break the wishverse when Jack came home. Dean, I stabbed myself in front of my brother.” she said as she sank to the floor. I sat down next to her and let her rest her head on my shoulder.  
“I stabbed myself in front of Sammy. If it helps.” I said quietly. I didn't get a reply. I turned my head slightly and saw that she had fallen asleep, not that I could blame her. She'd exhausted her magic, she'd been trapped in a wishverse, and she'd only arrived in America about 3 days ago. The poor girl was tired in every sense of the word.  
I picked her up and walked back into our room, putting her back on her bed before pulling the covers over her. She readjusted herself and rolled over. I smiled down at her, glad that she was safe.  
“You care for her.” Cas said making me jump.  
“Seriously, let me tie a bell on you.” I replied as I turned to face him.  
“She's like a sister to you isn't she.” he continued.  
“Yeah I guess. They both are.” I said a I walked over to my bed.  
“Kayla thinks you favour Sienna.” Cas said as he walked over to her and looked down as she slept.  
“You know I don't, it's just that S keeps getting herself stuck with no magic.”  
“She reminds me of you when we first met.” Cas said softly, as though hoping I wouldn't hear.  
“How so?” I asked as I lay on the bed and rolled over to look a him.  
“She thinks that no one loves her, that it's her against the world. She seems to think it impossible that anyone could care for her when everything she's done is wrong.”  
“That doesn't make her like me, not in the slightest. I don't think like that.”  
“You do, you just don't see it in yourself like you see it in her. You are practically the same, except she swears less and doesn't throw her life away at every opportunity.” he said. I guess he was right. She was a lot like me, even I had noticed some similarities.  
I shrugged and rolled over.  
“Whatever. Cas are you going to stand over them or are you going to do something?” I asked as I glanced at him before pulling the covers over me.  
“I'll stay here. Someone needs to watch over you lot, and since I pulled you from perdition that task falls to me.” he replied. I rolled my eyes and turned on my side.  
“Fine, whatever man.” I said as I fell asleep.  
When I woke up and hour later, a sensible time to wake up, Sam was already sat by Sienna's side.  
“Dude, she's already free of the wishverse. I spoke to her last night.” I said as I sat up and jumped when I saw Cas stood over me. “Man, I thought you were watching over them.”  
“I was.” he said with a shrug. I pulled the duvet off and walked towards Kayla, poking her awake.  
“Fuck off.” came her sleepy reply. I poked her again and she turned, grabbing my arm and pulling the dagger we had given her as a present from her pillow. She opened her brown eyes and looked at me before letting go of my arm.  
“Sorry for startling you.” I said with a smile.  
“Whatever Dean.” she said before putting the dagger back and rolling over. “Is she awake yet?”  
“Woke up last night, around an hour ago.” I replied as I hit Sam gently as he tried to poke her.  
“Literally an hour ago, that is not enough sleep to recover from the shit that happened to her last night.” I said as he glared over at me. I smiled and started towards the bathroom.   
“I'm gonna get food, you want anything?” Sam asked.  
“Obviously.” I replied as I started the shower.


	8. The Angel, The Demon, and the Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exhausted Sienna celebrates her 20th birthday in the most Winchester way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm spamming you with chapters cause I probably will forget where my memory stick is.

Sam

When I got back Sienna was awake and talking to Kayla and Cas.  
“Where's Dean?” I asked as I dumped the bag on the nearest bed. Kayla looked up and smiled at me.  
“He's been in the bathroom for ages.” Kayla said as I walked over and ruffled her hair.  
“I'll get him out in a sec. How you feeling?” I asked Sienna as she yawned.  
“Like I really need to sleep. I'm fine, really.” she added as I gave her the, you're not making me think you're better look.  
“Whatever, I'm gonna get Dean outta the bathroom.”  
“I have a better idea.” Sienna said with a grin. She then started to chant and I heard the lock on the door click.  
“Did you really just do that?”  
“Yep.”  
“Do it Sam, I kinda wanna hear him scream like a little girl again.” Kayla added with a grin. I walked over to the door and kicked it. Dean screamed on the other side and quickly wrapped the shower curtain around him.  
“Come on Dean, all of us need to shower.” I said as I turned back to the girls who were laughing, Cas was looking at them like they they were being inappropriate. I laughed as Dean reached for a towel and slipped.  
“I thought I locked the door.” he said as he walked past me and pulled the girls door closed.  
“You had. Sienna unlocked it.” I replied as I opened the girls door slightly to let them go into the bathroom. Dean turned and glared as Sienna dived into the bathroom.  
“Why would you do that?” he asked.  
“You were taking ages. Besides, I'm covered in sweat, blood, paint chips, cement dust, the lot. I need a shower.” she replied.   
“And we wanted to hear you scream again.” Kayla added as she closed the door.

Another three months with them and stuff started to change. We'd noticed something was happening with the demons during the last couple of months. Sienna had been more and more tense and Kayla had gotten better and better at noticing things that I barely saw. Everything was confirmed one morning though.  
“Guy's Cas is-” Sienna's voice died out and she stood up, the book she had been reading falling to the floor as I came in. “Jack.”  
“Jack? What are you doing here?” I asked as I stepped forwards. Something was wrong with the way he held himself. When I had met Jack he had been 12, and a fun loving kid. Either he had matured a lot in the time Sienna was gone or something was wrong.  
“You're not Jack.” S said as she reached for the blade in her pocket.   
“Correct, I am Kushiel.” another flap of wings and Cas had appeared next to Sienna.  
“Who the hell is Kushiel?” she asked, her voice rising in volume. I was glad that the others had gone out to get food because otherwise they would have been woken up.  
“Kushiel is an angel of the lord, they work as a punisher in hell.” Cas said as I walked over to her and grabbed her arm. I was slightly too late as she freed her arm and grabbed Kushiel by the lapels. She forced him to the wall.  
“What the hell are you doing in my brother?”  
“You wouldn't let me use you, he would. He wanted to see his sister on her birthday.” Sienna shook her head.  
“You're damn right I wouldn't let you use me, I struggle to control my power anyway, give me angel powers an I may as well die. But I will happily let you use me if you get out of my brother.”  
“I cant accept that as you giving me permission.”  
“Get the hell out of him!” she yelled as Cas and I grabbed her and pulled her back. Kushiel flew backwards and struggled against the force pinning them to the wall. “Get out of him, now.” she seethed her voice dropping to a low whisper. I had never seen her this angry before.  
“Why are you here, Kushiel?” Cas asked, Jack's eyes turned to him before he spoke.  
“There is a war between the demons, Castiel. They are split into two forces, those who stand with Crowley and those who stand with one of Lilith's underlings. We need Crowley to win, but it looks like it is going the other way at the moment.”  
“So you want us to do, what?” I asked as Sienna raised them off the floor.  
“We want you to help him and destroy the other side.”  
“So you want us to play soldiers. I don't think so.” Sienna said as Jack started to gasp.  
“You're starting to suffocate him.” Kushiel said. She immediately let go and relaxed as the door opened. Kayla and Dean walked in and looked at what had happened.  
“Anyone going to tell us what we missed?” Dean asked as he put the bags on the table.  
“Kushiel has taken a vessel, the vessel being Jack.” Cas said as I let go of Sienna who walked past the angel and closed the door before leaning on it. Kayla walked over to her friend and stood in front of her.  
“You okay?” she asked quietly. Sienna glared at her.  
“Do you really think that I'm okay?”  
“No, I think you're pissed and rightfully so.” Kayla smiled, I couldn't help but smile.  
“What do you want?” Dean asked. Kushiel sighed and ran a hand through Jack's hair, the action was awkward.  
“There is a war between the demons, those siding with Crowley and those not, we want Crowley to win. It doesn't look like he will though.” Kushiel said, Jack's voice cracking slightly.  
“So what? You want us to do your dirty work again?” Dean asked.  
“I am afraid so Winchester.”  
Sienna walked over and grabbed her brother, pulling out a chair at the table and sitting him down.  
“We'll do it, only because it means there will be less people hurt by demons. But you have to get out of my brother.”  
“I can't, if I do I will blind all of you, you included Sienna.”  
“Hold up, we are not doing this.” Dean said pulling her back.  
“I'm sorry, this coming from the kids whose mother was killed my a demon, and then their father was killed by the same one. I don't want my family to end up like that, it's bad enough we're all split up. I don't wan any of us dead.” she said, shrugging out of his hand and glaring at him.  
“We killed that bastard years ago. What you're suggesting is killing every demon that doesn't side with Crowley.” I said.  
“Crowley is keeping hell in check better the Lucifer ever was.” Kushiel chipped in from the seat.  
“If hell rebels even more demons will jump out and we may lose control of the pit. Lucifer might be freed. Do we really want another apocalypse?” Kayla said as she walked over.  
“No, but this isn't like last time.”  
“How? This is almost exactly like last time.” I asked, Dean glared at me.  
“Kushiel, will you take Jack home if I let you use me as your host?”  
“You are not doing that, you said yourself you'll die.” I said, pulling her back. She glared at me and turned around to face us all.  
“If I don't do this, Jack will die. He is 13 years old. He has no hunting experience and as far as I'm aware, angels tend to have a habit of blowing up. Or getting stabbed. Or tortured. Or straight up killed. I don't want him dead. I want him home and leading a nice, happy life.” she said as she took a breath.  
The room had fallen quiet. I didn't know what to say. She had a point though. Angels did seem to have a habit of getting killed.  
“It's my choice guys. If it helps with the demon stuff that's been happening lately then I'll happily make it.”  
“You sure?” Kayla asked. She nodded and turned back around to Jack.  
“I grant you permission to use me as your host.” she said. Jack nodded his head and raised his hand before pressing it against her head.  
“Close your eyes.” he said. I did and a bright light appeared just after. I heard Sienna let out a gasp then the lights in the room flickered.  
“You can open them now.” she said, her voice not quite hers. I opened mine and saw Jack staring up at Sienna. She smiled slightly before touching his forehead and disappearing.  
“Where did she go?” Dean asked.  
“Kushiel was holding up his end of the bargain. He was taking Jack home.” Cas said. She returned and got off the table.  
“We should go, there is a group of demons nearby holding a group of people hostage.” she said before doubling over. “No! Close your eyes.”   
I grabbed Kayla and turned her to face my chest before closing my own eyes. A light appeared and stayed for a while before vanishing. I opened my eyes and let Kayla go as Sienna fell to the floor.  
“Find someone else. I know you all have secondary vessels.” she said as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. I walked over and went to help her up but Dean got there first.  
“You just used an angel to get your brother home.” Dean said with a smile.  
“Yeah, your point?” she asked as she stood up and grabbed her jacket from the chair she had left it on last night.  
“Well done.”  
“Where are the demons that he was talking about?” Kayla asked. I had been wondering the same thing.  
“Nearby, they took over the town hall I think.” she said as she pulled her jacket on. I nodded and grabbed mine.  
“I take it we don't get to eat first.” Dean said before shrugging and chucking me the keys to the room. “Lets go.”  
I wasn't a long walk, we'd passed the town hall on the way back from the hunt that had been a bust. Sienna and I went in first, her silver dagger in her hand and my gun ready. Dean and Kayla were behind us, Kayla was also using the dagger we had bought her. I reached into my pocket as we opened the door and pressed play on the recorder we had picked up.  
The exorcism played and all the demons inside turned to face us. They hissed, a trait that I had never really noticed before, and jumped at us. Sienna was ready and raised her hands. They hit an invisible barrier and were propelled back to the walls. With them out of the way I could see the people they had taken hostage, sat in a line crying silently. A woman stood in front of them. She turned and smiled as the exorcism finished and the other demons let go in wafts of black smoke.  
“Well, if it isn't the Winchesters and their pet British girls.”  
“Go to hell.” I said as I stepped forwards. She frowned and waved her hand lazily, then I was against a wall.  
“Been there, done that, didn't like it that much, kinda boring.” she replied. Dean walked past Sienna who had dropped her hands and stood in front of them.  
“Oh, is the big brother getting protective of the two sluts?” she asked. Dean aimed his gun at her and pulled the trigger as she waved her hand again sending Sienna and Kayla sideways. Dean looked behind him before charging at her. She laughed and Dean stopped in his tracks. She walked towards him and pressed her hand against his chest. He fell backwards and I strained against the force keeping me back.  
“Leave him alone.”  
“Oh, now why would I do that? My boss wants him, you as well. But she never said in one piece. So I can do whatever I want to you, I think I might have some fun.” she replied with a smile as she drew her arm back and punched Dean in the face.  
“No!” I yelled.  
“Oh, be quiet.” she said, turning to me and holding her hand up in my direction. I gagged as she made one of my organs fail.  
“Sammy!” Dean yelled, unable to do much else. She drew her hand back and hit him again, leaving her hand on his face. I don't know what she did but he gagged.  
“Leave him alone.” Sienna and Kayla yelled. She turned and I heard Kayla suck in a partial breath before she coughed. Sienna struggled against the force that was pressing against all of us and closed her eyes. I turned back to look at Dean as she hit him again.  
“Leave him alone!” I yelled.  
“Do you want me to stop the other lung?” she asked. Ah, so that's why it was hard to breathe. Someone screamed, one of the hostages I assumed, as I struggled to breathe. The weight of our situation finally hit me, Dean was being beat up by a demon whose boss wanted us, I had one lung, Sienna seemed to have shut down, and Kayla was only hurting herself struggling against the force and whatever the demon had done to her.  
The sound of Dean being hit again filled my ears as Sienna stopped chanting suddenly. I didn't understand any of what she had said, I had no idea if she had stopped or if she had been forced to.  
“I said leave him alone.” Sienna said, her voice closer now, no longer on the opposite wall. I forced my eyes open and watched as she grabbed the demon and kicked her legs out from under her. The demon glared up at her from where she had fallen on the floor and the hostages took a collective breath. The demon clicked her fingers and then Sienna was gone with a bang. It took a moment to process what had happened.  
Sienna had been killed.  
The blood that now covered all of us said that loud and clear.   
“You're all going to pay for that. But you especially, Dean.” they said before turning towards me and raising an eyebrow. “What are you looking at, shouldn't you be gagging by now? I mean, you have stage 4 cancer now, it's in your remaining lung, and there's nothing that can be done for it.” she said as I started to cough and gag.  
“Leave him alone.” Dean said, his voice cracking.  
“Okay.” she said before turning to Kayla and walking slowly with a smile,  
“Touch her and I will skin you.” I said in between coughs. She turned and looked at me before laughing and raising her hand. I heard my leg snap before the pain flared, I almost blacked out. I gritted my teeth.  
“Oh I am shaking in my boots.” she said before turning back to Dean and kicking him. “To think that the Winchesters, so feared in demon circles, would be so easy to manipulate.” she said as she raised a hand to Dean's face and then pulled it down his chest. He flinched at the touch. Then he started to cough and gag, when he stopped he levelled a glare at her.  
“I was tortured for 30 by Alistair in hell. It's gonna take more to break me.” he said before spitting the blood he had gained in his mouth at her.  
She smiled and turned back to me.  
“I guess the only way to truly hurt you is through these guys. I've already gotten rid of one, she got in the way, the boss won't mind. I think I'll see how much little Sammy can take before he brakes.”  
Why hadn't Cas shown up yet? Why hadn't he killed this bitch yet?  
“It's a shame I don't get to play with that angel of yours, but that would risk the entire thing.” she said before walking over to me and running a hand up my chest.  
“Go to hell.”  
“Already said. How does it feel with one lung?”  
“It feels great.” I said before I coughed.  
“Are you sure about that? Here, let me help with that.” she said. I gasped as a deep cut formed under her finger as she dragged it down. She smiled as the cut reached from my collarbones to my stomach. “Does that make it feel any better?”  
“Oh, so much.” I replied tilting my head backwards unintentionally, my head lolling to the side as she punched my stomach. It felt like a shock wave going through me. I could practically feel the blood cells bursting under the force.  
“That was for the sarcasm.” she replied, her voice growing hazy. I heard Dean yell something as the world started to go black.  
I passed out.


	9. Home sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna and Kayla finally go home, after almost a year of hunting, nothing feels the same now.

Dean

I kinda lost track of what happened. The one downside of being in a group of people, was that they could all go off in different ways and I could lose them and they could all die. S already had.  
“Well, that was no fun. You're brother's a lightweight. Maybe I could torture her. You like her right? She's a friend, a sister? Do tell me if I'm wrong.”  
“I will torture you myself.” I growled. She turned at that and smiled.  
“You can try boy, but trust me hell is worse.”  
“Oh I know, been there, done that.” she smiled at the statement and walked over to Kayla. She let out a strangled gasp and screamed when the demon touched her. The hostages flinched at the sound. Then it stopped and the demon was flying across the room.  
Something shimmered and then Sienna was stood in the middle of the room, her hand raised in the demon's direction. She turned and, using her other hand cut the demon's chest.  
“You're host is long dead right?”  
“I enjoy riding them hard.” they replied with a grin. Sienna smiled widely and I realised that she'd swung. Kayla had told me that it happened occasionally, in times of stress. Using one hand she pulled something out from the demon, it's intestines. With the other she cut them off.  
“That's for exploding me. Demon's don't need intestines right?” she asked as she turned around and gestured at the three of us. I expected pain, I was right but it wasn't from her. My body relaxed and I could move. She walked over to Sam and pulled him down gently before running over to Kayla and doing the same. Kayla walked over to me and patted my shoulder.  
“You okay?”  
“Are you?” I asked. Kayla nodded.  
“Nothing a little magic can't fix.” she replied.  
“I will, but I can't heal you all, not now.” she replied. I knew what she'd meant, she could only heal one of us.  
“Sam, I think she broke one of his lungs.”  
“I didn't break it, I removed it.” the demon said. Sienna turned and slashed violently with her hand. The demon gasped and coughed.  
“You don't get to speak.” she said then turned back to us before looking around the room. She made a small gesture with her hand and the windows shattered. Cas and someone else appeared immediately.  
“Thank you for destroying the wards.” Cas said before pressing a hand to my face. I leaned into the touch and sighed as I could breath again. The other person walked over and pressed a hand against Kayla. She winced and sucked in a breath before relaxing.  
“Who are you?” I asked as I looked at the woman. If she could be called that. She was probably about 15 or 16, with long ginger hair tied into buns on top of her head. She wore several layers of clothing over a pair of shorts and tights.  
“Easy Winchester. I am Kushiel.” I had not expected that voice.  
“Someone heal Sam. I can't.” Sienna said, her hands hugging herself tightly, whilst Kushiel walked over to the demon pinned to the wall and pressed a hand against them. The familiar light appeared and then they were gone. Sienna slumped to the ground with a gasp and pressed her hands to the floor.  
“Looks like I'm out again. That didn't last long Chuck.” she muttered. I don't think I was meant to hear it. I did.  
“Did you just say Chuck?”  
“Yeah, or God if you'd rather. I died, went to heaven, saw Chuck, got sent back by him with a power boost.” she replied as Sam blinked and looked up at Cas who smiled.  
“Hey Cas. What happene- Sienna. How are you alive?”  
“Honestly, I'm still getting around it myself. I was blown up, then in heaven. I met Chuck he said I was needed back on earth, and then he sent me back. I took the demon mostly down with the power up he gave me.”  
Someone sobbed loudly, then I remembered the hostages.  
“Shit we've got to get them out.” I said as I struggled up. Kayla helped and we walked over to them before squatting down in front of them.  
“ Everything is over now. I need you to go home and not talk about anything that happened. No one will believe you even if you do say anything, you probably don't believe it yourself.”  
“It's better it stays like that, don't look into it. Forget what happened.” Kayla added as she started to help them up. “The front door is unlocked and you can just walk past and go home.” she finished as the last person stood up. We herded them out of the building and they dispersed quickly.  
I walked back over to the others, helping Sam up before offering Sienna a hand up. She accepted it and slowly we all left the building and started back to the motel.  
“How are you feeling?” I asked as Sienna faltered slightly and slumped against me.  
“Everything's all tingly.” she replied. I looked at her.  
“Are you on drugs?”  
“How could I be, just been resurrected.” she replied as she raised her head and pulled off of me. “I'm fine, I just need to sleep.” she said.  
“You gotta eat first, you keep on forgetting.” I said gently as we reached the door to the motel. I smiled at the receptionist and walked past them.  
“I'm not hungry, I'll eat something later.”  
“I'll make sure you do, so don't try to pull that crap on me, okay?”  
“Okay, jeez.” she replied as we reached the door. Sam and Kayla were behind us.  
“Please S, I don't want you passing out cause you didn't eat anything.” I whispered.  
“Okay, but not now. Fucking hell.” she said as she opened the door and stepped inside. She walked over to her bed and fell onto it. I couldn't help but realises that what Cas had said was true. I had gone days without eating, just so that Sammy could eat. We didn't have much money at the moment to have a large meal, we'd have to hustle someone soon.  
“She alright?” Sam asked as he sat at the table and grabbed the salad I had got for him.  
“Just tired, she'll eat later.” I replied as I turned away from her and sat at the table.  
“I can imagine.” he replied as we all ate slowly.  
It was an hour before she woke up. Sam had gone to the main bar to use the WiFi and Kayla had gone with him, planning on calling her mum. She walked over to the table and sat down.  
“Everyone eat?” she asked as she yawned.  
“Yeah, well Cas and Kushiel don't eat, but everyone that does did.” I replied as she pulled the small burger from the bag and dug in. When she was finished she leant her head against the table.  
“Where are the others?”  
“Kayla and Sam went to use the WiFi. Cas and Kushiel left, I don't know where.”  
“I should call my mum, what time is it in England?”  
I looked at my watch and did the maths. It was 13:00 here, that would make it around 18:00 there.  
“About 6 in the evening.” I replied. She picked her phone up and dialled the number. Debbie picked up and Sienna smiled.  
“Hey mum.” she put the phone on speaker so that I could say hi.  
“Hey Debbie.”   
“I was wondering when you would call, what with it being your birthday and all.” I looked at her, it was her birthday?   
“How old are you then?” I asked.  
“20 today. How's Jack?” she asked.  
“He's fine, said he saw you.”  
“He had, he was-uh.” she faltered.  
“He was used by the angel Kushiel, but it's okay, he isn't being used anymore.” I said, trying to calm her mother.  
“Oh, okay? Nana and Granddad came round, they wanted to see you. I told them you were out.”  
Sienna blanched.  
“Have you told them any of this, anything about what I am doing?” she asked.  
“Would you like me to?”  
I looked over at Sienna and saw the look on her face, the fact that she was torn so wholly in half. On one hand she wanted her family safe, on the other she wanted them to understand what she was doing. I was glad I had never had that choice, I don't know what I would do.  
“Yes, please, tell them.” she said quietly.  
“How are you then? You haven't called in a while.”  
Had she not called recently? When had she last called?  
“I'm good. Tired and sore, but that's to be expected. How's everyone there?”  
“Everyone's good. Jack's getting good grades, he's already decided what he wants to do for GCSE. Saf is doing good at Uni as far as I'm aware, she's meant to call me on Friday. Dad's good, he found a job. We're all good. Stay safe.”  
“I will.” she said, her voice cracking. I looked up at her and saw the tears in her eyes.  
“We'll be back soon.” I said, “see you then.” I said before I pressed the hang up button. Sienna looked up at me and grabbed her phone.  
“You shouldn't have said that Dean, we barely have enough money for food let alone plane tickets.”  
“It's a good thing we bought them when we had the money then wasn't it?” I replied. Her eyes widened and she reached over the table and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly.  
“When?” she whispered.  
“We bought them last month. We leave in a couple of days.” I replied as she pulled back.  
“You shouldn't have.”  
“Well we did, besides, we all need a break and your family are really nice.”  
She laughed and covered her mouth.  
“You just want free food.”  
“True, but also, your mum's pizza pie is amazing.” I said, knowing she'd laugh again. I hadn't heard her laugh for a while, I wanted to hear it before she had to tell her mum that she had died.  
The door opened and Sam came in cursing and looking for his laptop charger before smiling and sitting down at the table.  
“Did you tell her?” he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
“Duh. She called her mum and I kinda had to. You tell Kayla?”  
“Was about to but then my laptop died so I had to come back here. She's on her way up though.” Sam said as the door opened again. Kayla walked in and took in the sight of all of us sat around the table looking at her.  
“Why does this feel like a family meeting?” she asked as she pulled out the chair nearest her and sat on it.  
“Well, I guess it kinda is.” Sam said as he put his laptop away.  
“Whatever it is I didn't do it.” Kayla said immediately.  
“You haven't done anything wrong. We just wanted to do something for you.” I said with a smile as she looked at Sienna.  
“You were in on this?”  
“Not at all.” she replied with a smile.  
“We've bought plane tickets, to England, so that we can all go there and take a break. So that you can go see your families again.” her jaw actually dropped.  
“What?” she said, her voice cracking slightly.  
“We're going home.” Sienna said with a smile before looking over at me.  
“We leave on Friday.” Sam said before I could speak.  
“Wait, Friday? Dude, you could have told us earlier.” Kayla said as sat down on the cheap motel chair.  
“Yeah, we should get packing, it's a day trip to the airport we booked from.” I added as I got up and walked over to the bed I had claimed as mine. Their chairs scraped as they got up from the table and started to their beds as well.  
“What are we going to do about the weapons?” Kayla asked as I finished packing. I looked over at her and saw her holding the gun we had leant her.  
“We'll leave them at Bobby's.” Sam replied as he threw the clothes he had changed out of last night into his bag.  
“Is Cas coming with us?” Sienna asked.  
“We got a ticket for him so he better be.” I replied, calling to the angel mentally. He appeared and smiled at me.  
“I will come with, though I have never been on an airplane before.” I couldn't help but smile as he passed me the knife I was looking for and sat down on the bed.  
“Have you ever been on a motorbike?” Kayla asked with a small smile and a glance at Sienna who had stopped packing to look at her friend.  
“No. What is a motorbike?” Cas asked.  
“It's like a normal bike but it goes a hell of a lot faster.” I replied before looking at Kayla.  
“Why would you ask?”  
“Sienna like giving people rides on hers.” Kayla said with a glance at her friend who looked back at her bag, blushing hard.  
“You have a motorbike?”  
“Yeah. I'll give you both a ride if you want when we get home.” she said as she stuffed her clothes in her bag faster. She frowned at the few books she had stolen from a witch we had taken a few weeks ago, and tried to put them in her bag before giving up.   
We all packed up quickly and left the room before the sound of wings sounded in the hall. The ginger girl was stood in front of us her hair falling out of the buns and blood seeping through her shirt.  
“We need to go, the Demons can sense us, they have heard that you have decided to back Crowley.”  
“You mean, we have decided. You're part of this now kid.” I replied as I looked at her. She frowned and shuffled her feet before straightening her back and looking me dead in the eye.  
“We have decided to back Crowley. So help me, if this vessel dies because of it I will smite you all.” she replied.  
“If shit hits the fan I'll allow you entrance. But only then.” Sienna said as she walked towards the kid. “And only because she's like 15.”  
“Her name was Veronica.”  
“Who the hell names their kid Veronica?” I asked making Sam laugh slightly.  
“Her parents. She's 14.” Kushiel replied as we started back down the hall to the reception, where I handed the man at the front the keys. He smiled as we left and I realised one problem.  
“Um, we can't fit all of you in the car.” I said as I unlocked baby and stood partway between climbing in and standing straight. Kushiel and Cas shared a look before she spoke.  
“I'll meet you there, try and lead the demons away.” she said before disappearing.  
“Shotgun.” Sam yelled before grabbing the door handle.  
“Reload.”  
“Shotgun.” Cas shouted and smiled at Sam as he grabbed the handle and opened the door. I smirked as Cas sat down next to me. He smiled, the crows feet around his eyes crinkling with the action, his eyes gleaming more slightly. I took a breath and looked back at the road.  
“Gods you guys, just go.” Sienna said as Sam closed the door behind them. I revved the engine and started down the road.  
“Well, that's not what I meant but-” Sienna muttered and Sam laughed loudly. I rolled my eyes as the laughter caught on and soon Kayla and Sienna were both laughing as well.  
“What are they laughing about?” Cas asked me as they continued to laugh and talk to each other.  
“I don't think we want to know.” I replied with a glance back at them as Sam said something with an overly exaggerated hand gesture.  
It was a long drive to the airport, I changed with Sam partway through the drive just so I could catch some sleep.  
“I cant believe it's been nearly a year since we started hunting.” Kayla said. Had it really been that short a period of time? It felt longer. It felt like we'd taken them to America a year ago, but we couldn't have if they only been hunting a year.  
“Been three months since we've been in England.” Sienna said as she rested her head against the other door I couldn't blame her for being tired. She'd died, been brought back, had a power up, gotten wiped. It was understandable.  
I fell asleep not long after that.


	10. A break at the pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to have a break to catch up with family and friends.

Sam

We landed at around midnight local time on the 30th. Dean had somehow managed to fall asleep, a trick I believe Sienna managed after a few hours of getting annoyed at him. Not that I could blame her, he really couldn't deal with planes.  
Cas was looking around the airport with wide eyes as we grabbed our bags from the conveyor.   
“Did you enjoy the flight?” I asked him as Kushiel walked through the doors of the airport and waved at us then gestured to the sleepy figure of Sienna's mother.  
“It was amazing to see how far you have come, it was like flying almost.”  
I laughed.  
“Well, that's the closest we can get.” I said as I walked over to Kushiel and Debbie who smiled as she saw me.  
“I trust you looked after them both.” she said as I hugged her. Sienna had given myself and Dean her number in case of an emergency, we had talked a few times about them, mainly so that I knew Sienna's capabilities.  
“Of course. How's Jack and Saf?” I asked when I pulled back.  
“They're good, Jack's asleep, Saf's still at Uni. Is that Cas?” she asked as the others caught up. Dean greeted her sleepily whilst Cas shook her hand and introduced himself properly. Sienna wrapped her mother in a hug and smiled.  
“Hey mum.”  
“Hey kid. How's it being 20?” she asked with a smile.  
“Feels like I died and was reborn.” she said with a smile. Well she wasn't wrong. Dean coughed and Kayla stifled a laugh. Debbie gave us a look, the look that's basically you're hiding something and I'm gonna find out eventually.  
“Shall we get you lot home then?” she asked looking at our bags. “We can fit you all in the back.” she continued with a smile before grabbing the books off of Sienna and one of the bags Kayla had slung over her shoulder and heading out of the airport.  
I'd never actually seen their car, we'd always driven the impala whilst we had been here last. But we hadn't brought it this time, we had been too low on money. It was a large black car, almost a van. Nothing as iconic as the impala, but it had to deal with three kids, occasionally four. Sienna puled open shotgun side and then opened the passenger door.  
“Kayla, can you go in the back with Kushiel and Cas, cause these two dickheads have long legs and need the front set.” Sienna said before pulling down the nearest chair.  
“Sure.” she replied before climbing over the chair and into the back, rolling and pulling herself over to the farthest seat.  
“How do I?” Cas stopped and sat on the folded over seat before turning and sitting on the back seat. He smiled and moved next to Kayla as she strapped in. Kushiel was next then Sienna pulled the chair up and I got in behind Debbie. Dean closed the door as Sienna strapped in and closed her door.  
“Lets go home.” she said with a yawn which quickly spread.   
It was a short drive to her house, about 20 minutes, in which Kayla fell asleep, even though the cars stereo was playing and one of the speakers was next to her. We parked around the back of their house and all got out, though Sienna had to poke Kayla awake.  
“Come on, we're home.” she said before pulling the younger girl out of the car. When we got inside Sienna pulled off her coat and threw it onto the back of the computer seat whilst Kayla walked straight to the sofa and fell onto it. Cas and Dean walked over to the cushions that were stacked on the box and pulled two off and dropped them onto the floor.  
Debbie walked past me and kicked the brick from the door and let it close before turning back to us.  
“What happened that you're not telling me?” she asked as she walked back to her seat in the corner of the sofa. Sienna turned to face her, the large scar on her back glinting. I wondered how I had never seen it before but then she always wore long sleeves.  
“A lot honestly.” Dean replied as I span the chair around and sat on it, moving the cat which started to circle Sienna. She picked it up and smiled at it.  
“Well, we've got time, tell me.”  
“Um, Kayla learnt how to fire a gun, got sorta injured. Sienna started to learn fire magic and telekinesis. Um, also, she kinda died.” I said, looking at Sienna who had sunk to the floor playing with the cat.  
“You died?” Debbie asked.  
“Yeah.” she looked up at her mum and smiled cautiously. “But I was brought back to life.” she said, sending a glare at me.  
“How did you die?” her mom asked with a heavy sigh.  
“A demon blew me up.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, but she was brought back by god, well Chuck, and sent down with a power boost.” I replied for her.  
“A temporary power boost.” Dean added before leaning forwards and prodding Kayla.  
“Can we explain in the morning, we all need sleep?” She asked. Debbie nodded and pushed the table out of the way so that she could grab the other cushion and put it down next to Dean's one.  
“I'll get the sleeping bags.” Sienna said before going upstairs.  
“How did she get those scars?” I asked as she closed her door. Debbie turned to face me as Dean stood up and walked over to the sofa before poking Kayla again.  
“There was a car accident, S was walking home from college and saw a kid run out in front of a car that had just come tearing round a corner. She reacted and pushed the kid to the other side of the road, jumping in front of the car in the process. She went under the car, hit almost everything on the under carriage, managed to roll over and pull her arm off the car. She'd been dragged almost 50 feet before she freed herself.”  
“Shit. I- how didn't I know that?” Dean asked. I wanted to ask the same thing. How the hell had we not know?  
“She doesn't talk about it much. The driver was never caught, the kid needed therapy. She didn't want to talk about it cause she feels that she didn't help anyone.”  
“She saved the kids life.” I said, disbelieving.  
“And promptly ruined it, the kids still in therapy as far as I'm aware.”  
“They're alive though.” Dean replied as Sienna came back down the stairs and threw a sleeping bag at both of us.  
“Get some sleep. I'm giving Cas and Dean a ride then we're going swimming because this is a break from hunting and swimming is fun.” she said before grabbing Kayla and going back to her room.  
I woke up to the sound of a motorbike revving and got up only to see Dean and Cas gone. I opened the front door and stepped outside, regretting it quickly as the cold March air made itself known. Dean was clinging to Sienna tightly, she was laughing.  
“Dean, I only started the bike. We're not even moving yet.” she said through the laughter as I walked over to where Cas was stood. He turned and looked at me with a smile before turning back to Dean.  
“Morning Sam.” he said.  
“Morning, what time is it?”  
“9 ish I believe.” he replied as she revved the engine and kicked the kickstand out. She put her foot down on the floor and turned to look at Dean over her shoulder.  
“We've gotta move now, kickstands up. Hold on tight.” she said before pulling her foot back and leaning forwards as the bike started forwards.  
I laughed as Dean clutched tighter before she started to the end of the road. She turned at the end and came back, her speed picking up as she came back. She continued past and I looked over at Cas.  
“Where's she going?”  
“She said she was going to loop round the road down there.” he said with a point. Sure enough they came back within 2 minutes. Dean got off shakily, though he was smiling.  
“That was so fast.” he said as he walked towards her.  
“That was barely 40.” Sienna replied. “This bike goes over 100.” she continued as she gestured for Cas to come and sit behind her.  
“Hey Sienna.” I said as Cas sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Hey Sam, is Kayla up yet?”  
“Not yet.”  
“Okay, just wondering when we can go swimming.” she replied as she leant forwards and started with Cas. Cas didn't seem to mind that she hadn't given him any calming words, but then he used to fly, it was probably a similar sensation.  
“You good?” I asked as Dean leant against the street sign next to me. He nodded.  
“I'm good. God that felt so fast.”  
“It was 40 Dean.”  
“It felt so much faster. Normally in a car there's all that metal to take it for you, but on a bike, man it's amazing.”  
I rolled my eyes.  
“You're not getting a bike.” I said before he could speak.  
“I wouldn't betray baby like that.” he said as they came back. Cas was smiling brightly and I glanced at Dean who couldn't take his eyes off of the angel as he dismounted. Cas walked over to us as Sienna went round the back and put her bike away.  
“That was amazing.” Cas said as he stood in front of us. Dean nodded.  
“I know right.” Dean said, his eyes not breaking contact with Cas's. I let out a laugh and started towards the door.  
“What you laughing at Sammy?”  
“You two.” I replied before almost walking into Kayla who looked like she had been about to come outside.  
“What's going on?”  
“Sienna took Dean and Cas on a ride.” I replied as she yawned. She nodded and walked into the kitchen.  
“Nice. Want any food?” she asked. I shrugged.  
“Nah, not right now, maybe later.” I replied. She smiled and closed the kitchen door as I went into the living room. Sienna was sat pulling her boots off on the sofa. Kushiel was sat next to her brushing her hair.  
“Good morning Winchester.”  
“His names Sam.” Sienna said as she undid her jacket and went into the kitchen.  
“Good morning Sam.” Kushiel corrected. “Where is Castiel?”  
“Outside with Dean.” I replied as Sienna came back with a couple of crepes and Kayla close behind.  
“Do you guys have swim suits?” she asked.  
“Not really.” I replied.  
“Fine, we'll buy you suits when we get there.” she replied before going upstairs and grabbing something, running back down quickly.  
She grabbed something from Debbie's coat pocket and put it down on the table before Dean and Cas came back into the house.  
“Eat something then we're going swimming.” she said as she finished her crepe.  
We all ate something small before we left. It was a 5 minute drive if that to the pool. I had never really paid attention to where she lived last time, we had always gone past it and not paid attention to our surroundings. The smell of chlorine hit me hard as we entered the building, Sienna seemed fazed slightly but walked to the desk.  
The person at the counter didn't look at us instantly as Dean walked over to small stand that held swim shorts. Dean looked confused for a second before I walked over and looked at them, she had said that she would buy us some.  
“4 adults, 1 student, and 1 child, please.” Sienna said as she looked over at us. “You two should probably get mediums, though Cas could do with a small.” she said, probably seeing Dean's expression. I nodded and grabbed the nearest medium whilst Dean grabbed one for Cas as well. We walked over to the till and let the woman ring up the prices.  
“That'll be £41.80.” she said. Sienna handed over a couple of notes then a £2 coin. The woman smiled and handed her back the 20p change before opening the gate and letting us through.  
“Something's off.” I said as we started down the stairs. Dean hummed in agreement and both Sienna and Kayla nodded.  
“We're not hunting though, we're on a break.” Sienna said with a look up the stairs at us. “And we're going to teach Cas and Kushiel to swim.” she continued before going down a small row of cubicles.  
We all took different cubicles, though I don't think Cas knew why, and got changed. I was regretting the fact that I had chosen bright red trunks but at least the fitted.  
“My gods guys, how long does it take to get changed into trunks?” Kayla asked from the other side of the door.  
“How the fuck did you get changed so fast?” Dean asked from the cubicle next to me. I laughed and opened the door. Sienna and Kayla smiled.  
“Finally.”  
“Shut your mouth.” I replied as Dean and Cas came out at the same time. Dean looked over at Cas and laughed. I wondered why then looked and saw. Cas was still wearing his suit jacket.  
“Dude, you've gotta take all your clothes off. Do you still have your underpants on?”  
“Yes.” Cas replied looking somewhere between confused and embarrassed.  
“You gotta take them off as well.”  
“Oh yeah, how often have you said that to him Dean.” I said loud enough for him to hear. He turned and glared at me, though I saw the blush creep up his face. Sienna and Kayla laughed and tried to stop them when Dean turned and glared at them. It was a couple more minutes before Cas emerged again, this time without the suit jacket.  
“Where's Kushiel?” I asked having realised that the ginger was nowhere to be seen.  
“She went to the loo.” Kayla replied as Sienna started to lead us to a pool. It was large but not that deep, probably deep enough that it would come up to my shoulders. It wasn't full, there were a few people dotted around the pool along with a couple of life guards on the sides.  
“Feels like we're being watched.” I said as Dean walked past me. He nodded before starting into the water. Cas followed him closely, watching him and trying to copy what he was doing with his arms and legs. Sienna followed after and stopped next to Cas, speaking softly what I assumed were instructions. Cas started to kick his legs as I started into the pool and swam around to a passage that went away from the pool. The under current carried me and I smiled. Rapids.  
A klaxon went of and Kayla, who had followed me, let out a whoop.  
“What does the klaxon mean?” I asked over my shoulder as she caught up.  
“They're turning on the wave machine.” she replied as we swam out of the rapids.   
That was a mistake. I didn't want to see what had happened.  
Someone had grabbed Sienna and was holding her head under the water as the waves crashed over them. I tried to move but I couldn't.  
“Demons.”


	11. Six souls minus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha you thought this was gonna be a nice couple of chapters, you thought wrong.

Sienna

My head went under as the waves started. I turned around and tried to force myself up, out of the water. I found their arm and clawed at it. It didn't affect them at all, they only pushed me under further. My world started to go black around the edges and I clawed harder in a vein attempt. I didn't know what else to do, I needed to speak to cast spells.  
My arms grew heavy and I stopped fighting. I couldn't breath. I was going to die. Again. Twice in one week. Good going Sienna. What would Kayla think, twice you've abandoned her to die.  
Something happened. A burst of heat then the person holding me down let go. I needed to get out from the water. Away from the person. I kicked at them and pushed myself away from them, my head going up to the top of the water. I gasped and coughed, water coming out of my mouth as I tried not to hack up my lungs.  
“Sienna-” the cry was cut short. What the hell just happened. I recognised Kayla's voice, she had shouted my name, but where was she? I looked around the pool and saw Sam and Kayla nearby, the person, a demon I realised as my foggy brain caught up, behind them.  
“Behin-” my voice cut out and I coughed up another mouthful of water.   
“Behind you!” Dean yelled. I looked over at him and saw another demon holding him back. Another was holding back Cas, Kushiel had yet to show up. The demon stepped behind Kayla and leant next to her ear.  
“Where did you learn that trick?” they asked. Kayla shivered, though her body didn't move, I realised that the demon had them both stuck. “Was it your witch friend, did she show you?”  
Had she used magic? I know I had taught her, I remember getting burnt as she misfired repeatedly. Had she used it?  
“You're both going to pay, you all are because news says you're backing Crowley. I'll make it quick, I promise.” she said as she wrapped her hands around Kayla's neck. Sam tried to move, tried to stop what was going to happen, but he was well and truly pinned that he couldn't even turn to look.  
With one quick twist Kayla was dead.  
Her body sank to the water and the demon smiled.  
My mind cleared and I raised my hand, trying not to cough up the remaining water in my lungs. The water of the pool surged forwards and attacked the demon. I don't think they saw it coming. I didn't either.  
I released the others from the hold and Dean turned around and stabbed the demon that was holding him. Where he had kept the knife I had no idea, I honestly didn't care. The other demons smoked out and their hosts fell to the pool.   
Sam grabbed Kayla's body and started towards the shallow end. Cas swam towards them frantically and looked over at me, sending a subtle shake my way. I covered my mouth and let out a sob.  
“Can you heal her Cas?” I asked. I knew I sounded desperate but I was beyond caring.  
“That's not how healing works. She's dead Sienna.”  
“No. you don't understand, I made a promise to myself that I would get her back alive.” I said. Cas shook his head again and Sam walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug. I didn't know what to do so I hugged him back.  
“I have to go to find Kushiel.” I said before I let go and started towards the toilets. I knew what I had to do. Kushiel appeared in front of me.  
“The demons know that we're here.” she said. I nodded.  
“Yeah, I know. Go to the pool, the others are there.” I said. Kushiel nodded and ran towards the pool. I opened the door to the toilets and made sure that no one was inside. Then again, all the people had been demons. I raised my hand and placed a finger against the mirror. I traced the symbol I had memorised and held my hand over three spots. A small flame appeared under my hand, as though a candle was there instead of a mirror.  
“You know if you wanted me you could have just called.” Crowley said as he leant against the sinks. I turned and looked at him. He put down his drink when he saw the look on my face.  
“So this is a business call and not pleasure. What do you want?”  
“I want you to bring back Kayla.”  
“What happened?”  
“Does it matter? You're the king of hell, bring her back. Take my soul and bring her back.”  
“So she died, for you if your reaction says anything.”  
“Yes. Now bring her back, please.”  
“I never thought I would see you so desperate. You can do anything, you have so much potential, but here you are asking for your friends life.”  
“I was drowning. I did what I could.” I replied as I stepped forwards. “Bring her back.”  
Crowley stepped closer and looked me in the eyes.  
“If you're trying to intimidate me let me tell you, it's not working. I can see the pain this causes you, it's more pain than loosing a friend. Like a sister.” I blanched. “Oh, like a lover.” he said with a smile. I looked up at him sharply.  
“If you tell anyone-”  
“I won't. I'll bring her back, but you have to make a move on her.” he said with a smile. I paused. I couldn't, but if I didn't she'd stay dead.  
“Fine.” I said reluctantly. Damn him, damn him and his deals.  
“Shall we seal the deal then?” he said as he stepped closer. I nodded and kissed him. The deal was done. Kayla was alive and I had sold my soul.  
“Well, it was nice seeing you again. I'll collect in ten years” Crowley said before disappearing. I wiped my hand over the mirror, extinguishing the fires. I ran out of the room and stopped as I reached the pool.  
Sam and Dean were looking at me as Cas helped Kayla up.  
“What did you do?” Dean asked. I shook my head and walked towards Kayla. She looked up at me and hugged me tightly.  
“You're okay.”  
“As are you.” I replied as I rested my chin on her shoulder.  
“Why wouldn't I be? You were the one gett- shit. She tried to kill me. What happened?”  
“Yeah, what happened?” Sam asked, I didn't need to look at him to know that he practically had his hands on his hips.  
“I think we all know what I did.” I replied as I stepped back. Dean sighed and Sam ran his hands through his hair. I looked down at the water that rippled around my feet.   
“Great going S.” Sam said. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't help it, he was being a jerk.  
“Can it dickhead. Not like you've never done it.” I snapped before looking back at Kayla.  
“I died didn't I?” she said, her voice barely a whisper.  
“Yeah.”  
“You idiot.” she said as she pressed a hand against my cheek and forced me to look her in the eye.  
“I know, but I had to. I couldn't let you stay dead.” I replied quietly.  
“What were the conditions?” she asked.  
“I got ten years on one condition.”  
“What's that?” she asked. I took in a breath.  
“That I do something I've been meaning to do for years but chickening out for just as long.” I replied before letting out a dry laugh.  
“Which is?”  
“Fuck.” my nerves got the better of me. “Can I-” I leant forwards and whispered in her ear. Her back straightened and she looked at me.  
“That was part of the deal?” I nodded. “You idiot.” she replied as she tilted my head and gently pressed her lips against mine. It was short, sweet. Never to be repeated.  
“Thanks for bringing me back, but why was that part of it?”  
“Casue Crowley's a dick.” I replied with a small laugh. “I know you don't like me that way, I'm fine with just being friends.”  
“Okay.” she said. “We should probably go now.” she said as she looked over my shoulder at the brothers and Cas who had started to stare at us. I turned to face them as Dean shrugged and Sam ran a hand through his hair.  
“What ever. So you've got ten years, hey, at least its better than the one I got.” Dean said with a grin as we started back to get changed out of the swim suits.   
My hair started to curl as we exited the pool.  
“How are you that dry already?” Sam asked. His hair was a similar length to mine and he was still soaked, his shoulders damp from the hair.  
“Body heat mainly.” I replied before I noticed something off.  
“Demons.” Kushiel said as Cas pulled his angel blade from his sleeve.  
“While fighting them sounds great, we have a car. Scrap that, a van.” I replied as I pulled out the keys the the car. They all looked at me before starting to the car. I unlocked the car and got in, starting the engine. Dean claimed shotgun as the others piled in the back. I waited for the door to close before I started towards the demons and ran them over. I looked over my shoulder and saw them lying on the floor. I reached for the memory stick in my pocket and pressed it into the usb port of the radio.  
“Windows open.” I said, opening mine and Deans.  
“What the hell, why?” he asked as the exorcism started to play. Sam seemed to realise what was happening and opened his window, undoing the clips on both sides of him. Cas opened the one on his side. I turned the volume up and looked out of the window. The demons started to smoke out, the hosts going lifeless as they left.  
“Now we go.” I said as I removed the usb and started back home.  
“Good idea. When did you record the exorcism?” Sam asked as he closed the windows.  
“A little while ago.” I replied as I turned towards home.  
“I thought this was meant to be a break.” Kayla said from the back with a grin. I laughed. “But hey, what's hanging with the Winchesters without a little death and demonic possession?”  
I looked over at Dean and he burst out laughing. Sam let out a loud laugh as Cas and Kushiel let out a small chuckle.  
“That's so true.” Sam said as I slowed down outside my old college.  
“Hey, Kayla, wanna go inside and see Cherrie?” I asked with a glance over my shoulder.  
“Sure, why not.” I took the next turn and drove down to the college. I pulled up on the green and jumped out of the car.   
“You guys don't have to come.”  
“Who you kidding, I wanna see you old college.” Sam said as he got out after Kayla.  
“Same here.” Dean said as they started towards college. I locked the car and followed after them.  
“What's the betting that the doors are still locked?” I asked with a glance at Kayla. She laughed.  
“Almost certain.”  
They were. I lead them round the back and went into the art block from the back. I stopped outside the door to my old art room and looked inside. I let out a breath when I saw the room was empty apart from Cherrie sat at her desk.  
Kayla opened the door and stepped inside, I followed her and held the door for the others.  
“I take it you don't have a class now.” I said. Cherrie looked up from her computer and stared for a second before standing up.  
“Sienna Marie Duff, Kayla Mac, where the hell have you been?” she asked as she started towards us. “You had us all worried sick. A single call to explain that you've moved to America and not to call your parents.”  
“We were in America. We were busy.”  
“To busy to come and collect your stuff? Jeez you girls have some explaining to do, good thing I have a double free now. Sit down and talk.”  
I pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, feeling like I was at a parent teacher meeting.  
“I know you have questions, so shoot.” Kayla said as she sat down.  
“First question, who the hell are they?” she asked with a gesture at Sam and Dean who were still stood behind us.  
“They are our work partners.” I said.  
“Work? What do you do?” she asked as they stepped closer to us.  
“Tell her the truth, she looks the sort to know when someone's bull shitting.” Dean said with a smile sent Cherrie's way. She smiled back and Dean pulled out a chair from behind us.  
“You remember the death in the canteen, last April.”  
“How could I forget? What about it?”  
“Well, there was a ghost haunting this place, killing people. We got rid of it and realised that the supernatural existed. Well at least some.”  
“So you're saying it was ghost. I thought I could see one, but I wasn't sure.”  
“Wait, you're not freaking out. People normally do.” Sam said.  
Cherrie looked over at them and smiled.  
“I've been able to see ghosts since I was a child. It doesn't really surprise me.” she replied.  
“After that stuff started to get real. There was a demonic possession near my house.” I said, gaining her attention. “That's where we met these two. We started working together and took a few cases. Kayla and I saved them a couple of times, her with her skills, me with my magic.”  
“You're magic?”  
“Yeah. I'm a witch, I can do magic.” I said with a smile as I held up my hand and chanted under my breath. A small fire caught and Cherrie sat up straight and looked at it.  
“We went to America after a while cause that's where these two are from.” Kayla continued where I left off. “We fought more monsters, Sienna practised her magic, I practised my marksmanship. We tried not to die, kinda failed, saved a load of people. That's pretty much it.” she finished.  
“So what are you doing here then?”  
“Taking a small break, shits about to hit the fan, the eye of the storm, may as well enjoy it whilst we can.” Dean said. Cherrie turned to look at them and raised an eyebrow.  
“I get that. What are your names, you didn't introduce yourselves.”  
“I'm Dean Winchester. Hunter of the supernatural.”  
“I'm his brother Sam.”  
“I am Castiel, I am an angel of the lord.”  
“And I am Kushiel, an angel of the lord working in Hell.”   
“So there are angels too.”  
I nodded.  
“Long story short, yeah. All the angels fell from heaven thanks to some dick called Metatron, we killed him but the angels still cant go to heaven as they have no wings. Now there is a war between our associate Crowley, the King of Hell-”  
“I thought that was Lucifer.”  
“It was, but he wanted to destroy the world so they put him in the pit. Basically right now there's a fight between Crowley's lot and one of Lilith's underlings over who should rule hell.”  
“Right, and I guess you're stuck in the middle of it.”  
“Yep.” I said.  
“What do you mean, tried not to die, kinda failed?” she asked, clearly only just processing that part of the conversation.  
“We both died. I was blown up by a demon, Kayla had her neck broken this morning. But it's fine, we're better now.”  
“Right.” she sounded sceptical at best. “We're were you off to?” she asked, changing the subject quickly.  
“We were going to go home. I need to visit my mum, and S needs to explain what happened to her mum.” Kayla said before getting up and pushing her chair in. “We just thought we would come here and tell you that we're alive.” she said with a smile. Cherrie rolled her eyes.  
“Well, that's good to know. You boys look after them.” Cherrie said before getting up and hugging us. Sam and Dean nodded before Cherrie walked over to them and hugged them.  
“Go back home, maybe I can help protect here.”  
“Sure.”  
“How would I know whose a demon and whose not?” she asked. I looked at Dean before Sam started to explain.  
“They can have black eyes. They can move things with their minds. Salt burns them, as does holy water. Um- saying Christo will make them flinch. If demons have been around the smell of sulphur will remain.”  
“How will I be able to tell who's with who?”  
“I don't know, it's easy for us, cause the ones attacking us are from the other side, but for you- I don't know.” Sam tailed off.  
“The ones on my side will be wearing a badge saying long live the king, like her.” a voice said as the door opened and Holly stepped in. Her eyes turned black at the presence of the two angels and she fingered the badge on her lapel.  
“Who are you?”  
“Crowley, King of the Crosroads, and King of Hell. And yourself?”  
“Cherrie Cox, Art teacher and Psychic.”  
“Nice to meet you Cherrie. One thing the moose left out was that demons are also affected by iron. You can also exorcise them.”  
I ferreted in my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper I had written the exorcism on and learned it from. I handed it to her and hoped that it wasn't too badly crinkled. She took it and looked it over.  
“Is this Latin?”  
“Yes. You said you were a psychic?”  
“I am, like Missouri yes. What's this?” she asked as she turned the page over and looked at the other incantation.  
“It's for making holy water.” I said as I started towards the door. “We should go, before more demons follow us here.” Cherrie nodded and bid us goodbye.  
We all piled in the car and I drove us home. When we got out mum was coming out of the door. I smiled and handed her the car keys, in case she needed them.  
“Where is everyone?” Sam asked as I walked inside and took my shoes off.  
“Dude, mums just left, Dad's at work, and Jack's at school.”  
“He still goes to school?”  
“He's 13. of course he goes to school.” Kayla replied for me before grabbing the bag she had brought down last night. “Who's gonna come with me to my mums?” she asked before looking at the boys, knowing I couldn't drive her there, mainly because I had just given the car keys to my mum and she didn't like riding on my bike.  
“Sure, I'll go with you.” Dean said.  
“You got enough money for the train?” I asked. Kayla checked her pockets and nodded, finding two £20's.  
“Have fun explaining to her.” I said with a smile. Kayla rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room, Dean following behind her.


	12. Home Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla catches up with her mother, finally telling her the truth about what's happened and what is happening .

Kayla

The train ride was boring as ever, though Dean seemed intent on glaring at anyone who dared to come near our seats.  
“Dean, stop glaring.”  
“Never.” he replied, though he eased the glare as the train stopped again. Three more stops. A group of girls got in and looked Dean over.  
“Hey mister, you could do so much better than her.” one of them said. I winced as I felt Dean tense next to me.  
“What did you say?”  
“Leave it Dean.”  
“I said, you could do much better than that skank.” they replied. This could go two ways, either he would yell at them, or her would just clam up.  
“First of all, she's an amazing person.” oh, so neither.  
“Every one seems to say that, you're punching way below your weight though.”  
“I'm not done. Secondly, she's saved my life more times than you're applied foundation to your pasty face.” he said. I had to stifle a laugh as they processed what he had said before glaring at me.  
“How did she save your life, I bet she can barely run.” one of them said before they all started to laugh. Dean went to reply but I stood up and walked over to them.  
“I saved his life by stopping him from getting into unnecessary fights. And for your information my job involves a lot of running. So you just sit there looking pretty whilst I try to save the world.” I said before going to sit back down as the train pulled up.  
Dean smiled at me before I looked at the stop.  
“Our stop, lets go.” I said as the train came to a halt. I got out and started towards the stairs.  
“How far do you even live, I thought college was near Sienna?” Dean asked as we started the 20 minute walk to my house.  
“It is. I live about an hour and a half from it.” I replied as I started down the roads I was getting bored of seeing.  
The walk to my home was boring and quiet. That changed as we reached my road. There were a couple of young kids outside playing in the road who stopped and looked a me.  
“I thought she'd gone away?”  
“She had. Or at least her mum said so.” the other replied before walking up to me. “Are you really back?” they asked as they tugged at my shirt.  
“I'm on a break from my job, but yeah, I am back.” I replied. They smiled and ran towards there house, knocking on the door hard. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the red door that I remembered painting in the middle of summer a couple of years ago. I raised my hand and knocked. No one answered, but mum should still be home.  
I looked over at Dean as the wind changed. The smell of sulphur caught my interest, as did it catch Dean's. He walked past me and kicked the door. I started to chant the words S had taught me as I walked into the room.  
My mum was sat on the floor, her head lolled onto her shoulder with blood coming out of her mouth. I almost threw all caution to the wind, almost. Dean however did. He ran over to her and pressed his fingers to her neck.  
“She's still alive.”  
“Get her out of here, call an ambulance.” I said before starting up the stairs.   
“Where are you going?”  
“My step sisters are still here, or should be.” I replied in a whisper as I started up the stairs slowly. There was blood there too. It was on the doors, like some sort of macabre children's painting. The door to their room was open and I could here some one inside, quite crying.  
I held my hand in front of me as I pushed the door open slowly. The crying stopped instantly and was instead replaced with the sounds of movement.  
“Get under the bed, I'll protect you.”  
“Olly, it's me.” I said as I opened the door fully. The two girls stopped, Olly standing up straight and looking at me whilst Neeks got out from under the bed. Olly placed a hand in front of Neeks and spoke.  
“How do we know it''s you?”  
“Because I can do this.” I said as I joined my hands together and made the wave motion with my arms. Olly didn't seem that convinced. “What did the thing that attacked you look like?” I asked finally.  
“It looked like a person, but they had black eyes. I mean black black eyes, not dark brown.” Neeks said as she walked past Olly.  
“Demon.” Dean's voice from the other side of the door. They both started and looked at him. I turned and glared at him.  
“You're meant to be outside with my mum.” I said. He conceded the point and turned to leave. “Did the demon hurt you?” they shook their heads and I picked them up, glad that they were both still young. I ran back down the stairs and through the front door, almost into Dean.  
“Mum!” Olly yelled as she saw mum on the floor, unconscious. She struggled free and ran to her side, skidding on the grass. Neeks wasn't far behind her and they both pressed their hands against her face and tried to wake her up.  
“So, where's the demon?” I asked Dean as he looked up and down the street.  
“It wouldn't just leave.” he replied as the kids from across the road ran up to mum and looked at her.  
“Is she okay?” the little girl asked.  
“Christo.” I whispered. The girl flinched and Dean and I shared a look. “Get away from her.” I demanded as the girl stood up, her eyes turning black.  
“Now why would I do that?”  
“Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus-” Dean faltered, his knowledge of latin failing him.  
“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” the girl started to thrash and leaped at me.  
“Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam taum securi tibi favias libertate servire te rogamus, Audi nos.” Dean finished. The girl smoked out over me and I turned my head to avoid it. The girl fell on top of me and I gently pushed her off as the ambulance arrived.  
I stood up and walked over to my sisters and gently spoke to them.  
“That was the demon. It's gone now, but you may be in danger because you're related to me.” I said as the paramedic walked over. Dean followed him and stood at my side.  
“Long time no see Kayla, how is everything?”  
“Everything's fine with me, my mother on the other hand.” I stepped aside and gestured at my mother. He immediately took her pulse and seemed happy with it.  
“I already checked, she's alive.” Dean said. The paramedic looked at him, barely hiding a glare.  
“Just doing my job. Who are you?”  
“Dean Christo.” he replied.  
“That's an odd last name.” he replied without flinching. Dean and I shared a look. No more demons. Dean shrugged then started towards us, picking up Olly.  
“Sorry man, just edgy.” Dean said, as the paramedic, a kid called Dan if I remembered right. He checked her pulse again and checked her breathing before grabbing something from his bag and cleaning the cut on her head. I didn't pay much attention, this was all normal, or as normal as normal was now. His partner pulled out a stretcher and they picked her up, wheeling her to the ambulance.  
“You gonna come with? We might have space for all of you.” Dan asked. I didn't bother looking at Dean, this was my mother and I had to tell her something. I was going with her to the hospital.  
“Yeah.” I said. I'd never been in an ambulance so this was an experience I could tick off my bucket list.  
It was a short ride, with the blues and twos on it seemed even shorter. Dean had offered to stay behind and call Sienna so that she could take him to the hospital. When we got to the hospital Sienna was pulling up, her bike could go faster than the ambulance could through traffic. Dean pulled his helmet off and started after us as the paramedic took mum inside.  
We waited for what seemed like forever, at one point Sienna took Olly and Neeks to school, saying that they would only get bored sat here and missing out on their education was no good. I promised to keep them updated.  
“Kayla Mac?” a nurse asked making me look up. I raised my hand and the nurse walked over to me. “Your mother is now stable and conscious if you want to go see her.” Dean and I stood up and followed the nurse. She turned and stopped Dean.  
“Sorry, only family.” Dean conceded and raised his hands, walking back to the waiting room as the nurse and I continued down the hall. She stopped outside a room which contained three beds. My mum was on the one nearest the window, looking out .  
“Mum.” I said quietly. She looked over a me and started.  
“Kayla, honey are you back?”  
“For now, yeah.” I replied quickly as I sat down.  
“Are you alright?”  
“Honestly, I haven't had the time to question it. Look, I came here to tell you what's been happening.” I said. Mum nodded.  
“I was going to ask.”  
“Well, since we left, S and I, we found out why stuff got so bad. It was because the demons in hell are rebelling.”  
“Well that makes perfect sense.” it took a moment for me to realise that she was being sarcastic.  
“Our acquaintance, Crowley, is the current king of hell, we want him to stay like that. Others in hell don't-”  
“So hell is having a civil war and you've got caught up in it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well then, why are you here?”  
“To tell you that?”  
“No I meant why are you in England?”  
“We've been away for so long, with so little warning, we wanted to come back if only to have a break from all this.” I replied. Mum nodded, as though understanding it.  
“I understand. What are you planning on doing whilst you're here?”  
“ Honestly I don't quite know. We've been spreading the word about demons and how to tell if people are them. What to do if they are, that sort of -”  
“That doesn't sound like a break.”  
“The only thing that had a beak lately was my neck.” I said with a grin before I realised that death probably wasn't a good thing to joke about in a hospital. Mum raised her eyebrows at the comment and I shrugged.  
“I died, I got better. Either way, are you alright?”  
“Kinda confused as to why I'm here but other than that I appear to be okay.”  
“A demon attacked you, and Neeks and Olly, they're both alright, S took them to school.”   
“They're okay, and in school?”  
“Yeah, they had hidden in their room, they locked the door and- well honestly I don't know how they're okay that wouldn't normally stop a demon. They were here for a while, but S took hem to school cause they were getting bored of waiting. Actually I promised to keep them updated.” I realised as I stood up.  
“Go call them- or at least the school. I'll be fine in bed.” mum said before waving me off. I left the room and started down the corridor, turning on my phone as I reached the waiting room.  
“How is she?” Dean asked, waving to Sienna as she walked through the door, helmet in hand.  
“She's fine.” I replied. “ I'm just gonna call the school so that they can inform Olly and Neeks that mums awake and fine.” I said before continuing through the doors. Sienna walked past me and grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.  
“Did you tell her?” she asked, glancing down the corridor I had come from.  
“I did.”  
“Would you like me to take Dean back to my home so that he doesn't have to wait around here?” she asked. “Also, I can only take one person on my bike at a time, if I take Dean now then I can take you later.”  
“Sure, you're just a call away.”  
“Right. I'll get Dean then.” she said before letting go of my arm and walking over to Dean.  
“We're going.” I heard her say as I left the hospital and rang the number for the school. They walked out as the person at reception picked up.  
“Hello, this is Bell Hill primary school.” I recognised her voice, she's been working there when I was a kid. “How can I help?”  
“This is Kayla Mac, I just wanted to let you know that Olivia and Nicole's mother is okay and awake.” I said calmly. I heard the jot of a pen hen a humming noise as Sienna revved her bike and left fast.  
“Okay, I'll go tell them now, they're in lesson at the moment. Thank you for letting us know, we were all a bit worried considering that you mum normally drops them off, not your biker friend.”  
“Well, I was at the hospital.” I said. “Thanks for letting them know.”  
“That's alright.”  
I hung up and turned my phone of before going back inside and staying with mum. I stayed with her for three hours, explaining what had happened in as much detail as I could, telling her how Sienna had died and how she had come back. I paused when I told her about what had happened today, I couldn't deny it, my wringing wet hair proved that I had gone swimming. So I told her as much as I knew, about how S had sold her soul for me. Mum thanked her for that, said that when she got out she'd find the girl and give her a hug.  
“So she sold her soul for your life, just like that?”  
“Yeah. Just like that. She's an idiot.”  
“I'll agree to that, but you're alive because of it.”  
“Yeah, but she'll die in ten years, ripped to shreds by hell hounds.” I countered. I didn't want to believe that Sienna had done the right thing.  
“So she has ten years, you have the rest of your life, and as you said, it's not like death is permanent with the lot you hang out with.” mum replied with a smile. I guess she was right. She yawned and I looked at the clock over head. It was barely two in the afternoon, but I guess being attacked by a demon takes it out of you.  
“I think visiting hours are about to finish. I should go, leave you to sleep.” I said before standing and handing a anti possession necklace to her. A nurse walked in and checked the IV attached to mum.  
“Thanks for saving my life.” mum said with a smile before weakly pulling up the cover.  
“You're welcome, I guess. Put the necklace on and it'll stop you from being possessed.” I said before leaving. I pulled my phone out and turned it on before dialling the number I had memorised for Sienna. She picked up after the second ring.  
“Want me to come pick you up?” she asked, sounding out of breath, like she had just jumped for the phone.  
“Yeah, please.”  
“Okay, I'll be there in like fifteen minutes.” she replied before hanging up. I leant against the wall and looked up at the grey sky, one thing I hadn't missed in the slightest.  
“You look bored.” a guys voice to my left said, I didn't recognise it.  
“Waiting for a someone” I replied, giving them a once over. They were tall, civilian clothes so they weren't a patient, and smoking.  
“Inside?”  
“Picking me up.” I replied as they walked over to me.  
“Same, I would go in but, no point really.” they said as they leant against the wall. Something was off about them.  
“Nah, there isn't really. The doors don't really stay closed so it's not like your gaining heat.”  
“Exactly. Who you waiting for?”  
“A friend, you?”  
“My dad. He's not gonna be happy when he gets here though.”  
“Oh yeah, how come?”  
“I got into a car crash, the kids I hit were taken into surgery, I said I'd visit once I'd gotten home and changed out of these rags.”  
“They all okay?”  
“Nothing too serious, badly broken leg, that was about the worst.”  
“Why'd you hit 'em?”  
“I didn't do it on purpose. I got rammed and lost control. Why are you here?”  
“Burglar broke into my house and beat up my mum pretty bad.”  
“She okay?”  
“Been better, but stable.”  
“Well that's no good.”  
I looked at him, his eyes going black for a second before he blinked and took a step back.  
“Get the hell away from me.” he said sounding panicked. Was he fighting it down?   
I racked my brain, I had to stop him but I didn't know an exorcism totally off heart, not suddenly like this. Then I remembered the magic S had taught me.  
“Tha mi a 'ghairm teine. Tha mi a 'cumail smachd air tiene.” I said under my breath. The flame appeared between my hands and I threw it to the floor, willing it to burn a devils trap in the floor.  
“What the hell are you doing?” the man asked, eyes wide.  
“Step into I, It'll nullify the demon. It won't be able to do anything.” I said. The man stepped inside without doubting me. The demon instantly glared at be, his eyes going black. I reached into my pocket, mentally hitting my head, before pressing play on the voice recording of the exorcism. The demon smoked out and the man slumped forwards as Sienna rounded the corner.  
“You should be okay now.” I said as S pulled up and handed me the second helmet.  
“Get on dweeb, we're going home.” she said with a smile as I got on behind her. “Hold on tight.” she said as I looped my arms around her waist.  
“You're early.”  
“I'm a motorbike, I can get through traffic easier.” she replied before starting down the road. It took about twelve minutes before we got to her house. We pulled up and she took the helmet from me and shoved it in the side compartments.  
“Tell me you have your keys.” I said as I reached the door.  
“Of course I do numb ass.” she replied before unlocking the door.


	13. Back to Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan, some death in this chapter, just a warning.

Sienna

It was another week before shit hit the fan good and proper. We went back to college, teaching Cherrie and the rest of the class about demons and how to protect against them, with the help of Holly. Dean didn't like the idea, I knew it was because of his hero complex.  
Then we got a call, or should I say Dean got a call.  
“Hello?” he answered cautiously, he didn't recognise the number.  
“Dean, you need to get over here as fast as you can.”  
“Where are you Jody?” Dean said, Sam let out a sigh of relief at the familiar name.  
“At the hospital looking after Bobby, he got shot boys, bad. He might not make it.” Dean's face fell and he nearly dropped the phone.  
“We'll be there as soon as we can.” Sam replied, taking the phone from Dean as he sat down on the sofa, his head falling into his hands.  
“Shit. Fuck. Fucking knew we shouldn't have fucking left him.” Dean muttered. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder whilst Sam continued to talk on the phone with Jody.  
“We can go there once were all packed.” I said quietly. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow.  
“How, we don't have plane tickets?”  
“Dude's I can manipulate minds, I can get us on no problems.” I said with a smirk as I sat down next to him. He smirked, though I could tell he was close to tears.  
“That is devious of you.”  
“Well what can I say, I am a witch.” I replied with a smile before getting up. Sam hung up and handed Dean back his phone as I walked upstairs. I grabbed a larger bag this time, grabbing all of my knives and stuffing them in the pocket of my bag, checking that each had the engraving that stopped them from being seen in the x-rays we would have to go through.  
Kayla came up and grabbed clean clothes and threw them in her bag.  
“Well, that calm didn't last long.”  
“I don't know what we expected really.” I replied as I grabbed a spare iron bracelet and handed it to her. She put it on with no questions.   
“You sure you can get us on?”  
“Yeah, I've been practising a lot lately, I've gotten better.” I replied before zipping up my bag and slinging it over my shoulder before pushing open the door and going back down the stairs. Sam and Dean were throwing everything they owned back in to their bags, as were Kushiel and Cas.  
“We'll fly over there, take any baggage that you have.” Cas said with a frown.  
“Do your knives have the enchantment?” I asked as I entered the room. Sam nodded.  
“The one that means they cant be seen by the x-rays? Yeah.” Dean said, zipping up the bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “Lets go.”  
“I have to tell my mum.”  
“I heard.” she said as the door closed.  
“How long have you been stood there?” I asked, turning around from grabbing a piece of paper.  
“Not that long, long enough to know that you're leaving.”  
“Bobby's injured, he might not make it.” I replied, as though I needed to explain. Mum nodded that all knowing nod.  
“Go then, I'll give you a lift to the air port.” she said, dropping her bag on the chair then turning back to the door. “Come on Winchesters.” she said as Kayla came down the stairs.  
“You guys take the car, I want my bike this time.” I said before running out the back door, throwing on my helmet and revving the engine.  
It was a short ride to the airport, about half an hour. I stayed close to the van that we called a car, and pulled up next to it.  
“Cas, can you travel with the bike or will it need to go on the plane with us?”  
“I think it best you take it, I am not sure I can.” I nodded.   
“Okay, we'll take it with us then. Come on.” I was practically buzzing with nerves, I hoped this would work. I walked up to the check in desk, looking up at the plane times, a plane for Sioux Falls would take off in half an hour, nearly too late.  
“Tha mi a 'cumail smachd thu, gu h-iomlan agus gu tur.” I muttered before transitioning to english, looking at myself from his view. I looked down at the list of people that had yet to arrive for the plane. One of them had a group of four listed, and were planning on going motorbiking across the states.  
“Hi, we're the Collins family, sorry traffic was hell. The motor bike is in bay 43.” I said, I made the man nod and tick us off before throwing a glamour around us so that I didn't have to play mind games any more. We walked down the corridor that lead to the airplane and got on. I pulled out the folded sheet of paper from my pocket and held it out for the hostess to check.  
“Yes, Business class is though the doors on your left, your seats are middle front.”  
“Thank you.” I said, hoisting my bag higher and walking down the way she had shown. I sat down heavily and took my bracelet off, and leaning over my knees.  
“You did it.” Sam said with a smile as he sat down next to me and rubbed my back as I groaned in protest as my stomach loop de looped.  
“I feel like I'm gonna be sick.” I replied as I waved my hands and shattered the glamour.  
“No aon chì dhuinn, no a 'cluinntinn no fàileadh dhuinn.” Kayla said, taking her bracelet off as well. She sat down opposite me and smiled. “Two can play the magic game.” she said making me smile.  
We took off not long after they loaded my bike on. I lay back against the seat and fell asleep as Kayla engraved the words into the seats which meant that she could sleep as well. When we landed it was morning of the 8th of April. It was about 4 o'clock in the morning if my sleepy maths was correct.  
We got out of our seats and I placed the glamour around us again, keeping the bracelet in my pocket this time. Kayla also helped, offering her power to me, instead we both put up two glamours instead of one of us do four. Dean reached for his phone as soon as we left the airport, dialling the number that I assumed belonged to Jody.  
“How is he?” Dean asked, his fingers drumming against his leg.  
“Critical but Stable.” Jody replied. This seemed to calm Dean as we went to the hospital as fast as we could. It was just me and him as they had left the car at Bobby's. The others had chosen to take a taxi.  
When we reached the hospital Dean all bar ran up to the desk and asked where Bobby was.  
“Robert Singer, brought in yesterday. Where is he?”  
“What's your relation to him?”  
“He's his son.” I said, not sure whether I would have to use magic or not. The lady didn't even bother checking if he was, I let out a breath and followed them as they went down the corridor. Dean ran to his side and barely looked at him. I did though. He had his head bandaged, blood barely contained by it. His skin was paler that normal and he was barely breathing.  
“Bobby.” Dean said, taking his hand and looking at him for the first time. I stepped outside to let him have a moment before starting down the ward when I heard Sam at the desk.  
“Sam, he's this way.” I yelled before covering my mouth and gesturing for him to follow me. Kayla wasn't far behind him as we continued down the corridor. Sam pushed open the door and stepped inside. Jody was stood in the corner when Sam spoke to her.  
“How is he?”  
“Comatose. Speaks occasionally, making no sense.” she replied looking at him.  
“What was he saying?”  
“Numbers mainly. Something about demons too.” she replied as I walked over to his side and jumped when Bobby coughed. He blinked and gestured for a pen. I grabbed the paper from my pocket and handed it to him whilst Kayla fished in her pocket for a pen. He grabbed it and wrote down something before turning to Dean and smiling fondly.  
“Idgits.” he said before loosing consciousness again. The machines flat lined not long after that. Cas appeared in the room and looked around at those gathered.  
“We have a problem. The demons found us.” he said before disappearing again. We all got up and ran for the door, grabbing my dagger from the bag slung on the chair as we left. Kushiel was fighting them on her own, there had to be at least twenty. And she was loosing.  
“Kushiel, I accept.” I yelled. She turned and nodded before letting her vessel go and taking over my body. Veronica looked around before getting behind us. The demons eyes turned black and I dropped my knife, my body charged with angel grace. I could smite them. I jumped forwards and Kayla went with me.  
I slashed and pressed my hand against people, their eyes turning white before I let them go. Veronica joined us after Sam and Dean, kicking peoples feet out from under them before moving on to the next person. Castiel was doing the same as I was and because of that it was over quickly.  
“You can fight?” Dean asked Veronica who nodded.  
“Pa taught me when I was little. Dad didn't exactly approve but eh.”  
“So you know us?” Sam said.  
“I know you're friends. And I know that those things are bad.” she said before turning to me. “I also know that I am your vessel and you need to go back in me because you made a deal.”  
“Do you allow it?” I asked. She nodded and Kushiel left, the buzz of power fading. Veronica's eyes glowed before settling. She smiled before falling backwards to the floor.  
“Kushiel!” Kayla yelled before waking over to her. It was then that I noticed the blood that was pooling around her. There was a laugh behind her before the demon appeared with a sharp angel blade. I grabbed my knife and charged at them. I jumped over Kayla who was sat next to Kushiel healing her, and kicked their legs out from under them. I held my free hand above them and ran the chant for fire through my head, creating a small devils trap on their shoulder. They screamed, their voice breaking into two different voices as I stabbed them. The words I had burnt into the knife glowed then the demons eyes turned black before the life inside them vanished.   
I took in a shaky breath before removing the knife and wiping away the blood from the word, bhàis. I turned to look at Kushiel who was breathing heavily as Kayla chanted over her. I joined them and started to chant. Kushiel looked up and smiled before closing her eyes and healing the wound.  
“Thank you.” she said quietly before sitting up. She turned to look at me as my power drained. What the fuc- I fell forwards onto the floor and everything turned black.  
I'm not entirely sure what happened next. I think someone picked me up and put me on a bed, maybe. I'm still not entirely sure why I passed out. Kushiel told me it was because, like I had warned them in the beginning, my body couldn't take the sudden influx then have it all leave in one go.  
I woke up with Kayla sat next to me in a room.  
“You're awake. How you feeling?” she asked, her voice raw.  
“Fine. W-what happened?”  
“I don't know, honestly.” she replied before standing up. “Kushiel's fine by the way.” she added.  
I opened my mouth then closed it quickly, she had already answered my question. I sat up slowly before Kayla realised what I was doing and offered me a hand up. I winced as blood seeped through my clothes.  
“Why am I still in my own clothes?” I asked confused as to why I wasn't in the normal scrubs.  
“I know you like that top, and that it's your dads.” Kayla replied with a smile as I took the iron bracelet off my wrist and started the chant that I had always heard hummed and sung as a lullaby.  
“Mo leigheas airson lotan is mo dhèanamh gu math.”   
The wounds started to heal faster and my breathing came easier. I hadn't realised that I was struggling to breath until I coughed. Kayla looked around before grabbing her bag off the chair and picking out an inhaler. She handed it to me as my breathing got worse, I took it and took a puff before trying to take a deep breath.  
“Do I need to get the doctor?”  
“Fuck no.” I replied with a small gasp. I was glad that I was starting to breath properly again. “Did they do anything to me?”  
“Just gave you a bed, I told them not to touch you, or they would loose a finger.”  
“Protective much.”  
“I know that although you have money, it may not be enough to cover a surgery or whatever you would have needed.”  
“Fair point.” I replied as I put down the inhaler and swung my legs over the bed. I got up and walked towards her, giving her a hug. “How you holding?”  
“Okay, I think. I didn't really know Bobby neither of us did. Sam and Dean are, well I think you can guess.” she replied as she returned the hug. The door opened and Sam walked in, red eyes and fists clenched.  
“You're awake.”  
“Yeah. How are you Sammy?”  
“I've been better S.” he replied before walking over and hugging us both.  
“Where's Dean?” Kayla asked.  
“With Bobby still. Cas is with him as well.” Sam replied. We stayed like that for a while.


	14. Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna lists off her illnesses and Dean is shocked that she deals with it.

Kayla

Apparently the fact that Sienna and I didn't have enochian on our ribs was proving a liability. It meant that demons and angels alike could track us. Yay. This was only further proven when a gang of them, demons, were stood outside Bobby's house when we got there.  
Dean got out straight away and marched towards them. The leader, a young man, probably my age, stood at the front.  
“Dean Winchester. I hear you are supporting Crow-” Dean shot him. It didn't do much but we all knew that. “Wow, rude.” he continued as we all got out and drew our weapons. I pulled out my gun and the dagger they had given me for my birthday.  
“These must be the girls we tracked. Hello Kayla and Sienna, thank you for not having enochian carved in your ribs.” he said with a sneer. I almost shot him as well. Sienna did. Woops there goes another bullet. We all just stood there for a moment whilst Cas and Kushiel got out of the car. Sienna turned to look at me before gesturing something. She span her finger around before pressing down. I understood what she meant as she fell to her knees. Sam and Dean looked at her, making sure she hadn't been hit, she looked up at them before pressing her hand to the ground as I joined her, making the large devils trap together.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” the man at the front asked as he stepped towards us, only to find a wall in front of him. “No, no fucking way.”  
“Yes way. Look down.” I replied with a grin as I got up and started into the trap. I was deep in the group before Sienna and the others joined me. I realised that Sienna was slow on her feet, she hadn't taken her bracelet off for the trap, and I felt like hitting my head. Of course she wasn't okay, she still wore her bracelet as a precaution, but because I was still learning I barely wore mine. I made my way over to her as she killed one of the gang with her dagger, the enchantments lighting up and blowing the demon to bits. One down twenty three ish to go.  
“Sit this one out.” I said when I reached her. She shook her head and I grabbed her and dragged her bodily out of the trap. “Let me rephrase that, sit this one out.” I said as I went back in.  
I lost count of how many I had killed, near ten I think. Then they were all gone apart from the boss who was glaring at Sienna.  
“You're a witch.”  
“Well noticed.”  
“Then I'll see you in hell.”  
“No you won't I was born this way baby.” she replied as she walked over and stabbed him between his 3rd and 4th rib. He coughed up some blood on her before she withdrew the blade and let him fall. He lit up and died as he hit the floor. She didn't even bother wiping off her knife as she put it back in it's sheath.  
“We're not gonna come out of this alive are we?” she asked as I walked over. “We're too inexperienced, too new.” she continued as I looked over my shoulder. Sam and Dean had gone inside the house to grab our weapons, in a way I was glad. I didn't want them to see her like this.  
“We'll live.” I said as I hugged her.  
“You will. I'll make sure you do. You're not dying if I can do anything about it.” she said, her voice bubbling and cracking as she started to cry.  
“I'll pull you threw, wounded or not I can heal you, Cas can bring you back.”  
“He can't. He couldn't with you.”   
Well, that was news to me. She still hadn't old me what happened between me dying and her selling her soul. She pulled back and wiped her eyes, smiling before pulling her helmet on and flipping up the visor.  
“Where should we go now?” she asked Sam and Dean as they approached.   
“I think it's best we figure out what this number Bobby gave us is.”Dean replied as he leant against the impala. “So somewhere safe. If that's anywhere.” he continued.   
“I doubt there is anywhere that's safe, we're basically numbers two through seven on their wanted list. Crowley's number one obviously.” I replied.   
“Motels it is then.” Sienna said with a weak smile. She was already missing home, I could tell. “I can do a spell to make it hard for them to track u-” she stopped as Cas his hand to her collarbone and then she gasped. “Ow. What did you do?”   
“Kayla come here.”  
“Nu uh, it made her say ow, it'll hurt.”  
“I put the same thing on Sienna that Sam and Dean have.” he said, as though not hearing my argument, which was fair. He pressed his hand against my chest and I felt a pain in my ribs. I stared at my chest for a while before looking at Sienna whose breathing had caught my ear.   
“-F-f-uck.” a gasp. “Fuck.” another barely sucked in breath before I realised what was happening. “shit.” she fell to the floor as I ran to the impala and grabbed my bag, I pulled out an inhaler and handed it to her as Sam and Dean pulled her up. She took it and frowned.  
“Empty. Bike bo-” she coughed and doubled over her breathing getting worse. Ragged. It must've been what Cas did. Caused her lungs to fuck up somehow.  
I opened the box and furrowed around, pulling out the blue inhaler and handing it to her as her hands started to shake.  
“Can't you do something Cas?”  
“I can't. It's hereditary,no matter how many time's I heal her, it will always be there.”  
“Great, Fucking fantastic.” Dean said as she sucked in a breath before taking the inhaler and gulping in another breath. She sat down, her breathing still short. It was coming easier though. Each breath she gained back some colour. She took another puff, just in case. She handed it back to me, still shaking but getting better. Dean waited till I put it back before he spoke.  
“Why didn't you tell us?” he asked in a barely controlled yell.  
“She didn't want me to.”  
“She could have died.” Dean replied, his voice practically a yell.  
“She is right here.”  
“You nearly died, and you didn't tell us?” Sam asked, Dean still glaring at me.  
“It was under control.”  
“You call that under control?” Dean asked, well yelled, as he turned to face her.  
“No, I call that an asthma attack that was triggered by the pain over my lungs. It was out of my control.” she replied as she pulled her helmet off and glared at him.  
“You saying it's Cas's fault?”  
“I'm saying my lungs are in the shitter anyway today, all it needed was a small push.”  
“What do you mean today?” Sam got in faster than Dean who stood up and walked away.  
“I mean, normally I can tell if I'm gonna have one, I could tell I was due one.”  
“How do you normally control it?” Sam asked, a lot kinder than Dean.  
“I take two puffs of my brown inhaler every night, but it's running out.”  
“And that means, what? You're more likely to have attacks?” Sam continued as I helped her up slowly. Sam looked over at me and smiled before doing the same.  
“Yeah.”  
“So we'll get you some more. Why didn't you tell us?”  
“I, people normally see me as weak when I say I'm asthmatic.”  
“Weak? You've saved us a couple times and killed 20 demons or more since last year. You're anything but weak.” Sam said with one of those awed little smiles of his.  
“We need a motel, It's too open here.” Dean said as he walked back over, his hands hovering between his pocket and his side. “We'll go to the nearest motel, till she recovers. Then we're on the move again.” he continued. Sienna bent down and picked up her helmet, putting it on before flipping the visor down.  
“Lead the way.” she said, though I couldn't see it I knew she was smiling under the visor. Dean got in the drivers seat as we got in behind him, Cas and Kushiel next to me.  
We drove for a little while before pulling up outside a crappy motel. Dean got out as Sienna pulled up and took off her helmet. Dean walked past her without a glance. I followed after him, checking Sienna was okay before continuing after him.  
“Two rooms please, three beds in each.” he said to the man at the desk.  
“Would you like them next to each other?”  
“Please.” he said as I reached him, pulling my bag higher on my shoulder. “Do you know if there is a pharmacy nearby?”  
“One on the corner.” he said as he grabbed two keys. “Up the stairs, numbers on the door.” Dean took the keys and started up the stairs, Sienna and Kushiel jogging to catch up with us.  
“All of you together?” the man asked.  
“Yeah.” I replied as I started up the stairs. Sienna and Kushiel were still behind us as we reached the rooms.  
“Girls and Boys split?” Sam suggested as he opened the door to one of the rooms.  
“Sounds good, but I want you to take your inhaler where I can see.”  
“This is exactly why I didn't tell you dickhead.”  
“Well, dweeb, I do know and I am going to make sure you stay healthy.”  
“You can try but my body has a habit of trying to kill me.” Sienna replied as she took the keys from Dean and walked over to the next room.  
“Is she stupid?” Dean asked, turning to me and gesturing at the room next to us.  
“No. She has lived with this her whole life, she knows how to handle it. This is normal for her, she can deal with it.”  
“So she's just being bloody annoying.”  
“Do you want to know what else she has? Do you want to know her whole medical list?”  
“That would be nice, yeah.” he yelled, he was angry but clearly also genuinely concerned.  
“She has been asthmatic since she was 8. She has depression, anxiety, bi polar, chronic pain since the car accident. She's allergic to penicillin. She also has mass nerve damage in her back and upper arms. But she is fine.” I replied, getting annoyed at Dean.  
Dean stood staring at me.  
“And she deals with that?”  
“Yeah.”  
“All of it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“She doesn't even complain.” Sam said, Dean seemed to have stopped working.  
“She's probably gone to sleep, the pain takes it out of her.”  
“How does she get up in the morning?” Dean asked, his voice quieter now as he sat down on the bed.  
“Sometimes she doesn't, when it's bad.” I replied as I put my bag down. I knew she was probably already asleep, she fell asleep quickly when in pain.  
“ Shit, I understand why she didn't tell me.” Dean said. “How long have you known all of that?”  
“A couple of years. I noticed her med alert necklace and then we told each other what was wrong with us.”  
“You're ill too? Does no one tell me anything?”  
“You told me about your hypoglycaemia” Sam added as Cas sat down. Most of this conversation about illness was going over his head. I think he was intrigued to learn about them.  
“I did. Hypoglycaemia and diabetes.”  
“Do- don't they clash?” Sam asked. Kushiel nodded, not sure if it was her agreeing with the question or answering it.  
“Yeah, it means that I have to have sugar, either way. If I don't I go into a coma, and I could die.”  
“You, you could die. Why didn't you tell us?”  
“I've got it under control.” I replied. All the life seemed to drain from Dean as he lay back on the bed. He got half way there before sitting up.  
“ Doesn't she have to take her stuff.”  
“Shit.” I replied as I ran out of the door and opened ours. I saw her lying on the bed closest to the wall, facing the door. I walked over to her ad shook her shoulders, her reaction was immediate, she reached under her pillow and pulled out her dagger. She stopped just short of my throat and opened her eyes.  
“Shit sorry.” she said before turning and quickly putting the dagger back in the sheath under her pillow.  
“Tablets.” I said simply. She groaned and sat up, pulling the duvet off and grabbing her bag, pulling out the small plastic bag inside.  
“I suppose Dean wants to check them.” she said as she wiped her eyes free of sleep.  
“Yeah.” I replied as I helped her up. We both went back to the other room and Sienna sat down on the floor quickly. Dean and Sam watched, though Dean seemed to be looking at the scars on her legs. I had seen them so many times I had forgotten that they hadn't. She had two long scars at the top of her leg, though the shorts meant that they could only see the last bit of the top one. She also had her left calf on show, the lumps, bumps and nicks that made up the messy scar from the car accident in plain sight.  
“I didn't realise how bad that was.” Dean said as she emptied the small bag. I think he meant the scars, but I don't think S knew that.  
“Well, I have to take medication for every illness.”  
“I meant the scars.” I was right.  
“Oh. Yeah, well, I was in a car accident.”  
“Your mum told us. Question, what are they?” Sam asked as he sat down on one of the beds.  
She picked one up and showed it to Dean and Sam.  
“This is morphine, its for the chroni-”  
“You have morphine. Isn't that a drug?”  
“It's derived from opium, it's not actually opium.” Sam said as she put it down, taking a tablet out.  
“I'm meant to take two, but I'm running out so I'm only taking one.”  
“But you need it. You can't lessen your dosage.”  
“If you find a pharmacy that does morphine in tablet form and will sell it to you then I wont. Till then I'm taking one.”  
“Alright. What are the others?”  
“This is for depression, I take two. This is for bipolar, I take one. These are for migraines. Oh and this little brown inhaler is my preventer, I take two puffs.” she said as she went through all of them, taking the doses. I had seen her do it before but I had never seen it all laid out. It was a lot to take, I was glad all I had to do was a jab three times a day. And eat sweets.  
“You practically rattle, all those tablets in you.” Dean said with a small smile. Sienna laughed. I hadn't realised how long it had been. It had been little over a week, but it felt so much longer.   
Dean turned as Cas laughed, he seemed to be taking in every little detail about the angel. He was so Bi, whether he realised that or not. The attraction there was so obvious. Sienna had fallen silent as well, looking at the pair as the fawned over each other.  
“Bi.” Sienna said with a cough on either side to mask the word. I couldn't help but laugh, she was right. “I am going to bed.” she said as she got up. I nodded and got up as well, following after her as Dean finally tore his gaze from Cas.  
“See you in the morning, We'll get you a new inhaler from the pharmacy on the corner.” Dean yelled. I smiled as we walked through the door to our room. Sienna straight up laughed, doubling over as she walked towards her bed, correction stumbled.  
“Why did you say Bye?” Kushiel asked as they entered the room.  
“Bi. B,I. It's short for bisexual, which means that someone likes people of the same gender and another, whether that's the opposite or a another.”  
“Like Dean.” Sienna added from her bed, still laughing slightly.  
“He likes women.” Kushiel said as she took of her jacket.  
“Yeah, but have you seen the way he looks at Cas?” S asked.  
“No.”  
“Like he is his reason to live. Like he wants to memorise all the lines in his face so that he can see new ones as they appear. Like he wants to spend his whole life with him.”  
“Oh. He looks at him like Cas looks at him.” Kushiel replied as she turned around to face us.  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
“Like he's not sure if he's real or a dream?” She continued. The door opened and Dean stood in the doorway.  
“You gossiping about my love life?”  
“Or lack there of.”I replied with a grin.  
“They say you look at Castiel like he's a dream.” Kushiel said. Dean looked like a fish out of water for a moment before shrugging and stepping inside the room.  
“He did drag me from hell. But I don- I-” he sat down on my bed and look up at me. “Help me, you've both dealt with this shit. Help me come to terms with not being straight.”  
We both looked at him.  
“Did you just-”  
“I think he did. Well Dean, you've got to come to terms with it on your own.”  
“How? I like my closest friend, my only friend that's a guy. Fuck, how am I going to do this?”  
“You'll manage. You've killed demons and monsters since you were a child, I'm pretty sure you can manage coming to terms with being bi.”  
“Is that what its called? I'm bi?”  
“Yeah, unless you like more than two genders, then you're pansexual, or poly.”  
“Just guy- I don't know, does Cas even have a gender?”  
“Th- that is a good point.” I said as I sat down next to him on my bed.  
“Do you like him cause of the body he's in, or cause it's Cas?” Sienna asked.  
“Cause it's Cas, I guess. The body is a bonus.” Dean said with one of those smile where he looked at the floor and shook his head.  
“Well, congrats on coming out. How do you feel?” I asked.  
“Happy, elated, terrified. Is- is it possible to feel all of those at once?”  
“Yeah. It gets easier. You don't have many people to come out to anyway. Just Sam and Cas.”  
“Yeah, and Cas. How do i- how do I do it? How did you do it?”  
“I brought it up in the car, I don't suggest that unless you're the one driving. Mum nearly had a heart attack.”  
“I wrote mum a note, then explained to her later. It really depends on you. If you want we could bring it up, or try to set it up for you?”  
“You'd do that?”  
“Dude, yeah. Hiding who you are isn't healthy of course we'll help you.” I continued as Kushiel walked over.  
“I would help, but I am unsure how.”  
Dean nodded and stood up slowly. He walked away quietly and went back to his room. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Did that just happen?” I asked with a small smile.  
“Yes it did.” Kushiel replied as she also got in her bed. I doubted that she would sleep, angels didn't need to sleep, I doubt she even understood why we did it.  
“Well, that was eventful.” Sienna said, her voice slurred with sleep, though I could hear the smile in it.  
“Yeah.”


	15. A spell that powerful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no other choice Sienna and Kayla use their one shot.

Sienna

I was the first one awake of the girls. I pulled the paper with the number on from my jacket pocket and walked into the other room. I could hear at least two people moving around so I knew it was fine to go in.  
“Where is it?”  
“This?” I asked as I held it up. Sam turned to look at me before nodding and walking over. I walked in and handed it to him, he smiled and sat back down on his bed, I followed him and sat down.  
“What do you think the numbers mean?”  
“He knew about the demons.” I offered.  
“So, you're suggesting that it could be something to do with the demons?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What though? A page number, a total of the demons we have to face, I'm running out of ideas here.” Sam said as he looked at the number. Cas walked over and looked at the number.  
“I think we can rule out a page number. It's more likely to be the number of demons.” Cas said before sitting.  
“Yeah.”  
“It is.” A voice said. Crowley. I turned and looked at him as he walked over. “Well, it was, you've killed forty already.”  
“How did Bobby know then, if this is recent information?”  
“Do you think this is the first civil war that hell has had? It has been written down in books the exact numbers. This time there are less thanks to you and your hunter friends.” Crowley continued.  
“It's too large, we cant do it on our own.” I said, a surge of weakness going through me. We weren't going to be enough, we couldn't do it.  
“We don't have to. We taught Cherrie, and Kayla's family. Don't forget yours.”  
“I am not getting my family involved in this. Jack it 13, I am not letting him get into this life.” I replied as I looked at him. “I know you were already part of the life at 13, but I don't want that for him. I don't want him to- to be like you. I want him to be normal, I want it to be his choice and not because I pressured him into it.”  
“You're not the only hunters in the world.” Crowley interjected. “ You could call, you know.”  
“Easier said than done. I don't know any of their numbers, I don't even know whose alive.” Sam replied. I guess he had a point. They probably hadn't been in touch with that many hunters, other than us.  
“Well then, you're on your own, it's not like I have an entire army which you're helping.”  
“What good is your army if your fighting as well. We'll look into it, we'll see if we can find something. A spell maybe.” Sam said, turning to glance at me. I nodded in agreement.  
“A power, a spell that strong, it'll have serious repercussions. If there even is one.” I said, voicing my concerns about the spell.  
“You're up.” Dean's voice came from his bed as he pushed the duvet out of his face. His hair was all spiked up in the back.   
“Yeah, I'm up.” I replied. Sam nodded as well, acknowledging his brother.  
“What are you doing here Crowley?”  
“Explaining to gigantor here, what those numbers are.”  
“What are they?” he asked as he sat up.  
“How many demons are on the other side.” Sam replied.  
“That many? Well shit.” he said, pulling himself up from his bed and walking over to us. He seemed more at ease since our conversation, like a weight had lifted from him.   
“You alright Dean?”  
Sam had noticed too, clearly.  
“Yeah, I'm good. So what, we've got 12,000 demons to kill?”  
“Which is apparently easier said than done.” Crowley added.  
“Well, yeah, we can die. We can get injured. We can go mad. We can also be possessed, and I would love to see you try and fight any of us if they access our memories and fighting skills.”  
“You make a good point, Sienna.” Crowley replied, leaning against the wall.  
“There's gotta be a spell. Where's the nearest library?” I asked as I stood up and left the room.   
I opened the door to mine and Kayla's room and caught the inhaler that she threw at me. I took two puffs without thinking. Then proceeded to take the rest of my morning meds before getting dressed.  
We all went down to the library, digging as deep as we could. We didn't find anything for a month. We had travelled around a bit, we were no longer in Sioux Falls, we weren't even in South Dakota. We had ended up in Salem, possibly one of the most witchy places in the US.  
Sam and Dean had gone to get some coffee when the clock had turned 6. we had already told the older woman at the desk that we would be staying until late, she had said a lot of kids our age did.  
It was just Kayla and I when I turned the page. I quickly read through it and smiled before frowning.  
“Kayla, I've found something.” I said as I nudged her. She looked up from her book and glanced at me. I handed her the book which she read quickly.  
“Awesome.” she said before stopping and reading the ingredients. “S, we cant do this.”  
“Yes we can.” I said, the smile falling from my face. I know what she had stalled at. It was the 'life's blood of a natural witch.'  
“I am not killing you. I am not letting you die.” Kayla said, her voice an angry whisper. I shook my head.  
“Are you fucking serious? Did you read that spell? It is the only spell that will do the job. So what if it kills me? I sold my soul to bring you back, do you know any other natural witches that are willing to die for this?”  
“You have 10 years on your exchange. 10. And you want to shorten that?”  
“If it saves the world and keeps Crawley on the throne, yes.”  
“No. I am not letting you do it.”  
“Good thing you don't have to.”  
“Sienna, what would your family think?”  
“Don't you fucking bring them into this. They would understand why I did it.”  
“Did what?” Dean asked as he handed me a coffee. I sighed and took the book from Kayla and handed it to Dean. He read it over and shook his hand.  
“Nope, we aren't doing this.”  
“Dean!”  
“I said no. Final.”  
“Do you think I'm fucking 5? Do you think I don't know what'll happen? I'll go to hell and live out the rest of my sanity there. But the world will be safe.”  
“But you'll be dead. With half the demons gone other monsters will spike in activity, better pickings.” Sam added as he looked over the page. I took the book back and got up.  
“Fine then, we won't do it. I'll just put this book, the very book that could save the world, and leave it there.” I said as I started down the isle.   
I made sure I was out of sight before taking out my notebook and pen, jotting down the incantation and ingredients. It needed to be done on a full moon, the nearest one was tomorrow. The blade that cuts the natural witch needs to have been touched by a demon which it is killing. A special sigil needs to be drawn on the ground of the sacrifice. I drew the sigil and wrote down a translation for the Latin.  
I stood up and shoved the notebook in my pocket before putting the book away. I walked back over to them and took my coffee, taking a long drink from it before grabbing my jacket and leaving.  
“Where are you going?” Dean asked. “We're not done looking.”  
“I need to get some things from the shop.”  
“I'll come with you, show you where the shops are.” Sam offered, shit how do I get them to leave me alone.  
“I know where they are. Besides it's period stuff, I doubt you've ever had to deal with that.” I replied. Sam and Dean winced before conceding. I had lost them.   
I left the library and went to the nearest shop. It was only 6:30 so most places were still open. I smiled as the smell of incense reached me as I opened the door. I walked around the store, feeling at home in the place. It felt like home.  
I browsed through the stock, grabbing the items I needed. Some I had anyway, I wouldn't need to buy the whole lot. But it was still a lot. I also needed a bowl to do the spell in.   
I walked over to the young man at the counter and handed them to him. He furrowed his brows at me and rattled off the things I was about to buy.  
“ Bloodroot, Burdock, Clover, Ebony, Galangal, Holly, Mandrake, Frankincense, and Thyme. You trying a very powerful protection and banishing spell?” he asked as he scanned them in. I looked around the shop, trying to see if there was anything else I wanted.  
“Something like that, yeah.”  
“You okay? You're not being followed or anything?”  
“What, no. I ju- I got into some bad shit.” I replied. He nodded and finished wringing up my items.  
“Been there, never good. Is there anything else you want?” he asked.  
“Do you have any Wolfsbane, or. Hold up, I'll get them myself.” I said before walking around the shop once more, grabbing jars and containers as well as four small pouches.  
“Monk's hood, Amaranth, Angelica, Bay leaf and Brimstone. You really did get into some serious shit. What did you do?” he asked, I may as well tell him.  
“Not what I did, what I'm about to do.”  
“What are you about to do?” he asked as he leant against the counter.  
“Don't laugh, stay open minded okay.”  
“I promise not to laugh.” he said, raising his hand to his heart.  
“ Well, me and my friends, we hunt demons and vampires and that sort of shit.” he raised his eyebrow before lowering it and nodding slowly.  
“I have felt some shitty energy recently, so yeah demons would explain that.”  
“Well, there are more out here because in hell they're having a civil war. People like my friends and I want the current king of hell to stay on the throne, but to do that we're up against an army.”  
“Yeah. That amount of banishing and protective herbs, you're trying to banish all of them? In one hit?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And the other stuff, the monk's hood and all that lot, that for you and your friends, as protection.”  
I nodded.  
“Ash, stop talking and make her pay.”  
The man flinched and added up my extras.  
“That's $42.18.” he said as he bagged my stuff. I handed him $50 and he quickly handed me back my change.  
“I hope it all goes okay.” he yelled as I was about to leave. I smiled and waved before I pulled open the door.  
“I should've known. I knew you would do it, you do however realise that you'll need someone else to do the spell with you.” Kayla said from the railing she was leaning on. I blanched.  
“I had hoped on convincing you.”  
“I would rather make sure you succeeded at this than think it was my fault that it failed.” she replied. I smiled slightly. I was glad that she was my friend and that my being an arse hadn't killed it.  
“I'll teach you the spell later.” I said as she started back to the motel.  
“I told them to meet us back there.” she said in answer to my question. I followed her and put the bag under my bed, grabbing the four pouches and the protective ingredients. I measured them in my hand before pouring them into the pouches. I put a small piece of Brimstone in each a long with a single bay leaf. I tied them off and put the jars back under my bed as I got up.   
I handed one to Kayla as I walked past her.  
“What is it?”  
“A protective amulet.” I replied as I carried on into the other room. I handed Dean one as I passed him and walked over to the table where Sam was sat before handing him one as well.  
“What are these?” Sam asked as Dean looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“They're protective amulets. They'll protect you from vampires and werewolves, as well as general shit like demons.” I replied. Dean nodded.  
“Fair enough. Thanks.”   
I smiled and went back to my room, pulling out the notebook I had written the spell down on and handing it to Kayla. She read through it and frowned.  
“It needs the blood of a natural witch, got that, but it also needs the blood of an angels true vessel.”  
“Me. Are we forgetting that I am the true vessel of Kushiel?” I asked her as I sat on my bed.  
“Okay. But it also says that the wounds need to be inflicted by a demon.”  
“There are plenty of demons that want our blood, finding them will be easy.” I replied. She nodded and let out a bitter laugh.  
“What?”  
“When did this happen? When did this become our normal?”  
“Come on, this is far from normal, even for us.” I replied with a scoff.  
“That's my point. A year ago I would've slapped the person that told me I would walk my friend to their death, but here I am helping you die.”  
I got off the bed and grabbed her shoulders.  
“Kayla, it is the only way to get rid of all of these.” I said.  
“I know- gods I know. But I am helping you sacrifice your life. How did this even become an option? When did we go wrong so that this was the only option?” she asked. Honestly I had no clue.  
“Last year we were hunting a ghost, the odd demon. Now we're taking on half of them and attempting to stop another damn apocalypse.” she said.  
“It got dark pretty quick didn't it?”  
“You think.” she said with a laugh as she sat up straight and looked at the page. She read through the spell I had hastily scrawled down and mouthed the words.  
“It's in Latin.”  
“Yeah, it's an ancient spell.”  
“What do we need?” she asked. I got up and walked over to my bed, pulling the carrier bag from under it.  
“All of this. Well, not all of all of it, but we need a bit of it all.” I said as I took out the jars. “I wrote down how much. So that you can do it without my help.” I continued as I started to pack them into my satchel with all of my other witchy things. “It'll also need some Amber and Haematite, I have them in this pocket.”  
“Okay. When are we doing this?”  
“Tomorrow, but we need to get away from them, the possible back lash this thing could have. I don't want to risk that.” I replied. Kayla nodded and pulled some clothes from her bag before shoving everything she had taken out, back in.  
“Alright. We leave before they wake up. 4 in the morning.”  
“Cas'll be awake, as'll Kushiel.” I said. Kayla thought for a moment before pausing in her actions.  
“We'll think of something.” she said.  
I took my medication before getting into bed. I felt bad for not telling them, but they would try to stop us. I wanted them to be happy, have it not rest on them for once. I fell asleep after setting my alarm for 3:30.  
I woke up and shut my alarm off quickly. I pulled on some clothes and shove Kayla's shoulder.  
“Up.” I said as she slowly woke up. She nodded when she saw me in my leather jacket.  
“What are you doing?” Kushiel asked. I turned and walked towards her, leaning towards her ear.  
“ Cadal.” I whispered. Her eyes widened and then she fell to the floor. I pulled her to my bed as Kayla got dressed. We shoved our night clothes in our bags before leaving the room.  
“What are you doing?” Cas asked as he appeared in front of us.  
“Cadal.” I said looking at him. He fell to the floor the same way that Kushiel had. We both pulled him into the boys room as Dean stirred. I placed Cas on the seat as Kayla walked over to Dean and whispered the word in his ear. His head sagged and he leant against the pillow. I did the same to Sam as a precaution. We left our room key with them before leaving.  
We walked out of the motel quietly, walking past the empty front desk, and out to my bike. I strapped our bags to the bike and put on my helmet, grabbing the spare from the storage. Kayla put it on as I started the bike.  
“The sun rises in 2 hours. We have to do it soon.”  
“Yeah, fortunately I know that there are some demons nearby.”  
“How?”  
“The kid I was talking to in the store, Ash, he sensed some near the library.” I said with a shaky smile as I turned around. I drove down the streets and alleys before I reached a group of people who turned to watch us as we passed.  
“Bit early for shopping isn't it?” I asked as Kayla got of the bike. They watched us move around and hissed, their eyes turning black. I gulped and looked up at the sky, we still had an hour.  
They split in half, one going for me the other for Kayla.  
“Comdhail.” I said as I raised my hands in her direction. She was pushed back and disappeared. For the moment. They all turned to me and smiled.  
“Do you want to die?”  
“I want you to come have a go. If you think you're hard enough.” I replied as I stepped away from the wall, stamping my foot and letting the chard lines come out from it. They formed the sigil inside a devils trap.   
They growled and turned on me. Claws and knives biting into my skin as Kayla appeared again. I focussed on what she was doing as they dug into my flesh, ripping chinks from it and leaving deep cuts on my skin. I stumbled back into the sigil and sunk to my knees as Kayla pummelled some of the herbs and sprinkled them into the bowl. None of them had noticed her yet.  
“Did you ever think that this was a trap?” I asked as one of them drew a blade like nail across my throat. They stopped and looked at me, I was barely alive as Kayla started to chant.  
“Vocat ingenti purgatio lucem huis paccato mundaret. Et sacrificium, id est homicidium, quod est cibus et sanguis eorum intentio. Et delebo omnem pellat duodecim milia, ex parte daemonum, qui cum primum daemonum” She said as I fell to the ground, my head hitting the tarmac and sending me spinning into unconsciousness. I knew i would not come back.


	16. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 months pass, they learn to work as just the 3 of them.

Dean

I woke up and ran a hand through my hair as i stood up and answered my phone.  
“What?”  
“Dean.” it was Kayla. “We did the spell.”  
“What! Where are you?” I asked as I hit Sam awake. I pulled on my coat as Sam woke up slowly. My knee's buckled and i grabbed at the chair.  
“You okay?” Sam slurred.  
“What the fuck did they do to us?” I asked as i shook my head trying to clear it. “What did you do to us?” i asked Kayla.  
“We put a sleep spell over you. It was just gonna be Cas and Kushiel, but you woke up, and we didn't want to risk Sam.” she replied  
“Where the fuck are you?” I asked again.  
“Fillmore street.”  
“Fillmore street? How the fuck are you that far away?”  
“Just get here Dean. Please.” she said before hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket and poked Cas.  
“Get up. They did the spell.” I said as Cas woke up. I grabbed the keys from the table, knowing that they weren't for this room cause I had them in a pocket, and went to their room.  
They had left nothing, apart from Kushiel. The place was clean. They had been thorough when they had packed up, and quick. I hadn't heard them till they had come to our room and put Cas in the chair. Something glinted on the table top and I walked over to it. It was their iron bracelets.  
“We should go then.” Sam said from the door. I grabbed them and put them in my pocket.  
“Yeah.” I said before shaking Kushiel who woke up.  
“I packed for you.” Sam said, throwing my bag at me. I took it and walked down stairs. I put some money on the till and wrote a quick note, leaving the keys on the table.  
“They did the spell didn't they?” Sam asked as I got in the car.  
“Yeah.” I replied as I revved the engine.  
It didn't take long to get there. I tapped my fingers against the wheel as we reached the street she had said. I saw Kayla rush out of an alleyway as we pulled up and look at us. We all got out and walked towards her, grabbing our guns in case they were necessary. She ran back and I glanced at Sam who started to jog after her. Urgh jogging.  
“Holy shit.” I heard Sam say as he stopped and looked around the alleyway. I caught up and looked around.  
There were shadows on the walls, at least 20, covering the shitty graffiti. Sienna was laying on the floor, unmoving, and covered in blood. She was in the middle of a sigil inside a devils trap.  
“Why?” I asked quietly. Kayla was next to Sienna, her hands hovering close to her face.  
“Kayla, why?” Sam asked louder. She looked up and glared at us.  
“Because S had a point.” she replied before standing up and wiping her hands on her trousers. It had little effect as they were both already bloody.  
“We have to bury her.”  
“And salt and burn her-”  
“No! No, please, don't close that door.”  
“If you do she won't be able to come back anyway.” Crowley's voice came as he walked out from the shadows.  
“What do you want Crowley?” I asked as he walked towards her body on the floor.  
“Her soul, she did after all sell it to me.”  
“It hasn't been 10 years.”  
“Correct, but she is already dead, I'm just collecting. I'll bring her back. I owe her that.”  
“Oh so now you owe her.” I said making him turn to face me.  
“Yes, she just wiped out almost the complete other side. I'll bring her back.”  
“Wait, you'll actually bring her back?” Sam asked.  
“Yes. Look, I may have a soft spot for her. She did just keep me on the throne, she is sarcastic enough to keep you on your toes and anything that makes you uncomfortable is good for me. And she doesn't deserve hell.”  
“So you'll let her pass?” I heard Kayla ask from behind him.  
“I can't let her pass, she sold her soul, but I'll get her back as early as I can.”  
“How early?” I asked.  
“Minimum is 100 years. If she's a demon by then, I'll kill her. If she's not I'll send her back.”  
“Still stuck on the fact that you'll let her up.” I said.  
“In 10 months. You better bury her or else she'll start to stink.”  
“Right. Where should we bury her?” I asked as I walked past him and picked her up. She weighed less than last time, she hadn't been eating that much recently. Her head lolled against my chest and her eyelids opened slightly. Sam walked over and closed them as Crowley disappeared.  
“We could bury her outside the bunker.” Sam offered. I saw Kayla shake her head.  
“No, we should bury her in the woods. She would like that.” she said. I nodded, she was right, Sienna had always like cases in the woods.  
“Alright.” I said before starting back down the alleyway.  
We drove in silence, her body taking up the back seat so Cas and Kushiel were forced out of the car. They would meet us at the woods, as would Kayla, who was taking her bike there. I never knew that Kayla could ride the bike.  
Sam and I dug as Kayla tried to clean her up. It wasn't the deepest grave I had dug, I didn't want her to dig through 6 feet of dirt just to get out. We put her inside, laying some branches across the grave to act as a lid, to stop the dirt from suffocating her. It was quiet as we put the dirt back on, it took a while.  
We stood in silence, all 5 of us, at her grave. I didn't know what to do, leaving her in silence felt weird. Leaving her felt weirder.  
“10 months.” I said before turning to leave. 10 months.  
***   
“Um, guys, I found something, that might be a case.” Sam called from the library. I took the food off the stove and walked over to him as Kayla got off the chair.  
“What is it?” I asked as I leant over to look at the cctv footage that Sam was looking at.  
“A girl walked into a near abandoned shop in Erie, Pennsylvania. At the same time all the windows exploded and something knocked down half the shelves in the store.” Sam said as the cctv looped. I watched as the girl walked in. Her face couldn't be seen in the camera, it was blurred but nothing else was.  
“Are we thinking Witch?” Kayla asked as she straightened up.  
“It's possible, I mean, watch till the end. When she leaves it looks like a tornado hit.”  
We watched as she grabbed a few things before leaving, not paying at the till. She turned around at the door quickly before the wind surged again, hitting the camera and forcing it out of its position. For a few seconds I could see the remains of the shop.  
“Jesus.”  
“Was any one hurt?” Kayla asked.  
“No. See, here's the thing, there were no storms that day. That was totally her.”  
“So we have a witch whose stealing from stores. Great.”  
“It could be an angel, I mean, very few witches have enough power to do that.”  
“How long ago was this taken?”  
“Time stamp says yesterday.” Sam replied.  
“Lets go then.” I said. Sam stood up and closed his laptop as Kayla walked back around the table and grabbed her jacket from her chair before following us.   
I drove half the way, Sam demanded that I slept. So I did. We got there late on the 18th and we booked a two rooms at the local motel where we left Sam and Kushiel whilst Kayla and I went to talk to the police.  
The police station was like every other station, boring and seemingly empty.  
“How can I help you?” the man at the desk asked.  
“Hi, I'm special agent Robert Plant. This is my partner, Kate McGee. We're here about the destruction of the shop just out of town.” I said, holding my badge up quickly.  
“Right, the Sheppard's Shop case. The burglary right? That was yesterday, you're a bit late.”  
“Yeah, long drive sorry.” Kayla said as she stepped forwards.  
“Where you from then?”  
“Doesn't really matter, we're here now. So, about the case?” I interjected.  
“Right. The owner, a guy called Mark, bit of a loner, sorta weird, was about to close the shop for lunch. Some chick walks in, he says she brings a storm with her. He sounded mad.”  
“Well, we're used to mad. Do you have his address?”  
“Yeah. 763 Myrtle street, his shop's a way from that, I'm sure he'll show you.” he said before handing me a case file. “The witness report is in there.”  
“Thanks.” Kayla said before we left.  
“You get the feeling that this Mark person is the local kook?”  
“If he wasn't before, he is now.” Kayla replied as we got in the impala. It was a short drive to his house. We knocked on the door and waited. He answered after a minute.  
“Who are you?” he asked as he peered out from behind the door.  
“FBI.”  
“Oh. Show me your cards.” he said as he opened the door a bit more. I got my card out and Kayla did the same.  
“Can we come in?” I asked.  
“Sure. What does the FBI want with a burglary anyway?”  
“From what you said in your statement you don't think it was just a burglary.” Kayla said as she walked over to a seat. “Can I sit?”  
“Uh sure. You read my statement?”  
“Yes, its our job. You reported seeing a girl as you were about to lock up. What did she look like?”  
“Uh, I didn't get a good look at her. I was more distracted by the destruction to my store... I guess she was kinda tall. I didn't get a good look at her face, it seemed blurry.”  
“Blurry? Blurry how?” Kayla asked, leaning forwards.  
“Like I had been drinking. Which I hadn't I was working.”  
“Right. Anything else you can remember?” I said as I crossed my arms.  
“Um, she was dirty, and covered in blood, like she had just been in an accident, or killed someone. Did I get burgled by a murderer?”  
“Maybe. Anything else? What did she take?”  
“A couple of bottles of water, large ones, like a litre bottle. Um some sleeping pills. I cant remember. Maybe I could show you the shop.”  
“That would be great. Thanks.” I said as Kayla stood up. Wee walked out to our cars and Kayla and I got in as he started his engine.   
“So a murdering and stealing witch. Double great.” Kayla said, making me smile slightly. She saw and smiled as well. It had been a while since she had smiled.   
It was a short drive, not even 5 minutes. The shop was a mess, the windows were boarded up and there was glass on the pavement.  
“Jeez.”  
“That's only the outside.” Mark said before reaching inside his pocket and pulling out the keys. He unlocked the door and it crunched against the glass.  
Stepping inside I could see bits of the floor had been ripped up and thrown into walls. The shelves had all been knocked over, items spilling over on to the floor. The glass from the window reached halfway across the shop, some even reaching the wall on the other side. The desk was ripped to shreds.  
“And no other shops were effected?”  
“No, none.”  
“What is that smell?” Kayla asked as she took in a deep breath.  
“Cleaner fluid. I had a couple of-”  
“No, not that. It smell like ozone.”  
“Ozone? Yeah I guess it does.” Mark said as we walked out of the shop.  
“So it is a witch.”  
“Must be.” Kayla replied as she leant against baby.  
“You guys seen everything you need to?” Mark asked as he walked out of the shop, pulling his keys out and going to lock the door.  
“Yeah. If you see, or hear, or even feel anything weird, call us.” I said as I pulled out a business card and handed it to him. He nodded and out it in his pocket before getting in his car. I waited till he was out of sight before turning back to Kayla.  
“Do you think he heard what we said?”  
“If he did he thinks we're mad. Hell he thinks he's mad.”  
“True. Lets go back to the motel, get some sleep.”  
“Sounds good.” Kayla said as she pulled open shotgun side and got in.   
We drove back to the motel and walked up to our rooms. Kayla walked into her side of the room and fell onto her bed. It was little after 11, but with all the driving we were all tired. I pulled of the jacket and fell asleep quickly.  
“Dean! Wake up dammit.” Sam said close to my ear. Then I was pushed off my bed.  
“What?” I asked as I got up and sat on my bed.  
“They've moved on.”  
“Who have?”  
“The witch” Kayla said.  
“A report came in at 5 this morning saying that another shop had been torn apart. Lights and windows exploded, floor ripped up. The same as the last place. Only 2 bottles of water were taken and some food.”  
“Seems a bit much for so little. Where?”  
“Cleveland.”  
“Alright lets go.” I said as I stood up and started to pack. “How long ago?”  
“Well it's 7 now, so two hours ago.” Kayla replied from the other room.  
“First here, now Cleveland. Where are they going?” Cas asked making us all stop.  
“We need a map, but lets get to there first.”  
It was a shorter drive than last time, only an hour. We all walked into the police station.  
“Who are you?” the woman asked as she stood up to greet us.  
“FBI agents Jimmi Mercury, this is my partner Richard May. Our proby Ashley Cury.” I said as we all took out our cards. She looked at each of them and nodded.  
“Well then, what can I do for you then?”  
“We're here about the shop.” Sam said. The woman made an ah noise.  
“Bit out of you line isn't it?”  
“Slow day, gotta take the probie out as well.”  
“Alright then. What do you want to know?” she said, sitting down at the desk and typing on the computer.  
“Was any one hurt?” Sam asked.  
“Only the owner. He was hurt pretty bad, but not critical. He's stable in the hospital now. Anything else?”  
“Is there any records of the incident?” I asked. She nodded and typed more into the computer.   
“It's a bit blurry, it might have been tampered with, but here's what we've got.” she said as she turned the screen so that I could see it. It looked the same as the other footage we had seen. Same girl in the same clothes. The windows shattered and the lights blew up. Shelves sent to the other side of the room. She walked in, took what she needed, stopped and turned back to the man at the desk. A sudden blast of wind knocked him into the wall.  
“Right.”  
“Want me to send this to you, Jimmi?”  
“That would be great thanks.” I replied as I handed her a card. She took it and put it on the desk before turning the screen back so that she could see it.  
“Anything else?”  
“Do you know where he is?” Kayla asked.  
“The hospital. Um Lutheran Hospital I think.”  
“Right, thanks. Again.” I said with a smile. She smiled back before turning back to her computer. We left quickly and went to the hospital. At the entrance a man stopped us.  
“Its not visiting hours yet.”  
“Yes it is.” Kayla said as she pulled out her badge.  
“Oh, okay. Who do you want to see?” he asked before going back to his desk.  
“The man who was brought in this morning, after his shop exploded.”  
“Right, Harry Green. He's up on the third floor, want me to take you to him?” I nodded and the man go up, tapping the woman next to him to tell her that he was leaving. We walked up the stairs and stopped outside his ward.  
“He's in bed three. Hope he can help with your investigation.”   
“So do we.” Kayla said with a smile before walking over to the man in the bed. “Hey, Harry isn't it?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“We want to know about what happened in your shop.” I added.  
“My shop got attacked that's what happened.”  
“We know that, we're trying to figure out by who.” Sam said as he sat down in the seat. “Can you describe them?”  
“Sure, they were tall, wearing a leather jacket. Covered in blood and dirt. I didn't see her face. Not for lack of trying, she was cute, until she threw me into a wall. That's about it.”  
“Right. We have to ask, do you know a man called Mark Sheppard?” I asked.  
“No, the name means nothing to me. Why, should I?”  
“His shop was also destroyed and burgled.” Kayla added.  
“Is he in the hospital as well?”  
“No, he was fine. He's from Erie in Pennsylvania.” Sam said as he shifted in his seat.  
“Never been there.”  
“Right. Would you say you have any enemies?”  
“Enemies? No. sure my wife and I rowed a couple of times, but she wouldn't destroy the shop. She loved it as much as I did.” he said as he sat forward. “Why? Do you think someone is after me?”  
“No. What did she take?” I asked.  
“Couple bottles of water. Some sleepy drugs. Food, um protein bars that sorta stuff. A shirt.”  
“A shirt?”  
“Hers was covered in blood, she was drawing a lot of attention.”  
“She's probably changed by now.” Sam said with a look at me. He got up and smiled at Harry. “Thanks for your help.”  
“So am I being attacked?”  
“I don't think so.” Sam said before walking over to me. Kayla got up and followed after us.  
“So, the witch is just hitting shops. She's probably changed clothes by now as well.” She said as if we needed reminding, cause being one step behind is infuriating.  
“We need a map.” I said as I walked over to a stand in the waiting room. There was a map of America in one of the holders. I walked over to the desk and opened the map as I put it down.  
“Where are we?” I asked one of the nurses. She pointed at a spot near Detroit and I grabbed a pen from the small pot they had on the desk. I crossed it and looked for Eire. Sam looked over my shoulder and huhed.  
“The 90 runs through both of the places. Well, near Erie.”  
“So they're on the 90.” I said aloud as I gave the nurse the pen. “Thank you.” I said before walking out of the hospital. I placed the map out on baby's hood, marking Erie with a cross.  
“So, where does the 90 go?”  
“Where doesn't the 90 go? It goes across America, they could be going anywhere.” I pointed out before Sam could.  
“Great.” Sam said with that voice that meant it was definitely not great. “We'll have to wait here until she makes her next move. She's gotta come up some time, then we'll have three points and we should be able to figure out where she's not going.”  
“Well, gee, that sure narrows it down.” Kayla said as she pulled open the door to baby and got in.  
We drove back to the motel and dumped our bags before looking intently at the map for a few hours.  
“They have to be walking.” Sam said as he closed his laptop.  
“What makes you say that?” I asked as Kayla looked up from the map.  
“Well, we just drove the distance from Erie to here, it took us, what an hour. She hit here this morning, about 5. But she hit Erie 2 days ago.”  
“So she's slow. We will eventually catch her up. It's only been a couple of hours since she hit here. If she's taking the 90, or near it, where would that put her?” Kayla asked.  
“It's been about 4 hours, she's probably near West lake by now.” Sam said as he reached for the pencil and put a small circle around West lake.  
“Are we going?” Kayla asked as she stood up.  
“No. We're going on maybes. So far she hasn't killed anyone, she's only stolen small things. I think we can leave her for a night.” I replied as I got up and stretched.  
“Alright, so tomorrow we go after her.” Sam added as I lay down on my bed. I closed my eyes and Sam hit me with a pillow.  
“Dude what the fuck?”  
“It's 9 in the morning Dean you cant go to sleep.”  
“First of all, what are you 5? don't hit me with a pillow. Secondly, this is exhausting. How often do we get a monster that actually thinks?” Sam seemed to give up and put the pillow back on his bed.  
I woke up at around midday, nothing seemed to be happening so I cleaned my guns.


	17. What was dead now lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the trail of a powerful being they realise that it's getting awfully close to their home. When they get there it is waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget to update this. Just a heads up there are probably spelling mistakes in this, I am dyslexic, so...yeah, I try to catch them but I cant promise

Sam  
I woke up and checked my computer for anything new. An article popped up which had triggered the words I was looking for. Another shop had been smashed up, the same girl, same things, sleeping pills and pain killers, and water.  
“Dean.” I nudged him. He groaned. “Dean.” I said louder as I pushed him harder.  
“What? What?”  
“She hit Toledo at 4 this morning.”  
“And you didn't say anything?” Dean replied, already wide awake.  
“I was asleep.” I said as I closed my laptop and started to pack up my stuff. Dean got up and walked over to Kayla who was slowly waking up.  
“Oi, dweeb, get up.”  
“Piss off.”  
“Rude. Get up, the witch moved.” she let out a groan and got up, pulling her dagger from under her pillow and getting out of bed.  
“Fine.” she said, grabbing her brush from the table and running it through her hair before tying it up. “Lets go.” she said as she grabbed all of her stuff.  
It was a two hour drive to Toledo. Same routine as the last 2. We went to the police station, asked them about what happened, they guided us to the owner of the shop, only this time it wasn't a shop, it was a garage.  
The owner of the garage, a woman called Sal, said that she had come in and grabbed a few things, sleeping pills, pain killers, water, the same as last time.  
“What is she in pain or something?” Dean asked, getting annoyed at how evasive she was.  
“I don't know, but whatever she was, she hitch hiked out of here.”  
“Where?”  
“Don't know, she had a sign that said Des Moines, whether that was her final stop I don't know.”  
“Did she say anything?” I asked as Dean looked around outside.  
“No. Just destroyed half the shop and killed some tires. What is she?”  
“A witch.” I had given up, she had hit three places, it was starting to be known. I had seen it on the news once.  
“No really, what was she?”  
“We don't know.” Kayla said as she stepped forwards and smiled at the woman. “How far is Des Moines?”  
“Bout 8 hours drive.”  
“Good. Thank you for the help, sorry about the shop.”  
“I'll fix it. Glad I could help.” Sal said as we left.  
“Anyone else get the feeling we're getting close?”  
“Nope, just you Sammy.”   
“If they're hitch hiking then it must be some distance they have to cover.” Kayla said as she got in the back of the car.  
“Wait, Des Moines, isn't that on the 80?” Dean asked as he started the car towards the 8 hour journey ahead of us.  
“Yeah, it is, why?” I asked as I looked up the way to Des Moines on my laptop.  
“Because that's the way to the bunker.” Dean said as he put his foot on the gas.  
A new case came up an hour in to the drive. Another garage had been torn apart, water stolen.  
“No painkillers, or Sleeping pills?” Kayla asked as she leant over the seat. “She must be getting close to her destination.” Kayla said. She was right.   
It was another 7 hours of silent driving before we reached Des Moines. We drove straight to the station and showed our cards.  
“FBI. A garage just got torn apart didn't it?” Dean asked. The man nodded before standing up and looking at Dean as he turned around and cursed.  
“How did you know?”  
“We've been following this person for a few days. Which garage?”  
“Where the 235 becomes the 80.” he replied. We turned and left, going to the garage. It was starting to become frantic. They were so close, and too close to home for comfort.   
The couple that ran the garage said that the girl had come in and taken what she needed before catching a lift using a sign.   
“It said Des Moines on one side, she had written Lebanon Kansas on the other.”  
“How long ago did she leave?” Dean asked as he started to pace.  
“8 or so hours ago, I'm sorry but you missed her.” we would have spoken more but Dean had been proven right. She was going to Kansas. And she had left 8 hours ago.  
Dean drove. His hands were white knuckled on the wheel. I wished Cas was here to calm him down, but him and Kushiel were tracking down the remaining demons. I heard Kayla tapping her fingers in anticipation. She had gotten a lot more like Dean since Salem.  
We had to stop halfway there. I forced Dean away from the wheel. He had driven for nearly 13 hours straight. We took a break at a diner where we ate some burgers. Dean didn't seem happy about having to stop. I wasn't either, but we had to stop.  
When we continued I drove, Kayla claimed Shotgun so Dean could get some sleep in the back. There was only an hour left before we reached Lebanon. I was going to drive straight to the bunker but we were running low on fuel so I stopped and filled the impala up.  
“Nearly there Dean.” I heard Kayla say as she turned around and poked Dean awake. He blinked up at her before running a hand through his hair and sitting up.  
“Thanks.” he said before yawning. I went inside and paid for the fuel and some coffee. I walked back and handed Dean a coffee over my seat.  
“Thanks Sammy.”  
“No problem.” I said as I handed the other one to Kayla who took it with a sleepy smile.  
“So, what are we going to do if the witch is at the bunker?”  
“She can't get in. it's designed to keep people out, right?”  
“Right.”  
“But a witch could possibly unlock the door.”  
“We'll kill her, that's what we do. It's our job.” Dean said as he took a long sip from the coffee.  
“Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”  
“You got a better one?”  
“Not really.” I replied after a pause. I drove the remaining couple of miles to the bunker and parked up.  
Dean got out first, gun at the ready by his side. Kayla and I got out as well, like he had. I didn't see anyone immediately, until I walked further and my angle changed.  
“Dean.” I hissed. He turned to look at me before I looked at the ground next to him. He looked down and aimed his gun at the girl sat, curled outside the door.  
“Oi, what are you doing here?” he asked as he pressed the barrel to her head. She looked up slowly and it was the first time any of us had seen her face. Her curly hair was plastered against her forehead, her nose and cheeks were covered in freckles, and I recognised that face.  
“Sienna?” I asked. Surely it wasn't. Dean looked between me and her. She barely looked like the girl we had known. Her eyes were sunken, her skin almost three shades lighter. She was covered in bruises and she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.  
She blinked slowly before smiling weakly.  
“He-y” she croaked out before coughing. We all holstered our guns as she tried to stand up. Her knees buckled and a few cuts reopened. She winced and started to fall back down before Dean grabbed her and picked her up.  
“Open the door Sam.” he said, I was already pulling the key out of my pocket. I opened the door and Dean started down the stairs. We followed after him as he laid her down on one of the tables.  
She curled up and continued to cough, bringing her hand to her mouth. Kayla shook her head before placing a hand on Sienna's shoulder. She stopped coughing and wiped the blood away from her mouth. She sat up slowly as Kayla withdrew her hand, helping her up.  
“I- I kno-w you” she gave up speaking and made some gestures with her hands before continuing. “I know you all have questions. I do too if I'm honest, but I need to eat and to shower, so hold them.” She said in my mind, I know she said the same to the others as they reacted the same way.  
She stood slowly with Kayla's help, and started towards her room.  
“Do you think it was her?” Dean asked as he sat down on the table.  
“It's possible. But why would she destroy all those shops?” I asked as I pulled out a seat and sat down.  
“Maybe she didn't mean to. I mean, I was pretty shitty when I came out of hell, maybe her magic is reacting to it.”  
“Maybe. God is she really alive?”  
“It seems so. The 10 months elapsed last week.” Dean said.  
“The 10th right. Bout 9 days ago.”  
We sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Dean spoke.  
“You look better.” he said as I turned around. Sienna was stood at the door in a light grey top and jeans which weren't covered in blood. Her hair was still wet, and it reached her shoulders. It had grown in the 10 months she had been dead, as hair tends to.  
“I feel it.” she said, her voice sill croaky. She walked into the kitchen and I heard the tap turn on. She came back with a glass of water held tightly in her hand as she leant heavily on the door frame. Dean and I got up and walked over to her, offering her someone to lean on.  
“Dammit S, I told you to wait.” came Kayla's yell from down the corridor.  
Sienna smiled as she ignored both of us and walked to the table, placing the glass of water down hard. She turned and leant against the table, watching us.  
“Welcome back S.” Dean said as he walked towards her, she smiled as he wrapped her in one of his hugs. I was right behind him when they finished. I hugged her and realised how frail she was. Dean did too.  
“Have you eaten anything?” he asked.  
“Do protein bars count?” she asked with a cautious smile. Her voice was getting better with the use.  
“You know they don't, I'm gonna make you something, and then you're gonna tell us what the hell happened. Capiche?”  
“Capiche.” she replied as Dean started to the kitchen. She sat down and rested her head on her arms, looking like she was trying to fall asleep. I sat down opposite her and stared at her.  
“S?”  
She didn't reply, so I assumed she was asleep. I left her, the kid probably hadn't slept for a while. I got up and grabbed a blanket from one of the other seats where I had been researching till late. I put it over her shoulders and waked into the kitchen.  
“She say anything?” Dean asked as he looked over at me.  
“Nah, she fell asleep.”  
“Man has she even slept since she came up?”  
“Probably not. She was in hell Dean I don't blame her for not sleeping.”   
“Good point.” Dean replied as he stirred the soup before ladling out some into a bowl. He left the room and I followed. I stopped as he put down the bowl and gently shook her shoulders. I stepped forwards as I realised something.  
“Wait Dean, is that a goo-” too late. She woke up and her power surged. The soup hit the wall on the other side and shattered followed quickly by Dean. The table was flipped over. Then she blinked and it stopped.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean said as he got up from the floor only to be held on the spot, as I tried to move. Sienna looked between both of us, her eyes wide and scared. She took a breath and lowered her hands. The force stopping us left and she fell back into her chair. I walked over to her as she started to cry.  
“Hey, shhh. It's okay, we've all been there.” I said as I squatted next to her.  
“I know. I know.” she replied as Dean walked over and put the blanket back around her shoulders.  
“Good thing I made more soup.” he said with a smile before going back into the kitchen. I picked up the table as Kayla walked into the room.  
“What the hell did I miss?” she asked as she handed Sienna a small pouch, like the ones that S had given us. “For the nightmares.” she said as Sienna reached for it. There was some thonging around the mouth of the fabric which she looped over her neck.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. You sound like shit by the way.” she said as she sat down next to her. She tried to laugh but it came out as a cough.  
The cough continued and she doubled over, her breathing coming in ragged. She was having an asthma attack.  
“Get her inhaler.” I told Kayla as I pulled Sienna so that she was sat up straight. I sat down on the table in front of her and looked her in the eye. “Breath with me. In.” I sucked in a breath and watched as she took a ragged one as well. We held our breath for a few seconds. “And out.” I said as I saw Dean walk into the room. He put the bowl down and walked over cautiously.  
“You okay?”  
“Asthma.” I replied before taking another breath with her. Kayla ran in and handed her the inhaler. She took a puff of it and her breathing slowed down. I looked her over, my mind ticking through all the things that were wrong with her. Her scars stood out more then they had, she was a lot paler. Her tattoo was gone.  
“Your tattoo.”  
“When we were doing the spell one of them cut it out.” she said as she straightened up.   
Dean picked up the bowl and handed I to her with a spoon as I got up and moved. I sat across from her, Kayla sat down next to her as she ate. Dean leant against the wall and watched. We waited for her to finish before speaking.  
“Did you destroy those shops?” Dean asked, straight to the point.  
“I didn't mean to.”  
“But you did, that means your loosing control of your power.” Dean pointed out.  
“If you're insinuating that you'll kill me, I would love to see you try.” she said as she glared over at Dean.   
“When did you wake up?” I asked.  
“I got out of the grave you dug, the 10th of March. Spent a day digging out.” she said as she held out her hands. Her nails were covered in dirt and blood where they had broken. “After hell you'd think digging out of your own grave would be the easiest. It's not.”  
“How are you?” Kayla asked. I realised that both mine and Dean's questions had been unfeeling.   
“How do you think?” she asked as she got up and walked out of the room.  
“What the hell Dean? Why would you say that?”  
“If she can't control her powers I just want her to know that it'll be me behind the gun.”  
“Such a comfort.”  
“When did she get so strong?” I asked in an attempt to diffuse the situation.  
“She's always had the potential to be strong, normally she wears her bracelet, or hides it. I guess hell did a number on her.” Kayla replied, turning to face me.  
A sound of wings echoed through the room and Cas entered with a sick looking Charlie.  
“Cas.” Dean said and walked over to hug him.  
“Charlie.” Kayla said with a wave.  
“Sup bitches.” she said as she walked over. “Wanna tell me why I'm here?”  
I looked over at Dean, he was the only one likely to have been in contact with Cas.  
“I didn't know who it was. I prayed to Cas so that we would have back up if necessary.” Dean said as he raised his hands in defence.  
“Whose back?” Cas asked as Charlie started to walk around the room.  
“Sienna.” I supplied. Cas turned to look at me before smiling.  
“Can I see her?”  
“Maybe, go for it.”  
Cas walked out of the room and down the corridor. I could just hear him knock in her door which was followed by a Fuck off.  
“Whose Sienna?” Charlie ashed as she sat down.  
“A hunter friend from England.”  
“A hunter friend? Really, is that all she was to you Dean?”  
“Alright, she was like a sister to me.”  
“I'm sensing some unresolved shit here. What happened?”  
Kayla and Dean fell quiet.  
“Well that's eerie.”  
“She died. They cast a spell to destroy all the demons on the other side, and it killed her.”  
“Should I tell her it didn't work?” Charlie asked.  
“It did work. It killed 12,000 of them, there were just more than those.”  
“Wait, she single handedly killed half the demon population? I gotta meet this chick.” Charlie said before getting up and walking down the hall.  
“You two sort out your shit, I'm gonna go see if she wants anything.” I said before standing up and following Charlie.  
Charlie was stood at Sienna's door, her hand hovering between knocking and staring as Cas healed her.  
“Shit Cas, maybe warm your hands up next time, you're freezing.” I could hear her smile as I walked over to the door.  
“Sienna, I would like you to meet Charlie Bradbury. Charlie is a skilled hacker and a good hunter. Sienna just came back from hell so go easy on her Charlie. Is there anything you need?” I asked as I leant against the door before pushing Charlie inside.  
“Some water please.” Sienna called. I nodded and went to the kitchen. I walked pas Dean and Kayla who were arguing loudly. Kayla was rubbing her bracelet and looked like she wanted to take it off.  
“If she does go off the rails, I will be the one to end her. Got that?”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Dean replied and sat down. I filled the glass she had used earlier and walked back to her room. She smiled when she saw me and got up slowly. She seemed brighter, like the life she had lost had come back. Cas had healed her to an extent.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
“So, you're a witch? And you kept that hidden for years, Kayla didn't know till last year?”  
“No she didn't” she replied, continuing her conversation as she walked back over to her bed.  
“How?”  
“I wore this.” she said as she held up her arm. She had put the bracelet on again. I didn't know when but she seemed more comfortable with it on.  
“Iron?”  
“Yeah. It doesn't completely stop it, it's too small an amount, but it lessens the amount I can use.” Sienna said with a smile as she sat on her bed. “Can we talk later, I need some sleep. I haven't slept in a long time.”  
“Sure.” Charlie said before waving and leaving. Cas smiled at her before vanishing. Charlie closed the door and looked over at me. “You didn't tell me she was cute.”  
“She was dead, I didn't think about telling you she was cute.”  
“Fair enough.” Charlie said with a smile before walking away, into the library.


	18. Datura Inoxia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when someone who has been in hell has nightmares? The brothers are about to find out.

Dean  
I sat down, for the first time in a while, happy. Then I realised we hadn't tested her and I got up. Kayla looked over at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“What are you doing?” she asked as she stood up slowly.  
“We haven't tested her.” I replied. She realised then and got up quickly, pulling her dagger from the sheath and putting it on the table.  
“I'll get the holy water.” she said before disappearing. There were only a few things that we needed to test her, silver, iron, salt, and of course holy water. Kayla came back with a flask that still had a few drips on it.  
“Got it.” she said. I nodded and we walked towards Sienna's room. Sam met us halfway and stared at us before realising what we were doing. He looked like he had just realised how much of an idiot he is.  
“You don't think she's a demon do you?”  
“I don't know, that's the problem Sam.” I replied as I walked up to her door, knocking quickly.  
“What?” she replied as I opened the door. She rolled over in the bed and looked at me tired.  
“We need to test you.” Kayla said as Sienna sat up.  
“Alright, lets get this over with.” she replied. I stepped forwards and pressed the silver blade against her arm. It did nothing, not a shapeshifter. Kayla threw some salt at her, and she frowned at it. No effect. I offered her the flask of holy water and she hesitated in taking it from me.  
Sienna had few tells as to when she was in pain. Her eyes would close, her jaw would clench, and the muscle nearest the pain would tighten. She did all of them as she took the flask from me. I reached for my gun as she took a breath before undoing the cap and taking a sip.  
She coughed and dropped the flask, the remainder of the water emptying on the floor as I pulled the gun on her. She held her hands up in reaction, but I was stuck on her eyes.  
They were a dark grey, not black, or white, or red. Not normal demon eyes.  
“The hell?” slipped out before I realised it.  
“Yeah.” she said slowly as she recovered. “That's a thing.”  
“What are you?” Sam asked as he lowered his gun.  
“I'm not quite sure myself. As far as I know, I was too close to becoming a demon to be completely unaffected by it.” she replied.  
“So you're what, half demon?”  
“I guess.” she said as she picked up the flask, only to hiss as she came in contact with it.  
“Anything else we should know?”  
“From what Crowley told me it'll pass over time, the longer I spend up here.”  
“Anything else?” I asked as she stood up.  
“Yeah, but it's better I show you than tell you.”  
“Guys what- oh hi again Sienna.” Charlie said as she stopped at the door. I turned and put my gun again.  
“We need more room.” she said before leaving the room and starting back to the library. We followed with Charlie joining us. Cas was already in the library when we got there. Sienna stopped in the middle and gestured for us to stop at the door.  
“When I left you all, creating a simple devils trap with magic would almost wipe me completely out. Well, hell changed that.” she said before gesturing for Cas to come over to us. He did so slowly as she pressed her hands together.  
“Cover your ears.” she said before separating her hands. A bright ball of light emerged and hovered in the air before she flicked her wrists. It expanded, a shock wave hitting the wall and shattering the shelves. The light grew brighter and larger, I realised it was an explosion.   
She brought her hands back together and the shelves put themselves back together and the ball got smaller before disappearing. I dropped my hands to my sides and looked at her.  
“Holy shit.” I heard Kayla say to my right as Sienna dropped her hands.  
“That was a contained explosion.” Sam said as I gained the ability to speak again.  
“Son of a bitch.” I said, not completely aware I had said it aloud.  
“Woah.”  
“Well. You certainly got stronger.” I heard Cas say as we all slowly walked towards her.  
“Is this a side effect of hell, of nearly becoming a demon?” I asked, still not sure whether I should trust her or not. She shrugged and rubbed her wrist.  
“I don't know. I think it's all mine, you know. Like I had this all, but it was locked away. Not the demon obviously though.” she replied.  
“When they said you were a witch I assumed like Rowena, but you did that without a spell. Rowena always uses spells.” Charlie said as she stepped cautiously closer, not that I blamed her for the caution.  
“I haven't used the spell for creating fire in a while. I know two things, and I can do them without saying the spell aloud. Pyrokenisis, and Telekinesis.” she said. I knew that was right.   
“Anything else she has to use a spell.”  
“Yeah, now, can I go to sleep? I think we've all had a long journey.” Sienna said as she walked back over to us.  
“That sounds like a plan.” I said. We all went our separate ways and retired for the night.  
I gave up trying to at around midnight. I pulled on my robe and walked to the library, surely this couldn't be the first time this has happened, surely there had to be something in the lore. I pushed open the door and saw Kayla sat at one of the tables.  
“Looking for something?” I asked as I walked over and looked at the books spread out in front of her.  
“Obviously.” she replied as she glanced up at me. “What are you doing up?”  
“Couldn't sleep. You?”  
“Me nor-” she looked like she wanted to continue but a scream interrupted her. I looked over at her as she got up before starting down the hall.  
“Well that's not good.” I said as another slightly muffled scream came from down the hall.  
“It's Sienna.” Kayla said as she ran towards Sienna's room. I followed but was distracted as another scream sounded.  
“Sammy?” I turned to look for his room. I started towards it, he hadn't screamed in his sleep since Lucifer, if he had then.  
“Dean, she won't wake up.” Kayla called. I turned, that was worrying.  
“The hell is happening?”  
“I don't know, help me wake her up.” she said before walking back inside her friends room. Another scream sounded, a mix of Sam's and Charlie's.  
“Do you think it's her?” I asked.  
“Don't know, worth a shot.” she said before shaking Sienna hard. I winced at how hard, but she still didn't wake up. Instead she let out a high scream and writhed under Kayla, who was forced to let go.  
“Let me.” I said as I walked inside and took Kayla's place on the bed. I shook Sienna harder than Kayla had, but I stopped when her eyes opened.  
“I will rip your soul out and tear your meatsuit limb from limb.” she said, her voice hoarse. I turned to look at Kayla who was watching on wide eyed.  
“She aint waking up-” a surge went past then I was unconscious.  
I woke up and tried to move, only to find chains with hooks dug into my skin wrapped around my waist. Hell. I tried to move my head, only to find sharp points digging into my neck. Fuck. I couldn't even feel my arms, I assumed they were tied up against the wall I could see in the corner of my eye.  
From what I could see the room was white, white walls, white floor, white door. There was a light above me, one of those shitty ones you find in asylum video games. It swang slightly, the light making it hard to look at anything as it shone on the walls. The door opened and a demon stepped in.  
“You're very loud, you've woken up a few others from there torturing.” he said. It wasn't Crowley, from the times I had seen him with her he felt like a father to her. I'm not sure what happened to her father, I hadn't met him.  
“You know, I'm gonna make this worse for you.” he said as he walked over, a large syringe in his hands. I flinched away, I realised that it wasn't me moving but Sienna. This wasn't a dream, or a nightmare, it was a memory.  
“Go rot.” she said before spitting a mouthful of blood at him. I was in her place, I was living her memory. The demon clicked his tongue and wiped the blood up, putting the hanky in the pocket of his white suit. What was with all the white?  
“I think you know what this does.” He said as he showed us the liquid before grabbing our hair and pulling it so our neck was exposed. I felt the liquid push inside my veins and I knew something was instantly wrong.  
I looked up at the demon but instead I saw something else.  
Sienna's father was sat at a table. He was an old fragile man, who was going bald. From the angle I was seeing this from I assumed Sienna was a kid when this happened.  
“Dad?” Sienna sounded different as she walked forwards. Something was off with the scene, she seemed to sense it and reached for a necklace. Her father stood up turned to face her. She stepped back and I looked closer at his face.  
We let out a muffled gasp.  
It was peeling, like bad sunburn, and in spots you could see the skull underneath.  
“Dad?”  
“Your dad's long gone sweet heart.” they said, there eyes turning black. The lighting changed and I saw Sienna's arm as she brought it forward. It was clean of any scars, so this was before college. The fire in her hand glowed brighter and she raised it level with the demon.  
“Get out of him.” she said as she brought the hand closer. The kid had balls.  
“Now why would I do that?” the demon asked. Something changed and then the fire was on his clothes, crawling up his skin. The demon smoked out and went for her. It bounced off something and she fell to the floor.  
She got up and walked over to her father.  
“No. No! I didn't mean to- dad.”  
“See, you belong here. You have innocent blood on your hands.”  
“I will rip your soul out and tear your meatsuit limb from limb.” I said, her voice sounding in the room. I flinched at the noise as it reverberated and came back louder.   
The demon walked over and pulled out a knife. It was small, but the way the demon held it told of how sharp it was, as did the slight hiss. It was iron. He walked behind us, each stem sending a shiver down her spine and making me jump. The blade trailed down her spine before reaching the chains where he tugged hard.  
The hooks dug deeper and a scream escaped my mouth.   
“Ah ah ah, there will be none of that missy.” the demon said from behind as the knife broke the skin on her back. I felt it as it ran over the bones of her spine, shredding her nerves. She screamed, her head lolling forwards onto the points of the collar. Her back was bleeding, her waist was bleeding, and her throat was bleeding. She sucked in a breath and forced her head off the spikes, biting back tears.  
“Comdhail.” she said. The knife clattered on the floor and a thunk sounded outside the room. The door opened a moment later and the same demon came in, a object I had never seen in his hand. Sienna shied away from it as he walked in, her breath quickening. He undid the buckles at the back, I felt like I had seen it somewhere, a museum maybe.  
“Open your mouth.” he said. Sienna growled at him as he got closer. He shrugged and pulled the chains again. She screamed. He jammed it into her mouth and quickly did the buckles up around her head. It was heavy and made of iron.   
“Now you'll be quiet.” he said as he pulled a whip from the air. He was going to whip her? “I believe your kind are familiar with this, though maybe you would prefer to be burnt alive, because that can be arranged.” he said as the room heated up. She tried to stand as the room slowly caught on fire, I could feel her feet burning. She stood up and the demon tutted.  
“Stay down.” he said before kicking her. She fell, landing on her back, the hooks digging into her skin further. The metal fast heated up, the metal of the chains making it harder to breath as it heated up. The one around the head hurt more, her eyes were starting to close from the pain as a shadow walked into the room.  
“Si-” I couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was clearly to Sienna. They were looking right at her. “Wake up.” they said before clapping there hands.  
I gasped and let out a groan as I reached my hand up to a bruise on my cheekbone. I looked around and noticed that I was on the floor of Sienna's room.  
“The hell?” I asked as I rolled onto my stomach and got up slowly. Kayla was hunched on the other side of the bed. She woke up with a cough and then Sienna opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, I wasn't sure she was awake until she turned to look at me.  
“Oh gods.” she said as she sat up. “I'm so sorry.” I walked over and pulled her into a hug.  
“Hey, hey it's okay.” I said as I rubbed her back, letting her cry.   
“What happened?” Kayla asked as Sienna rubbed her eyes.  
“I don't know, I just went to sleep, then I could feel everyone else there. But I could do nothing.”  
“What the hell could it be?” I asked them. Kayla shrugged.  
“I looked into the lore whilst you were out cold, nothing. Zip. Nada.” she said as Sienna looked at the small pouch around her neck. She took it off and held it out to Kayla.  
“What did you put in this?” she asked, her voice croaky from the crying and the screaming.  
“Um- Datura- um”  
“Which Datura?” Sienna asked.  
“There's more than one type?” I asked.  
“Yes.”  
“There is?” Kayla asked. Sienna turned to look at her.   
“You put Inoxia in this didn't you, it's the only one I owned.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“Yeah. You know labelling things would be useful.” Kayla said.  
“It causes nightmares. But seeing as I was already having them it amplified them.” she said before getting up.  
“I need to destroy this.” she said as she walked out of her room. We followed her up the the door then she closed it on us. There was a loud bang then she opened the door again.  
“All gone?” I asked.  
“All gone.” she replied shakily as we started back down the stairs. Sam was at the bottom of the stairs to meet us.  
“What just happened?” he asked. He looked as bad as I felt, his hair stuck to his head with sweat, his lips bleeding, his nails chipped.  
“The pouch I gave her, I had filled it with Datura, which on its own should have helped. However, Datura has an ugly cousin called Datura Inoxia which causes nightmare.” Kayla said as we walked into the library.  
“Huh, easy mistake.”  
“Yeah.” Sienna conceded. “I should have labelled it better.”  
“What the hell was that?” I heard Charlie's voice as she walked out from the kitchen, a glass of water in her shaking hands.  
“That, Charlie, was hell.” I said. “Though I am still stuck on something. What was that thing he put around your head?” I asked. She flinched and cursed under her breath.  
“It was a Witches Bridle. My kind, hell my family, have had them used against us for centuries.”  
“A witches bridle, hell has one of those?”  
“They aren't exactly hard to find.” she replied as she sat down.   
“I am so sorry.” I said.  
“Not your fault Dean. I chose it.”  
“No one should have to chose 100 years of torture.” Sam said. “Ever. That should never have been an option.”


	19. Protecting the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons of hell were fine with Sienna being dead and tortured in hell, a lot less fine with here being alive and back on earth. So they decide to do something about it and dive back into her and Kayla's timelines to undo them completely.

Sam

Cas walked into the library as we sat in silence, thinking about what had just happened. I noticed Sienna's eyes flash dark grey before growing paler and disappearing.  
“S, your eyes-”  
“What?” she said, looking over at me.  
“They aren't grey anymore. They dissipated.” I said. She stood up and left the room, walking to the nearest bathroom. I heard a laugh then she returned, still looking exhausted but happy.  
“What happened whilst I was gone?” Cas asked as he sat down next to Dean.  
We were quiet before Kayla spoke up.  
“I made a mistake.”  
“An easy mistake.” I added before continuing over her self depreciation. “Sienna had a nightmare, of hell. But because of the mistake that was made, the nightmare sucked everyone that was asleep in with her.”  
“What was Hell like?”  
“Cas-” Dean said with a tired look.  
“It's okay.” Sienna said, looking like she wanted to fall apart and get a grip at the same time. “I was chained in a white room, chains around my waist with hooks dug into my skin. My arms were tied to the walls on either side of me and I couldn't move. A demon came in everyday, wearing a white suit carrying a big syringe filled with liquid. It made me believe I belonged there.”  
“Why were the walls white?” Cas asked after a while. Yes we had all experienced it, but it felt weird to hear it said out loud.  
“It's one of my biggest fears. Being institutionalised. I nearly was, when I was a kid.”  
“You still are a kid.” I said quietly.  
“I'm 21 in 2 and a half weeks.” she replied. I had forgotten it was nearly her birthday. I don't think any of us had added 2 and 2 when she had died in May.   
“Why were you institutionalised as a kid?” Charlie asked as she hugged her coffee closer to her.  
“ I had screaming nightmares, I could see thing that others couldn't, spoke other languages I had never heard. My grandparents on my fathers side, they're uber religious. They thought I was insane, or possessed. They took me to a doctor whilst my parents were travelling. It got worse after I killed my dad.”  
“So you actually killed your dad?” Charlie asked.  
“You killed your father?” Cas asked.  
“He was possessed, I burnt it out of him. Try telling you grandparents that their son was possessed and you lost control of your magic out of fear.”  
“They would have put you away at the mention of magic alone.” I laughed, knowing it wasn't appropriate but unable to stop it.  
Sienna smiled.  
“Yeah. Gods they would have put the whole of my mothers side away if they could.”  
“Your mothers side, are they all witches?” Cas asked. Sienna nodded.  
“My Great Grandma was the first of my family. Well, first natural.” she said before coughing.   
Kayla, who had been stood at the doorway for some while started to leave, going to get her inhaler. But then she coughed and dropped her water, the glass smashing against the floor. Dean and I stood up, I was closer to Kayla as Dean held Sienna back so she didn't choke on the blood coming out of her mouth.  
“Cas! The hell is wrong with them?” Dean asked as I helped Kayla up, still coughing. Blood was pooling under her shirt, as though she had been stabbed. The blood kept on spreading, the wound was getting bigger.  
“Dean! She's wounded, bad.”  
“There's nothing, thats odd.”  
“Cas, they're dying!” Dean yelled, making Charlie jump.  
“There is nothing, their soul is almost gone, I don't know what's happening.”  
Dean's phone buzzed and he pulled it out before throwing it onto the table, pressing the speaker as Sienna stopped breathing.  
“Either you have an amazing bit of information about what is happening right now, or your timing is shit.”  
“They're being undone.”  
“What?”  
“That explains it.”  
“Their whole family is ceasing to be. Let me in, I can help.”  
“Why? Why would you help?”  
“They won me the war, why do you think? If they cease to exist, the war still goes on.”  
Cas disappeared and then Crowley was stood in the room, his phone to his ear.  
“Hello boys.”  
“Help.”  
“Oh how it hurts you to say that.”  
“Crowley, help or I put the warding back up.” Cas said as he appeared again.  
“Alright. I sensed a disruption in history, a ripple, Cas probably felt it too.”  
“I had wondered what it was.”  
“Two demons, from the remaining forces of Lilith have vanished into their timelines. I would assume back as far as her family goes, her magic family, and Kayla, back as far as her family had the ability to do spells.”  
“I can transport 1 back in time. If that would even help.” Cas offered as Sienna coughed. I felt Kayla put more of her weight on me.  
“The demons need to be killed, and we'll need someone to get back here to. I can use a blood to blood spell to get both ways. So you boys have to stay here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because if they are with us we can gauge how long we have left.” Cas added. Before walking over to me and Kayla. He took her from me and disappeared.  
“Sienna, when did your family become magical?”  
“She said her great grandmother was the first natural witch in her family.”   
“With a witch moose that could be anything from 100 years ago to a thousand.” Crowley responded.  
“16-” she sucked in a breath before pulling herself up slowly, coughing and wincing all the way up. “80s”  
Crowley nodded before vanishing. He came back with the thing I had seen Henry use when he had been here. He drew the symbol on the nearest door quickly before picking her up and walking though the door. It closed and then they were gone.

Sienna

As soon as Crowley carried me through I felt infinitely better. I took in a breath and let Crowley put me down.  
“I recognise this place.” He said, his voice distinctly more Scottish than I had heard before.  
I sucked in another cold breath before speaking.  
“We're in Scotland.” I said before realising I suddenly sounded very Scottish. I looked around and felt a weight lift from my shoulders as I saw the small village on the other side of the woods. It was the type of woods I had grown up near, though looking up I could see more stars than I had ever seen in my life.  
“What is her name, so we can ask when we get there?” Crowley asked.  
“Elspet MacDuff.” I replied. “We cant go in there like this though, I still look like I killed someone- I guess that works.” I finished as he clicked his fingers. A dress pulled me down by the several layers I was wearing.  
I had a pale blue petticoat covered by a grey brown dress. Crowley on the other hand had a bright red coat with 3 quarter length trousers and shiny shoes with bright buckles on. I stifled a laugh.  
“You look ridiculous.” I said, my hand over my mouth.  
“This was the style back in my day.”  
“I forget that this is your life time as well.” I replied as I slowly started towards the village.   
There were a few people walking in and out of the woods, I could see a dirt road over on the left, the sound of the carriage loud in the almost silence. The leaves crunched under our feet as we got out of the woods and onto the dirt track that slowly turned into cobblestones. I hadn't seen what sort of shoes I was wearing yet but I could hear them and they felt bad already, I was going to end up with blister.  
We passed a few houses and a loud tavern. Crowley stopped and looked inside.  
“I know this pub. I got kicked out of here for being too drunk and flirting with the waitress.”he said as a man pushed another outside. Crowley froze and looked at him, which made me look at him.  
“And for gods sake stay out Fergus.” the landlord said before closing the door. Fergus stood up and brushed himself off, glancing over at us.  
“Surely not.” I said quietly.  
“What are you gawking at. Not that I mind your attention Bushel bubby.”  
“Don't you dare talk to her like that dangler.” Crowley snarled as he stepped towards Fergus. Fergus straightened up to his full height of 5'4” before glaring at Crowley.  
“But I think she'd like a taste of my sugar stick.”  
“Oh I understood that one. Go chase yourself you toss pot.” I said stepping away from Crowley and towards Fergus. I was easily 6 inches taller than him. I think he realised.  
He walked off, staggering slightly and cursing every time he did.  
“Do I want to know what he said first time around?”  
“No.”  
“Okay. Well, from what I have heard about taverns, the landlord knows everyone in the town.”  
“Yeah he does. Shall we?” he asked as he gestured to the door.  
“Lets.” I replied as he opened it. I smiled and went in before him. The men inside all looked at me before tipping there hats.  
“Damn it Fergus, I told you to stay out-”  
Crowley flinched and I smiled as I walked over to the man.  
“You're not Fergus.”  
“No, but his name is Fergus. We are looking for someone.”  
“Oh yeah? And who might that be darling.”  
“A friend of mine. Her name is Elspet MacDuff.” Crowley said as he walked over, leaning on the counter next to me. The landlord stopped ogling me and looked over at Crowley.  
“And you are?”  
“Her uncle, Fergus Duff.” he said after a pause. I think he forgot my last name.  
“Elspet works in the fabric shop, if you knock she might still be awake.”  
“Thank you.” I said before leaving. Crowley followed me and we left the building.  
“Well seeing as you lived here, I take it you know where the fabric shop is.” I said, looking over at him. He nodded.  
“Lead on Fergus.”   
He looked like he wanted to correct me but there were too many people around to do that. We walked outside for a little while, I struggled to not look up at the sky and count the stars. Crowley stopped a few doors down and knocked.   
We stood in silence as we waited. A woman, shorter than me, answered the door. I recognised her instantly. She had curly auburn hair that came down to her waist. She had dark grey eyes, ones I had seen almost every weekend for the past 20 years.  
“May I help you?” she asked. Her voice carried a heavy Scottish accent, one she had never gotten rid of. “You look like you've seen a ghost lassie, come inside.” she said before opening the door wider and gesturing for us to come in.   
Crowley gestured for me to go in first so I did, ducking slightly under the door frame. Elspet led us upstairs, the stairs creaking slightly as we went up them. She sat down on one of the chairs and gestured for one of us to take the seat opposite her. I sat down, I knew that Crowley wouldn't, and folded my hands.  
“So, might I ask your names?” she asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“My name's Fergus Duff, and this is my niece Sienna.” he said as he leant against the back of the chair.  
“And why are you here?” she asked. I smiled slightly, she looked so much like my great gran, but also not at all. It was like playing a game of spot the difference. I processed the question and the smile fell from my face.  
“We believe you might be in danger.” Crowley said.  
“We think someone is coming to kill you.” I added on.   
Her grey eyes widened and she looked at us.  
“Why would they do that?” she asked.  
“We know what you are, and so do they.” Crowley said.  
“And what do you think I am?” she asked, straightening up in her chair and looking at us down her nose. She was very on edge about the whole thing.  
“A witch.” I said. She looked around with wide eyes before turning to me.  
“Your lucky we're inside lass, else someone might've heard. How do you know?”  
“Cause she is one as well.” Crowley said. She looked at him then me with wide eyes. I pulled my sleeve up and watched as she did the same. I lit the palm of my hand on fire and watched as she lit her fingers on fire.  
“Are you a natural? Did you sell your soul?”  
“Not for her magic, I would know if she did.” Crowley said. “I feel we should introduce ourselves properly. My name is Crowley, King of Hell. She's Sienna Duff, a natural witch from the future, your great granddaughter.”  
I looked at him at the same time as Elspet did.  
“I beg your pardon.” she said. Crowley sighed and blinked, when he opened his eyes they were red. Elspet sat back in her chair and looked like she wanted to scream. I placed my hand on her knee and thought of the word my mum had used on me as a child.  
“Ciùin.” I said quietly. Her features relaxed and she no longer looked like she wanted to scream. I let out a breath and sat back down in the chair opposite her.  
“So, you are my, descendent?” she asked. I nodded.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Because if you die, her whole family, your family, becomes undone.”   
“Oh. Why would someone want you to no longer exist, you seem nice enough.”  
“She managed to piss of a load of demons.”  
“And can't you do something about that?” she asked. I smiled, that was the gran i knew.  
“There was a war in hell, between my side, and those that support Lillith. They are on her side, or what remains of them. Sienna and her friend Kayla wiped out half of them in one hit.”  
“I can see why that'd piss off a lot of people.”  
“Except, when I died, because the spell needed the life blood of a natural witch, I went to hell. I had sold my soul to save my friend. However, becasue of how helpful I had been Crowley let me leave after 100 years in hell, 10 months on earth.”  
“I take it they weren't happy with that.”  
“No. They were annoyed but they could cope with her in hell, when I let her out I started all of this again. Technically it's my fault. They decided that instead of being content with killing her, they would try and undo what had already been done. Hence them coming to you.”he said as a knock on the door sounded. I stood up andd started towards the door.  
“Stay here.” I said as I was almost halfway down. Crowley was just behind me as someone knocked on the door again.  
“Open up Elsabet.” they said as I looked out the small window in the door. A woman was stood on the other side, she wore tight leather like trousers and a rock t-shirt. I opened the door and threw my hand out in front of me.  
“Falbh a-mach.” I said. The woman was pushed onto the floor several feet ahead of me, the demon pouring out of her mouth. “Sgrios.” I said aiming my hand at the cloud as it grew closer to me. It was then I realised I no longer had the tattoo on my chest. I heard Crowley shout a warning as it dived for me.  
“Ghlacadh.” I heard a shout as I hit the stairs behind me. The demon stopped in its tracks and I looked up at Elspet over the bannister.   
She was stood with her upper half over the railing, her arm extended towards the demon. It circled around but didn't seem to be able to get out of the small area it was in.  
“What do we do now?” she asked. I looked up at Crowley from the stairs.  
“We destroy it.”  
“Sgrios.” both Elspet and I said at the same time. The demon looked like it was stuck in a lightening storm. It tried to avoid the strikes but there were too many. When it was hit it turned to ash and filtered out of the cage Elspet had caught it in.   
I sat up slowly, raising my hand to my head and wincing as it came in contact with a bump.  
“Are you alright?” Crowley asked.  
“I'm fine, Fergus.” I said as the door opened again. A man that I had seen in the bar was stood there. He wore a long coat, longer than Crowley's and made of a finer material.  
“What was that, Elspet, are you alright?” the man asked.   
“I am fine, I think the girl may be injured but other than that, we're okay.” Elspet said as she walked down the stairs. Crowley helped me up and looked at the dead woman outside before clicking his fingers. The corpse burst into flames. The man jumped further into the house and looked over his shoulder. Crowley took this as his chance to pull me up and walk up the stairs.  
“We need to leave, now.” he said. I nodded, he was right, we had to leave. We walked towards the nearest door where he pulled out the ingredients we needed for the spell. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Elspet as she talked to the man downstairs.   
The light from the spell glowed slightly and I turned to face it as Crowley pushed open the door. He stepped in first and I followed. The light vanished as we stepped into the library of the bunker.

Sam

Kayla had been back for a little while, about half an hour when Sienna came back. Cas had looked exhausted and had almost fallen over, Dean was quick to catch him. Kayla looked rattled to say the least, but she didn't look like she was in pain anymore.  
“Is S back?” she asked as she walked over and sat on the table.  
“Not yet.”  
“I still feel dodgy about letting her go with Crowley.” Dean said.  
“Yeah, it does feel weird, but as he said, she did help win the war.” I reasoned. Kayla and Dean conceded that I had a point and sat down, once making sure that Cas was okay.  
Kayla had just finished giving us the information about what had happened when I looked at the clock.  
“It's been 3 hours, what's happening.” I asked. Kayla and Dean both looked up at the clock before a loud Fuck sounded through the room.  
“Language.” Crowley.  
“Be glad I didn't swear when we were there.” Sienna replied. Kayla was already walking towards them.  
“Did you miss me?” Crowley asked as he came into view.  
“No.”  
“Not really.”  
“Oh, I'll leave then.”   
“Fergus, don't be an arse.” it was then I noticed how thick her accent had become, and for that matter how heavy Crowley's was. “Ya still have to tell me what he said.”  
“I am not doing that.”  
“Oi, Scottish arseholes, will ya sit down and tell us what happened? Did you kill the demon?” Kayla asked. Crowley closed his mouth and sat down as Sienna finally came into view and sat down opposite him.  
“Alright.”  
“Yes, we did get the demon.” Sienna said before kicking her feet onto the table.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sienna gets retattooed and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of self harm and talk of suicide, not necessary to the plot (but is character development) can be skipped.   
> I have placed captions either side of the warning area so you know when you can read again.

Dean

Sienna sat down with her feet propped up against the table next to me. She looked tired, but better than she had when she left. She leant her head against me and smiled before speaking.  
“Apparently my greatnan and Crowley lived in the same town.” she said, her voice returning slowly to normal.  
“Really?” Sam said as I raised an eyebrow.  
“Yeah.”  
“Her great grandmother owned the fabric shop, and seeing as I was a tailor we worked together on occasion.” Crowley supplied.   
“And you totally never flirted with her...at all Fergus.”  
Crowley paused and I felt my eyes widen.  
“You flirted with her great grandmother?”  
“I didn't know, I was only human then, how was I supposed to know that she would be related to one of the greatest witches of our time?”  
We all kind of fell quiet after that. Crowley left and Cas went to turn the warding back on.  
“Are either of you hungry?” I asked as Kayla stretched on the table.  
“Food would be nice.” she said. “Though I think S is out for the count.”   
I looked down at her and gently shook her shoulder. She stirred slightly and blinked slowly before stretching.  
“Do you want anything to eat?”  
“Nah, I'll go to sleep.” she said as she stood up and left. I glanced over at Kayla who shrugged.  
“So, food.” she said as I shook my head and stood up.  
“Yeah, food.” I said as I started after her. When we got into the kitchen I opened my mouth to speak.  
“What? I can see the cogs turning, what are you gonna say?”  
“What? Shut up. Is it just me or has she lost weight?”  
“Well, she was dead.”  
“Yeah, there's that. But she, she just doesn't look healthy.” I continued. I didn't know how to explain it properly. Its like when a car has something wrong with it, but you can only tell when its on. Like the noise was different, something clunking around where it shouldn't be.  
“Well, she hasn't been taking her medication, or at least she didn't last night.” Kayla replied. “But I think it's probably all out of date now.” she said as she turned to the cupboards. I stepped forwards.  
“Oh no, you are not cooking, you cant to save your life. And it's my kitchen.” I said before getting out the things I needed to make a small meal. I cooked up a couple of omelettes with some ham and cheese in before serving them to Kayla.  
“You really like cooking, don't you?”  
“Guilty.” I replied with a smile. I made two more and left them on a plate for Sienna when she woke up then left the kitchen.   
I sat down next to Cas and put my feet on the table.  
“Something's off with her.” Sam said.  
“I thought I was going mad.” I replied.  
“She has just come from hell within 2 days.” Cas supplied.  
“Yeah, neither of us were exactly well put together when we got back.” Sam said.  
“That's true. But I don't think we were like that when we got back.”  
“No you weren't.”  
“She seems resigned. Like she's given up.” I continued.  
“Well, I hardly think the demons will give up trying to kill her. She cant go home now, it'll only bring the demons to them.” Sam replied. I hadn't thought about that. Her family was so important to her, the fact that the demons wouldn't stop following her would kill her.  
“I- I hadn't realised that.” I replied. “We can look after them for her though right?”  
“Yeah. We can definitely keep in contact with them.” Sam said with a nod. “I've been talking to her mum, trying to keep in touch. Turns out her brother is starting to show signs of magic.”  
“We can't tell her that, she'll want to go to teach him.” Cas said. He was right.  
We were quiet for a while whilst Sam searched for a case. I got up and walked around the bunker, ending up at the kitchen, the omelettes I had made her uneaten. I walked down the corridor to her room and knocked on the door.  
[TRIGGER WARNING]  
“Just a second.” her voice sounded watery, like she was crying. She opened the door and I looked her up and down, noticing the bloodied ends of her sleeves.  
“S.” I said as I stepped inside and took a hold of her hand, pulling down the sleeve. She hissed and glared at me. “Why?”  
“Why the fuck do you think? I was in hell, I know I cant go back to my family, I am trapped thousands of miles away from them for their own safety. Oh and the demons that chased me out of hell are never gonna let me leave their sights.”  
“You- make a good point.” I said as I closed the door and leant against it.  
“Damn right I do.”  
“But, what about Kayla?”  
“I'm not suicidal Dean. I'm just empty. I haven't felt anything since Hell. Sure I need to eat and sleep but I don't feel like it.”  
“So that explains the omelettes.”  
“You made omelettes?”  
“I did.”  
“I'll eat them later.” she said before sitting down on her bed.  
“Kayla told me you hadn't taken your medication.”  
“1 I have all bar run out of it anyway, 2 what I have left is all out of date.” she said. “I should really get some more.”  
“I'll try and get you some. Sam's looking for a case, by the way.”  
[TRIGGER WARNING OVER]  
“That might help. Get me back in the swing of things.” she replied with a weak smile. “I've been out for a long time.”  
“10 months. Damn near drove Kayla mad. Never realised how much weight you lifted for us.” I said with a smile.  
“I damn near carried you lot.” she replied with a smile, though the red eyes ruined any attempt to prove that she was fine.  
“You did.” I said as I sat next to her. She leant her head against my shoulder and I hugged her gently.  
“I'm so tired.”  
“The nightmares don't get any better.”   
“I guessed that one, but at least I won't be projecting onto all of you.” she replied as she reached for the necklace on around her neck which she had made.  
“Hey, you need to get re-tattooed.”  
She raised her hand unconsciously to her chest and felt the scar tissue there.  
“I do don't I? Lets go now, whilst it's all quiet, before Sam finds a case.”  
“Good idea.” I said as I stood up.   
We walked out of her room and she stopped before shaking her head.  
“I might not be able to get it done on the same place, the scars aren't healed yet, and there is a lot of nerve damage there.”  
“Where would you like it tattooed then?” I asked, she had a point she couldn't have it exactly where it had been last time.  
“The scars on my back are healed, have been healed for nearly 4 years. I can get it done there.”  
“It'll hurt.” I said.  
“So did getting the scars.” she replied deadpan as she closed her door. We walked past the library, Sam looked up at us from his laptop.  
“Where are you going?”  
“To get S re tattooed. It got ripped off.” I replied as she grabbed her coat from the seat she had slung it over.  
It was a short drive, there was a tattoo shop nearby that had often worked with hunters and did tattoos on hunters for free.  
He met us at the door, glanced Sienna up and down, nodded to me, and gestured for somewhere for Sienna to put her coat.  
“What can I do for you?” he asked as he sat down and gestured at the seat opposite him for Sienna to sit.  
“Anti possession tattoo please.”  
“Don't you have one already?” he asked.  
S shook her head and gestured to the dark red scar just above her heart.  
“It got pulled off.”  
“Jesus. Right, where do you want it?” he asked as he pulled up an image of the mark on his computer.  
“My back, base of my neck if possible.” Sienna said as she pulled her hoodie off and threw it onto the chair with her jacket. The man stared at the mass of scars on her back before closing his mouth.  
“How old are these?” he asked as he started to stencil the design on a piece of paper.  
“4 years.”  
“So there as healed as they're gonna get. Alright.” he said before placing the tracing on her skin. “That look about right?” he asked, holding a mirror up for her to see. She looked at the mirror and nodded.  
“Looks good.”  
“Looks alright.” I said with a nod, he looked up at me and smiled.  
“Alright, this'll hurt, but I guess you already know that.” he said as he pulled on some gloves. He grabbed his needle and started as I offered her my hand to grab, she looked at it for a second before taking it as he pushed the needle in, going through the thick scarred skin. She grabbed my hand tight and I pulled up a chair.  
It didn't take long for the tattoo to be finished, S managed to stay still for the most of it, squeezing my hand so hard I thought she might have broken something.  
“All done.” he said before wiping the blood and ink away, covering it with clingfilm. She sat up slowly and pulled on her hoodie, groaning as she did so. I walked over to the chair she had thrown her coat over and grabbed it, handing it to her. She smiled before pulling it on. I saw her hands clench form the pain before she let out a small growl.  
“Furasta.” she said quietly. I could hear the magic in the words, it was different from when Kayla did it. Kayla was strong with spell casting, don't get me wrong, but Sienna's spells had a raw power in them. I didn't want to know what she was capable of. Something about the word calmed me though.  
“What did you just do?” I asked as I walked over. She looked up at me as I realised my shoulders had relaxed and I wasn't worried about the demons on our tail.  
“Furasta, its gaelic, it means ease. My mum taught me it to ease the pain. But it also works on worries, I didn't mean for it to work on you.” she said as the man put away his things and left.  
“Huh. Take it it eased your pain though?”  
“Yeah, always does. Just don't like doing it that much.” she said before starting towards the door. The bell tolled above the door as she left.  
“Thanks Kev.”  
“No problem Dean, hope this one doesnt get ripped off.” he replied with a smile. I nodded before following Sienna out. It was turning dark, a part of me was worried for S, it was never safe for women as pretty as her to be out this late. But the more reasonable part of me knew that she could handle herself.  
“You alright there Dean?” she asked as she turned to look at me. I blinked before nodding.  
“Just worried bout you.”  
“Join the line Dickhead.” she said. I smiled, I hadn't heard her call me that in a long time, it was comforting. To think I'd gone ten months without hearing it was weird. To think we'd somehow managed without her whilst having to deal with Kayla for ten months amazed me. I mean, we had survived our whole lives without trouble, but having to look after Kayla as well was hard.  
“Dean. Dean, you good?” I blinked a few times and stared at her.  
“Golden. Come one.” I said before starting the walk back to the bunker, it was too risky to take the car for such a small journey. It was a short journey though it was a bit hilly.  
“Dean, someone's following us.” Sienna said quietly. I looked up from the road and looked at her. “There's a person, couple of blocks back, been that far since we left the shop.” she continued. I reached for my gun slowly before she shook her head.  
“What?”  
“If they figure out that we know we could get into more trouble.” she replied. It struck me how much like Sam she was, sure she was a lot like me, but she was bookish smart. I put my gin back slowly and walked closer to her, I didn't want her to die so soon after digging her way out of her grave.  
“Alright, what do we do?” I asked as I noticed her take off her bracelet.  
“Am falach. Cha robh fuaim. Chan eil lathaireachd.” she said, I recognised the words, she had said them before, I think it was a glamour. She touched her chest then mine. “Falach dhuinn.” she finished.  
“What is that spell? You've used it before.” I asked I couldn't quiet remember what she had used it for.  
“It's a glamour, a hiding spell. Some glamour just hide certain aspects, or change them, this one hides the caster and those they want.” she replied, her voice strained. This must've been taking a toll on her, she'd already used some magic. “We need to stay close, else it'll shatter.”  
“You said that last time.” I replied as we neared the road that lead to the bunker. Her breathing became ragged and I knew what was happening before I looked at her. She stopped and doubled over attempting to suck in a breath but failing. I stopped and stood next to her as she sat down on the floor.  
“Shit.” she managed before looking up at me. I reached into my pockets and searched for the blue inhaler she'd given me last year. I sat next to her and offered it.  
“Sorry its a bit dirty.” I said as she took it and took the cap off, taking a puff with a deep breath. She seemed to be better after a second one, standing up slowly, though she did seem paler. She staggered slightly and I got up, offering her my arm.  
“Thanks.” she said with a dry smile. She put the inhaler in her pocket as we started down the road. “Why did you still have the inhaler?”  
“Crowley said you'd be back.” I replied as she leant against me. I smiled as she let out a yawn. “Tired?”  
“Yeah, what gave it away?” she asked with a grin I could just see. I let out a laugh as we reached the bunker, grabbing my key and opening the door. She smiled and stood up on her own, letting me through the door first. I heard the glamour crack open as I stepped inside.  
“Sam, Kayla?” I yelled into the silence as I started down the stairs. Sienna closed the door behind me and started down the stairs. When we reached the bottom I could tell something was off, something was wrong.  
“Sammy!” I yelled again as Sienna walked into the kitchen, reaching for the dagger sheathed on her back.  
“Hello Dean.” a voice I dnd't recognise came from behind me. I turned and levelled my gun at their head as they smiled. “Relax, I have no quarrel with you, this time.” they said before disappearing. I heard Siena shout then I felt her skid to a stop next to me.  
“Mother fucker.” she said, she sounded hurt. I heard her draw her knife as she stood up slowly. “I told you we were being followed.” she said, I smiled slightly before the lights went out. I felt someone circle us, though I couldn't see them, I knew they were there.  
“You should have stayed dead Sienna.” they said before Sienna let out a gasp.  
“Fuck you.” Sienna said as a set of footsteps filled the room. A ball of fire lit Kayla's face up as she ran in. She looked bruised and beaten.  
“Kayla. Where's Sammy?” I asked making the demon circling us turn to look at her. They smiled and I made a grab for them. They turned and twisted my arm, I heard it snap before the pain reached me.  
“Dean.” Sienna turned and grabbed me, helping me up from the floor. I hadn't realised I had fallen on the floor.  
“You're supposed to be locked away in that cell of yours, with the giant.”  
“Yeah well, witch.” Kayla said before throwing the fireball at the demon, who dodged it easily. They jumped at her and she fell to the floor.  
“Why isn't she using her magic?” I asked Sienna who shrugged.  
“She's low, I think.” Sienna replied. “I wish I could help, but mines all gone, I'm out of practise.” she continued before stepping forwards and grabbing the demon.   
“You want me right? Take me.”  
“Sienna!”   
“S!” I yelled as I stepped forwards. Kayla struggled to sit up and I noticed the scratched and cuts up and down her arm.  
“Well alright then.” the demon said I saw something materialise before she turned around. Sienna took a step backwards as they stabbed a long blade through her stomach.  
“Atharraich an t-slighe.” Kayla yelled, then I was blinded.


	21. The Wrong Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spell to change the path, to right the wrong that had been done, goes wrong somehow.

Kayla

I stood up and blinked against the harsh lights as I looked around. Everything was back to normal, the books were on the desks, Sam's laptop was on top of them, and an empty bottle of beer was next to them. But Sam had taken his laptop to his room earlier so it could charge.  
“Sam!” I yelled, looking around the room, something was off, only one table was being used. S and I normally used the other one, but my laptop wasn't there, nor was my blanket. I leant against the chair as I walked. I felt drained from the spell I had used to get here, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be here. “Sam? Dean?” I yelled again as my knees buckled.  
I heard their heavy footsteps behind me as they stopped.  
“Turn around.” Dean.  
“Dean, you're okay.” I said, relief flooding me. I heard the gun click as I turned. “Dean? What's wrong?”  
“Who are you? How did you get in here?” he asked as he pointed the gun at me.  
“I'm Kayla, I live here.”  
“Like fuck you do.” he replied, angry at me. “Sam, get in here. It's a kid.”  
“I'm 19 you fuck.” I said as Sam entered the room.  
“Oh sorry, a kid who can drive.” Dean said.  
“How did you get in here?” Sam asked.  
“I told you, I live here.” I replied before sucking in a breath. “We were fighting, a demon-”  
“We?” Sam asked as he crossed his arms.  
“Yes. Me, you, Dean, Sienna, Charlie, and Cas.”  
“You, with us?” Dean said, though he sounded like he was scoffing at the idea.  
“I'm a hunter, and a witch. We met in England when you were tracking a demon.” I replied.  
“You're a witch?”  
“Yes. Anyway back to what I was saying, we were fighting a demon, we were loosing because it had gotten us by surprise. There were more than one, and it had separated us. I was beaten up, a- as was Sam.”  
“Me?”  
“Yeah. They got in the bunker somehow, I don't know. One followed Sienna and Dean from the tattoo parlour. It broke Dean's arm, stabbed Sienna, then I cast a spell to change the path.”  
“To change the path?” Dean asked as he lowered his gun.  
“Yeah. I meant to go back in time and warn them of what happened.” I said as I came to realise what had happened instead. “But it seems it put me on a different path.”  
“So you're saying, let me get this right.” Sam said as he pulled his chair out and sat down. “That you're friends with us and, I assume, work cases with us.”  
“Yep.” I said as I pulled a chair out, careful of the wound on my stomach that was slowly bleeding through the several layers of clothing.  
“Right. And we got attacked by demons, here? You know they cant get in here right?”  
“I know, that's why I'm confused as to how they got in.”  
“Alright so, let say you're telling the truth.” Dean said.  
“I am.” I interrupted.  
“Right, so why were the demons there, what did they want?”  
“Yeah, I mean, we've pissed off a lot of demons, they've never come knocking on the door.”   
“We've pissed off more than you. Where I'm from, hell was split in half, those with Crowley, and those with an underling of Lilith. There was a civil war going on. Heaven wanted Crowley to win, but he was slowly loosing, so they asked us hunters to step in. and you being the Winchesters had a large sign over your head that read come fight me in demon.” I sucked in a ragged breath and tried to stop my hands from shaking.  
“We found a spell that would destroy them. Sienna and I did it, you didn't want us to, it cost S her life. We wiped out 12,000 in one hit.”  
“Damn. That'd piss anyone off.”  
“But you said she died. How did she get stabbed today, I assume this was a while ago.” Sam asked.  
“She was brought back to life by Crowley after she spent her time in hell. She's only been back 2 days.”  
“That sucks kid.” Dean said as he sat down. “Were you close?”  
“We- were we clo-? Yeah, known her a couple of years, we started hunting together.”  
“How old were you when you started hunting?” Sam asked, I could just make it out, I blinked back the blackness before replying.  
“17, she was 19.” I winced. “shit.”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I got beat up pretty bad.” I replied as I moved my hand, letting them see the blood seeping through my top. “I'm wearing 3 layers.”  
“Shit, why didn't you say?” Dean asked as he stood up and walked quickly to the kitchen, I knew there was a small firstaid kit in there. I tried to take of my top but I couldn't manage with the wounds.  
“Here, let me help.” Sam said as he took the tops and gently pulled them up over my head. I still hurt and I couldn't stop the swearing.  
“Fuck- damn that hurts.”  
“Jeez, I'm not surprised.” he said as he looked at the large bleeding wound on my stomach and the smaller cuts and bruises all over me. “This was the demon?”  
“Yeah, they want me dead too, I helped S.” I said as Dean came back with the first aid kit and a bottle of whisky.   
“You had Whisky before?” he asked as I took if from him, I pulled the lid off and took a large sip, not even flinching at the bite anymore. “I'll take that as a yes.” he said with a smile before looking at my stomach. It made me feel uncomfortable, I had never been slim, or in 'shape' though I could physically lift both of them.  
“Sam, you wanna do this? You're hands are a lot steadier than mine.” He said before holding it out to Sam. Sam looked up before nodding.  
“Uh, sure.” he said before opening it and grabbing the needle and thread, threading it before putting it down. He then grabbed a wipe and opened it. “Gonna hurt.” he said.  
“I know.”  
“So, Kayla, who was at the bunker with you, cause you said it wasn't just me and Sammy?”  
“Oh uh- ah shit- um. Well there was S, Cas was there as well. He brought Charlie over when you called to him, cause we were chasing someone and we weren't sure who it was, you wanted back up.”  
“Wait, Charlie? Charlie Bradbury?”  
“Yeah?” I said, questioning his tone.  
“Bout this tall, long red hair? Raging lesbian?” he asked, gesturing at his shoulder.  
“Yeah.”  
“She's alive?” Sam asked, looking up at me as he finished stitching the wound.  
“She's not here?”  
“No, she- uh- she died a couple of years ago.”  
“How?”  
“She- uh- she got killed.” Dean said before taking the bottle from me and taking a swig.  
“How did you get that kind, smart girl killed?”  
“Yeah, Sam, how did she get killed?” Dean asked looking at Sam.  
“She was killed translating a book so that we could remove the mark of Cain from Dean.”  
“You- translating a book?”  
“Yeah, it's a long story.” Dean said taking another swig before putting the bottle down. “You should rest, you took one hell of a beating getting here.” he said before offering me a hand up. I took it and we started down the hall. “You lived here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Which one was your room?” he asked as I tried to take more of my weight.   
“That one.” I said as I pointed to one a few doors down. He nodded and helped me over there, opening the door.  
“Sorry for holding a gun to your head, seems you've had a rough day.”  
“Yeah, but it's understandable, the bunkers supposed to be impenetrable.” I replied as I walked over to the bed and slowly laid down.  
“I'll make you something to eat, we need to figure out how to get you back to your dimension.”  
“That sounds like a good idea.” I replied before yawning, I was drained. But hey, even this dimension Dean had a thing for cooking. Maybe he'll let me cook. I smiled at that as Dean closed the door and started down the hall.  
I woke up to the knock on the door.  
“Kayla, hey.” Sam. He opened the door slowly before entering. “Dean made you pancakes, his hands might be too shaky to stitch wounds but he sure can flip pancakes.” he said with a smile as he sat down on my bed as I pulled my legs up. I took the plate with a smile.  
“Ya'll are being really kind to me considering how mad this story sounds.”  
“It's not that mad. The hard part is finding how to get you back.”  
“I have an idea, but it involves someone being alive.” I said before taking a mouthful of pancake.  
“Oh yeah?” Sam asked, raising his eyebrows and turning to look at me.  
“Well, if our dimensions are very similar that means that there has to be a Sienna in your world. But, she has to be alive.” I said before finishing the pancakes and putting the plate on the side.  
“Any ideas on how we contact her?”  
“I don't know her number anymore, she's used so many burner phones. Sides, this Sienna may not even have the same number.” I said as Sam stood up.  
“Well, I'll search her name. See if that comes up with anything.”  
“You guys use so many names, you really think you didn't teach us to use different names?” I asked as I stood up slowly.  
“Fair point, but it's still worth checking.” Sam said before walking out of the room. I followed him and sat down at the desk, opposite his normal seat. “So, what's her full name?”  
“Sienna Jay Duff.” I said with a small smile.  
“Good memories huh?” Sam asked making me look up.  
“A few yeah, stupid ones as well.”  
“Oh there's always stupid ones. So, a few hits.” he said making me stand and walk over to his side as Dean walked into the room drinking a beer.  
“What're we doing?”  
“Looking for our Sienna.” Sam replied as I read through the hits. One of them was a news article saying that she had saved her head masters life. The others were a birth record, and a plane ticket to the states.  
“So she's in America.”  
“Seems it.”  
“Alright, so what do we do now?” Dean asked making me drum my fingers against the desk.  
“We call her mum.”  
“What?”  
“Her mum. She always calls her mum, at least once a week. If anyone know where she is it's her mum.” I said before pulling my phone from my pocket, I looked at the cracked screen and the no signal sign and sighed.  
“You're phone not working here?” Dean asked as he reached into his pocket. “Here use mine.” he continued before handing me the cheap phone.  
“Thanks.” I said before dialling the number. The phone picked up almost instantly.   
“Who is this?”  
“Hi Debbie, it's a friend of Sienna's. I was wondering where she is, I have a gift for her.” I replied.  
“Holly? Is that you, last I heard she was staying at a place called the Jade Cosmos in Minneapolis, Minnesota.”  
“What's she doing in Minnesota? Thanks Debbie.” I said before hanging up. By the time I handed Dean his phone back Sam was already typing the address into the search.  
“The Jade Cosmos, is, apparently a strip club.” he said as he raised his eyebrows.  
“She's probably hunting.” I said, Sam shrugged whilst Dean hmmed.  
“Maybe. Either way, if we're gonna get you back to your world we need to get to her.” he said “ Its a long drive, we should get going.” he continued before grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair and pulling it on.  
“Were gonna need a picture, Kayla may not be able to move that much.”  
“I'll be fine, but I think thats a good idea.” I said before grabbing my phone and flicking to the gallery, there were a a few pictures of her but they were all with me. “I don't have a decent photo of her, probably best to use one from the internet.” I said. Sam nodded and pulled up facebook, typing in her name.  
The latest post on the page was from two years ago, it was a picture of me nd her in our home town. The caption read, Out with this nerd again, gotta help her with her creative writing. Sam scrolled down until he found a decent picture of her, a picture of her student card and a picture of herself. How come I never look like me in the photos, I'm not that white.  
“This one will do.” Sam said, printing the picture out and grabbing it before getting up. He shoved it in his pocket before starting to the garage. I followed him slowly, still in pain. “Still sore?” he asked as he slowed down to my pace.  
“Yeah.” I replied as I winced and looked down at the bloodied shirts. “Not sure I''ll be allowed into the club looking like this.” I said with a smile, Sam laughed.  
“Yeah, sorry we don't have any clothes for you.” Sam said with a quick smile before opening the door to the garage. I walked towards the car and smiled when I saw it, it was the exact same as the one from my dimension, the same shiny black colour, the same carving, the same.  
“Hey Baby, you keep an eye on them.” I said quietly as I walked over and opened the door.  
“Come on Sam.” Dean said as he gripped the wheel impatiently. I looked out the window as Sam sat down. Dean looked over his shoulder at me before starting out of the garage. “So, what's Sienna like, what can we expect?”  
“Yeah, will she be calm or will she be angry, will she fight us?” Sam added.  
“She's part Scottish, what do you think? Oh and part Brazilian.”  
“Well, she's not gonna be easy to convince.” Dean said before leaving the garage.  
“Never said she would be.” I replied before leaning against the seat and closing my eyes. The thrum of the engine lulled me to sleep.


	22. The other Kayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strip club in Minnesota they find Sienna singing old rock songs. She doesn't seem interested in them until she sees whose with them. They explain what's happening and ask her for help, which she agrees to give, on one condition- she gets to see what her other life was like.

Sienna

“-I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light, his halo is broken but there's fight in his eyes. Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashing down. Worlds apart we were the same until we hit the ground.” I sang as I saw two unfamiliar faces walk in, I pushed it aside as they walked over to Terry and held a picture out. “Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, maybe I'm blinded by what I see. You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me cause I could never set you free. So fly on your own its time I let you go. go. Walls are built to keep us safe until they're crashing down, worlds apart we were the same until you hit the ground. Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, maybe im blinded by what I see. You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me cause I could never set you free. So fly on your own it's time I let you go. So fly on your own, it's time I let you go. go.” I finished as Terry smiled  
“Ah Crystal? Yeah, she's our singer, what does the FBI want with her?”  
“We just want to chat.” the shorter one said as the tall one looked over at me. I walked over to one of the patrons and smiled, I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer.  
“You know it's against the rules to touch us. I see everything up on that stage, especially you slobbering over Stephie. Touch her and it'll be the last thing you touch.” I said before grabbing my water bottle and getting back up on the stage.  
I started to sing the summer of 69 as they walked over and flashed me their badges. I shrugged, I was doing my job, sorry, give me a minute. They sighed and stood at the edge of the stage, staring at me. I looked past them, at the young man who had become very handsy with Stephie, I knew who he was and what he planned on doing to her. I finished the song and stepped off the stage.  
“Hi, I'm agent-”  
“Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester, I know who you are.” I said as I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on, smiling at their stunned faces. “You've made quiet a name for yourselves in the hunter world.” I said before picking up my bag and watching the man as he lead Stephie outside. “Scuse me, I've got my job to do.” I said before following them out. I heard Stephie's stifled scream and pulled my machette out of the bag. I saw them half a block down, I ran to catch them before he bit her.  
“Crystal help!” she yelled upon seeing me, I grabbed him by the hair and sliced his throat clean through. Stephie let out a gasp as I turned the head and saw the fangs out. “The hell Crystal, I didn't say murder him.”  
“He wasn't human Stephie.” I replied with a smile before throwing the head in the trash can in the alley next to them.  
“Where he belongs.” Stephie said before shivering. I pulled out my scarf from my bag before handing it to her.  
“Stay safe now Stephie.” I said making her nod. Her shift had finished, she was on her way home, she had a son to look after. I put the machette back in my bag and walked back to the club, stopping short when the Winchesters walked up to me.  
“The hell was that?” Dean asked.  
“I've been staking out this vamp for a week, you nearly blew it for me.” I replied before leaning against the wall and looking up at them. “So, what can I do for you boys?”  
“It's not for us.” Sam said before gesturing towards the car that was parked away from the others. A young woman stepped out of the car and I felt a chill pass over me. I recognised her.  
I walked over to her and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall with my arm, grabbing the small knife I kept in my jacket pocket and pressing it against her throat.  
“What are you?” I hissed as she writhed under me.  
“Woah, easy.”  
“Hey. Hey!”  
“What are you?” I repeated as she struggled to reply.  
“She cant reply if you're stopping her from breathing.” Dean yelled and I let her go. She sucked in a breath and fell to her knees. I looked down at her as she struggled up.  
“My name's Kayla-”  
“No it's not. You're a shapeshifter right? You're good, you didn't even flinch at the silver.”  
“I- I'm not a shifter. I'm Kayla Mac-”  
“You cant be. She's dead.”  
She looked up sharply at that, her brown eyes going wide.  
“How can you be su-”  
“I held her. I died too, except god deemed it that I needed to be brought back.” I said, turning and looking up at the sky. “Is this why? So I can help the Winchesters?” I yelled. Dean grabbed me and bundled me against the car, I reacted. “ Air Falbh.” Dean flew a few feet before hitting the ground.  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean said before standing up.  
“Touch me again, see what it gets ya.”  
“Sienna, Sienna, we don't mean any harm.” Sam said as he walked over slowly.  
“Sure.”  
“We just need your help.” Dean said as he pulled his jacket closer around him.  
“My help? Why?”  
“It's a long story.” Sam said. I huffed and pulled my jacket closer as a harsh wind almost ripped it off.  
“I've finished now, lemme get changed then we can talk.” I said before doing up my jacket and grabbing my key, walking over to my bike. “You wanted to talk, come on then.” I said before getting on and starting the engine.  
“You drive a bike?” Dean asked, making me roll my eyes.  
“No, I stole it and I actually drive a car. Yes I ride a bike.” I replied as I grabbed the helmet from the storage and put it on. I revved the engine and started down the road slowly, waiting for them to get in their car. I heard the doors slam shut then the engine roared to life, it sent a shiver down my spine, daamn that sounded good.  
It was a five minute drive to the apartment, I parked around the back and waited to see the car pull up. I smiled at them before starting to the entrance, letting myself in and holding the door for them.  
“Cheers.” Sam said as he stepped inside.  
“No problem.”  
“You live here?” Dean asked as he stepped inside.  
“Yeah, I make money when I can, been here bout a month.” I said before starting up the stairs. The building wasn't exactly nice, but it was better than shitty motels. I pulled the keys out of my pocket as we climbed the stairs.  
“What do you do?” 'Kayla' asked.  
“I draw, but I also cheat people at pool. The innocent girl act works well.” I said with a grin as Dean let out a laugh.  
“How many times that worked?” he asked.  
“Bout as many times as it works for you, cept if I add the drunk in more people will believe me to be a ditz. They wont loose their money.” I let out a laugh as I reached the door to my apartment. “But I can handle my drink.” I opened the door and stepped in. “Make yourself at home.” I said before walking to my room and getting changed out of the lacy clothes I was wearing. I pulled on my hoodie and some jeans before walking back into the main room.  
“Nice place.” Dean said.  
“Its a shithole.” I replied as I looked around the tiny apartment. Okay, It wasn't that bad, but it was old and cheap. The neighbourhood consisted of a gang, a large group of vampires, and a strip club.  
“Better than some of the places I've been.” Dean replied as I sat down on the sofa. I shrugged.  
“So, you were gonna talk to me, so talk.”  
“Right, Kayla?”  
“Yeah. Uh, long story short, I'm not from this universe.” she said as she fiddled with her hands. I raised an eyebrow.  
“Come again.”  
“I'm not from this universe, I'm from another where we're both still alive and working with these guys.” she continued as she reached for something in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She pulled something up and turned the phone to me. “See.”  
It was a picture of the two of us at my old house, I could just make out Jack in the background holding my cat and waving. It looked too real to be a fake.  
“Okay.” I said as I felt my throat close up, hadn't seen Jack in 2 years. “So what are you doing here?” I asked as I handed the phone back to her.  
“I did a spell, but it went wrong.”  
“What spell?”  
“Change the path. I meant to go back to warn them of what happened, but it took the other meaning. It sent me here.”  
“Changed the path, another dimension.” I replied with a hum. “You want me to send you back?”  
“Yeah.” she replied as the put the phone back in her pocket. She seemed to be telling the truth, no one could lie in the apartment, not after I placed the unveiling charm on the door. No one could deceive me, not here.  
“Why me? Surely others could do it.”  
“Possibly, but I know that you're in both.” she said, looking up and holding my eyes. “And I know that you're currently alive.”  
“Currently?”  
“You're dying.” Dean interjected. “You were stabbed by a demon before she left that's why she left.”  
“Yeah.” she said, looking down at the cream rug. I let out a dry laugh.  
“Well, I'm not exactly in one piece, but I am alive.” I said as I stood up and walked over to my bookshelf and looked over the titles.  
“What do you mean not exactly in one piece?” Sam asked as I found the book I wanted. I grabbed it and turned around, holding my left hand out and letting the glamour fall. They stared at the gap where my ring and middle fingers should be.  
“What happened?” Kayla asked as I sat down.  
“Got into an argument with a hunter turned vampire, not pretty. Used my own machette.” I said as I flicked through the pages, looking for the right one. “I'll do this, send you back, on one condition.”  
“There's always conditions with witches.” Dean said as he rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. I frowned and looked back at the book.  
“It's nothing you cant do.”  
“What is it?” he asked, like the idiot I thought he was.  
“Dean, did you consider I'm not talking to you.” he shut up and Sam let out a small laugh. “Kayla, I ask one thing, show me what its like in your world.” I said. She looked up from her hands and stared at me.  
“Alright.”  
“Please- wait really?”  
“Yeah.” she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled before reaching for my hand, I wondered if it would feel the same as my Kayla, the butterflies sure did. Her hand was warm and I closed my eyes, letting the feeling wash over me. It had been years since I had held her hand. “ Roinn mo chuimhneachain.” she said.  
My mind was filled with her memories. Some were the same as mine. Meeting in college and immediately hitting it off, summer days spent at the pool, practising for exams. Others were different. The Winchester's meeting them in England and saving them from the demon. That hadn't happened, that's where Kayla had died, where we died. The demon had possessed me and, much like her memory of the event, she had started the exorcism, but the demon had killed her, then me.  
It continued, they went to America with the boys, met a man called Bobby and worked cases for him for a while before just travelling and hunting as they did. The angel Kushiel visited and took Jack as host, only for their me to take her in and expel her. Then there was a group of demons and I was dead, only to be brought back to life. Then we went back home, it was my birthday. Kayla died, but their Sienna sold her soul and brought her back. Then Bobby died and things went down hill. I sacrificed myself to save the world and went to hell. Then I came back after 10 months and demons came after me, trying to bring me back.  
Things became clearer, I watched as Dean and I left the bunker, that's what Kayla called it, and as she and Sam searched for cases with a red headed woman called Charlie. Then a loud bang sounded making them all jump, followed by another and another.  
“The fuck?” one of them asked as they got up. It continued and then a bright red light filled the room, an audible crack sounded. A demon appeared and grabbed Charlie and pulled her away as another grabbed Sam and Kayla.  
I watched as they beat the up bloodied and bruised. She was unconscious for a while before a loud creak went through the building followed by Dean shouting her name. She woke up and burnt through the rope tying her down and checked Sams pulse. He was alive but slow. Stable. She got up and lit her hand, the room was dark so she assumed the power was out. She heard a fight go on in the library and ran towards it, her sore muscles aching. Dean said something when she reached them then the demon turned to face her. They exchanged words and then the demon came at her. They fought and she landed on her back, she could feel the wounds opening up as they hit the floor. Then Sienna said something that made the demon turn, Kayla saw the large blade form before it went though her chest.  
“Shit.” I said as a tear fell down my cheek. “You really need to get back.”  
“Yeah.” she said as she took back her hand. I pulled mine back and quickly wiped away the tear and looked at the book.  
“I'll send you to before it happens.” I said before getting up and walking to my room. I looked around the room and grabbed the pair of glasses that had once belonged to her and walked out of the room. “Take these.”  
“They're her glasses aren't they?”  
“I have no need for them, I have her dagger though which I use a lot. But you can have the glasses, spares for when you need them.” I said as she took them.  
“Thank you.”  
“Not a problem.” I said before picking up the book and reading through the latin. I sat down and held my hand out, she took it and my heart picked up. “It was nice meeting you.” I said as I looked up.  
“And you.” she said with a smile I hadn't seen in years.  
“Reducite eam ad puellam hanc mundi mutare ius iniurias et raptus et errata.” I said as the room started to get brighter. She looked up at me before she vanished, I hoped it worked properly.  
I blinked a few times before the door opened.  
“Hey Sienna.” Letita said as she threw her coat on the sofa. “Who the hell are these guys?” she asked as she leant against the wall and stared at them.


	23. Not a newbie any more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sienna manages to send Kayla back to the other dimension and Kayla now has to save the others from the fates that she had seen before. But where is safe? The last chapter.

Kayla

Everything was the same as it had been, Sam was sat on the chair fiddling with a deck of cards, Charlie was searching on her laptop, and mine was open out in front of me. I realised what was about to happen and stood up.  
“We have to go, now.” i said as I grabbed Charlie's hand and looked her in the eye. I thought of Bobby's. No one had used it since he died, it was safe. “Comdhail.” I said making Charlie look up before she vanished.  
“Kayla, the hell?” Sam asked as he stood up and looked at me. There was a loud bang and I realised what the demons had done to get in.  
“That's demons, they're breaking the warding. We have to go.” I said before grabbing my laptop and shoving it in my bag and making a grab for Charlie's. I grabbed his hand and whispered the same word I had to send Charlie away. He disappeared and I ran out of the room, grabbing babys keys from Dean's jacket.  
I got in the car and revved the engine, driving out of the garage. I knew which tattoo shop they had gone to, it was a short drive. I saw them before they saw me, but I think Dean hadn't heard the engine. As soon as he did he turned and glared at me.  
“Get in.”  
“Kayla the fuck.”  
“Get the fuck in. No questions.” I said, my voice quaking as he opened the door and they both got in. Sienna looked at me in the mirror.  
“What's wrong?” she asked.  
“Gluais.” I said. I had never cast this spell before, I was terrified it would go wrong, but if I didn't do it, Sienna would die and we'd all at least end up wounded. My skin burned for a second before we landed with a heavy thump, the old air bags going off.  
“Jesus.” Dean let out as he fought against it, he stilled when he looked out the window and saw the beaten up scrap yard we had landed in and the old house in the middle of it. “Bobby's.” he said before opening the door and stepping out, taking in a deep breath.  
“Why are we here Kayla?” S asked as she stepped out slowly, I turned off the engine and joined them.  
“We were about to be attacked.” I said as Charlie walked out of the house and towards us.  
“Kayla what the hell?”  
“I'll explain.” I said before walking past her and pushing open the door. Sam was sat on the sofa tapping his feet idly, he looked up when he heard me walk into the kitchen and grab a glass. I almost fell onto the counter, this was too much magic. Sam must have heard as the next thing I remember Sam was helping me up.  
“Hey, you okay?” he asked quietly, grabbing the glass from me and filling it with water. He handed it back to me when I nodded.  
“Too much magic.” I replied before sipping the water. He nodded in understanding before leading me back out into the living room and sat down.  
“So, why we here Kay?” Dean asked.  
“Cause right now demons are breaking into the bunker, and would be killing Sienna and me if we were there.” I replied. They all looked up at me and I smiled dryly at the floor.  
“And what makes you think that?” Charlie asked.  
“Because I lived it, earlier.” I said, pausing to drink and think through what I was about to say. “I saw it happen, and I tried a spell that I didn't know that well. I meant to change the path, to go back to warn us. But it went wrong and I ended up in a different version of this dimension, and altered one. Where I died, and you guys never met us. Where the world is hellish, and Charlie's dead. The S from that place sent me back, with these.” I said as I grabbed the pair of glasses from my bag. They were the exactly same as the ones I had on, but I only owned one pair.  
“She sent you back to before it happened, to give you a chance.” Sienna said with that stupid grin of hers.   
“You just saved all our lives.”  
“Well yeah. I'm not a newbie anymore, you don't need to protect me. Hell neither of us are newbies really. Not now.” I said with a smile.  
“No, definitely not.” Sam said with those eyes he does when he's in agreement but expecting a fight.  
“I don't think I ever said you were newbies.” Dean said with a smile as he sat down.  
“No, but I sure as hell felt it, specially in comparison to you guys.” Sienna said as she sat down next to him. “Seeing as we're meant to die today, I think we need a battle plan.”  
“Yeah, probably the best plan of action.” Dean said.  
“We'll need to contact the other hunters we know, we cant do this alone.” I said as I looked at the brothers.  
“N-”  
“Dean, she has a point. This is a war now, we cant win on our own.”  
“Fine, I'll call Jody.” Dean said before getting up and walking out of the room, phone in hand. We were silent for a while before Charlie spoke.  
“I guess I should say thanks then, seeing as I'm meant to be dead.”  
“It's nothing Charlie.” I said with a smile.  
“It is to me. So thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I have started another one, based around the season 13 cannon, which will hopefully be finished or nearly finished by the time season 14 is out.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this. I might do a small one to finish up the story of this, but honestly I have kinda gotten into the other one a lot more recently.


End file.
